Enchanted
by Ecstasyn'Acid
Summary: Robin happens upon Regina's boutique while looking for a birthday gift for his roommate Mulan. The two soon realize they need each other desperately.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I kinda wanted to focus on Robin a bit more for a change.**

 **A big basket of thanks to my guardian angel and beta greeneyedconstellations!**

 **Happy Reading and Merry Christmas to all us Oncers!**

* * *

 **Enchanted**

 **Chapter One**

"You're here early."

Regina had barely gotten through the door before Mary Margaret pointed out the obvious. The young clerk was adjusting a statement necklace on a mannequin when Regina passed her on her way in.

"I got an early start to the morning. Don't read anything into it." Regina responded.

"Oh, but I must." Mary Margaret's eyes glittered teasingly. "This means you got a good night's sleep last night…which means you skipped that blind date, which means-"

"Don't say it." Regina said through gritted teeth, but Mary Margaret was already shaking her head.

"She's going to be so pissed." Mary Margaret chuckled.

Regina frowned. "I don't pay you to be smug."

Mary Margaret traipsed after Regina as she made her way to her office. As she set her tote bag down and settled in at her desk, Mary Margaret leaned in the doorway with a smile.

"Maybe not, but you do pay me for my excellent people skills. Not to mention to be your walking conscious because you tend to misplace yours from time to time." she goaded.

Mary Margaret studied Regina, and her tone turned serious. "What happened?"

Regina looked up at Mary Margaret with a sigh. She was young, barely in her twenties; wide eyed and certain she'd marry and live happily ever after with the man she was with. Regina desperately wanted to shock the younger girl with a dose of reality but opted for a tired smile instead.

"Nothing, I was just tired. I wasn't in the mood to be around people last night. I probably wouldn't have been good company anyway." Regina said by way of explanation.

"That does sound like you." Mary Margaret acquiesced. "But that won't work on her, so you had better work on your excuse before she gets here."

"I'm a grown woman. I don't need to make excuses."

Mary Margaret held Regina's gaze, hoping to convince her otherwise. Finally, Regina bit her lip and her shoulders sagged with knowing defeat. The younger girl was right; the nagging would surely drive her crazy without an excuse to quickly nip it in the bud. However, Regina lacked the patience to hear about it for another second.

"Enough. I don't want to hear another word about this for the rest of the day."

Mary Margaret raised her hands in surrender. "As you wish. But wait, do you wanna hear about my night with David?"

Regina scowled by way of response, effectively ignoring Mary Margaret's pout and question. "How about you open up the store and get to work?"

"Speaking of work…" She took out two Post-Its and placed them on Regina's desk. "Kathryn called twice yesterday. She said to call her back as soon as possible."

Regina snatched them up. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she said, not bothering to hide her exasperation.

"Not only was it not urgent, but you would have used it as an excuse to not go on that date."

Mary Margaret, anticipating a scolding, backed out of Regina's office and shut the door behind her.

Sighing to herself in Mary Margaret's absence, Regina picked up the receiver of her landline and dialed the familiar number.

Regina owned and managed one of the biggest boutiques in New York and had recently begun lending her meticulous eye for fashion as a stylist. It was only a side job she did mostly for leisure. If it were to ever interfere with the daily running of Enchanted, she would stop immediately. She had worked too hard to get to where she was. She had started with just a small store in a mall and had eventually gotten her own building. She had refurbished an old apartment building: she used the ground floor for storage, the first floor for the store, and the top floor served as a loft, which she rented out to Mary Margaret for a few hundred bucks just so she didn't feel like it was charity. She was currently in the early process of opening more branches across the city.

"Kathryn, hi. Sorry for the delayed response, but you know what they say about good help." Regina spoke into the receiver.

On the other end, Kathryn chuckled. "Oh, that Mary Margaret is a sweetheart, and you know you would lose all your fingers before you got rid of her."

Regina agreed silently before pressing on. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a client who needs you desperately. She's about to launch the biggest tear jerker book of the century, but her style is a bit too housewife chic."

Regina tittered. "When is this book launch?"

"This Saturday."

Regina slipped the phone to rest between her neck and shoulder while she flipped through her planner. Saturday night she had plans with her friends, in the evening she had a boatload of deliveries to receive, but before twelve she was free. She would have to skip yoga, but the fat paycheck she'd receive would compensate.

"I can make it, barely. Why don't you liaise with Mary Margaret on a specific time, the address for the book launch, and this housewife's dimensions."

Kathryn sighed in relief. "Oh, you're a Godsend Regina!"

"Hardly." Regina muttered before hanging up. As if it were timed, the moment she got off the phone she heard squealing and quiet chatter from outside her office. When she slid her door open, she saw her employees surrounding their intern, Ruby, like a gaggle of geese. Ruby was working on a probationary period until Regina decided what to do with her. She was busy showing off a hickey on her neck; Regina rolled her eyes as she approached the girls.

"Ruby, I'm thrilled about your sex life." Regina stood with her hands on her hips. "Really, I am, but this isn't a sleepover, so could you not?"

Ruby didn't dare utter another word and fell in line, as was procedure in the mornings before they opened. Regina would assess their outfits and made sure they represented her and the store properly before they opened. She deliberately hired beautiful young adults and taught them to sell women fairy tales through the clothes. Her customers usually walked out believing that a particular item of clothing was going to make them twenty-five again. She had trained her girls to observe and sell what that customer most desired whether it was youth or confidence.

She gave them each a once over with a critical eye. Mary Margaret wore a yellow mini skirt, ruffled blue blouse and red pumps. She always wore the apple charm pendant Regina had gotten her for her high school graduation. If it wasn't around her neck hanging from a silver necklace, then it was around her wrist attached to her charm bracelet, another gift from Regina. Mary Margaret had been her first employee; Regina had known the younger girl from birth. Their parents were the best of friends: Cora, Regina's mother, was Mary Margaret's Godmother. Their parents were on their way to the Opera when a tragic car accident took their lives. Regina had turned eighteen that summer and took Mary Margaret in while she juggled college and the first phase of adulthood. Mary Margaret had been glued to Regina's side ever since.

Belle and Aurora were hired next. Belle wore a yellow mesh mini dress, paired with strappy gold heels and matching gold accessories. Aside from Mary Margaret, Belle had been with her the longest. She was fond of Belle on most days. Aurora, who stood next to Belle, wore a blush pink skater dress, accessorized with white platforms heels and a flower crown. Ashley and Ariel joined a year later. They fit in well with the others, and even though Regina and Ariel had minor disputes, Regina recognized her as a good worker and wouldn't fire the girl over their small differences.

Speaking of differences, Regina eyed Ariel's outfit with a quirked eyebrow; she wore olive green jeans and a red crop top. The crop top would have been fine, if not for the red converse she wore on her feet.

Ariel tried to quickly explain. "I packed my pumps, and I was about to change into them. You know I can barely walk in those things."

Accepting her explanation, Regina moved on to study Ashley. She wore a light blue skater dress and had accessorized with silver jewelry. Ashley only worked at Enchanted for fun; she had married well and therefore didn't require the income. She was good with the customers and had impeccable taste.

Ruby stood at the end of the line. She was a gamble and unlike any other girl Regina had hired. She was edgier and slightly goth, but Regina hadn't decided yet if her style would be good or bad for the store. Ruby wore leather shorts, a white crop top, and a red blazer. She accessorized with worn black tights, boots and a choker. It wasn't Regina's style, but she did appreciate a sense of style - no matter the type. Regina was satisfied with the outfits before her; she gestured at Ruby to flip the sign on the front door to open. They opened at nine, and their first customer came in five minutes past the hour.

"Have a good day, ladies." Regina trilled before retreating to her office.

* * *

Robin had to force himself out of bed. His dark curtains blocked out the sun, so he couldn't even begin to guess what time it was. He knew he needed get up and get his shit together, simply speaking. Still, getting out of bed was the hardest thing. Granted, he felt that way about life in general. Over the last few months, he and his ex-wife hadn't been seeing eye to eye, to put it lightly. Their disagreements had bled into all other aspects of his life. He couldn't remember the last time he had been to work. Robin was achingly grateful for August and his other friends, who had been picking up the slack in his absence.

He had managed to get to the foot of the bed, his legs hanging off, when he felt a pair of warm hands around his midsection. He didn't even hear her enter the room.

"Feeling any better?" Mulan questioned, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

"Not really, but I'm glad you're here." Robin sighed. He wrapped his own arms around hers. It wouldn't be much longer, but he was treasuring the time he had left with her. Every time she deployed, he felt an all-consuming sense of dread.

"Breakfast? On me." Robin asked.

"I can't. For one, it's almost midday, and secondly, Phillip is coming to get me in two minutes. But, because I know I can't leave you alone without you punching holes in our walls, I called in reinforcements."

Robin heard the unmistakable voices of Will and Killian coming from the kitchen. He followed Mulan into the kitchen to find his oldest friends fighting over a piece of frozen pizza.

"Are you two kidding right now?" Mulan grumbled, causing the men to startle apart.

Both dropped the ends of the pizza they held; Mulan was undeniably the scariest person they knew.

Will gave Robin a once over, and with a whistle of disbelief, said pointedly: "You look like shit."

Robin brushed him off with a wave of his hand and retreated back into his room.

Mulan trained her pleading gaze on the men as Phillip rapped on the door just as Robin closed his bedroom door. "Don't worry about a thing, love." Killian assured her. "We'll take good care of him."

"Just stay out of trouble." Mulan begged before disappearing out the front door.

In her absence, Killian stood outside Robin's bedroom door and banged on the wood until the inside of his hand turned pink. "Get out of here you piece of shit!" Killian joked good-naturedly.

"Piss off." Robin yelled back through the closed door.

"You need to get ready for Mulan's birthday." Killian tried. "It's already Wednesday, and her birthday is tomorrow…bet you haven't even gotten her a gift! She deserves something nice from her so called best friend, doesn't she?"

Will grinned at Killian; he was impressed his friend was able to make up such bullshit on demand. Killian gave him a quiet thumb up by way of response.

The pair heard the latch shift and finally Robin emerged, looking slightly panicked. "I forgot about that, shit, what do you think I should get her?"

"Heck if I know." Will parroted. "Something expensive?"

"Well that narrows it down now, doesn't it Will?" Robin said, he was mostly angry at himself for forgetting to buy Mulan a present.

Will rolled his and continued to badger Robin. "Just hop in the bloody shower, and let's go find our girl something!"

"Fine." Robin sighed.

They even got a smile out of him. However, as soon as it lit up his features, it disappeared as the landline rang.

Killian picked it up, and his eyes went dark as he listened to the caller's voice. Robin knew that look anywhere.

"Aye, he's in the shower…" Killian tried.

Robin stared, wide eyed, and retreated back into his room and slammed the door shut.

Will panicked and yanked the phone plug out of the wall. Killian glared when the plug fell to the ground.

"What?" Will bit out. "I handled the situation."

Killian rolled his eyes and put the phone back down on the side table. "Marian really did a number on him didn't she?"

"That she did."

* * *

Regina was in the process of ordering her lunch when she heard a small commotion from outside her door. She groaned and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blonde hurricane about to burst through her office door

"Regina freaking Mills." The petite blonde was blowing steam out her ears as she stormed into Regina's office.

"Tink..." she started cautiously. Regina knew she had a lecture coming. They had been friends for years, and she knew Tinkerbell would have a lecture for her, as sure as the sun would rise.

Mary Margaret stood behind Tinkerbell with an apologetic smile. "I couldn't hold her back."

Tinkerbell completely ignored Mary Margaret and tore right into Regina. "You stood up another date. How dare you?" Her eyes were icy with scorn.

"Tink-" Regina started.

"No, you don't get to talk. I spent half the night telling Graham you were a good person under layers of designer clothes and red lipstick." Frustrated, Tinkerbell ran her fingers through her hair. "This is college all over again!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Plus, I thought you forgave me for that…it's been years."

"Did I miss something?" Mary Margaret interjected. "I was young when Regina was in college. I probably missed a lot of things."

"Of course she didn't tell you. It was back in college when we met." Tinkerbell started.

"How did you two meet? You've been friends for as long as I can remember." Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow curiously.

"She was trying to jump off a-"

"For the last time: I didn't jump, I fell." Regina shot Tinkerbell a glare.

Mary Margaret sensed there was more to the tale and took a seat at the edge of Regina's desk, facing Tinkerbell. "Okay, now I have to hear the story."

Tinkerbell smirked. "You'll never believe it…"

 _"Best Halloween ever! "A naked drunk yelled as he ran past Regina._

 _She rolled her eyes as she made her way into the Hoffer building, which was commonly referred to as the tallest and oldest building on campus. It was a notorious hook up spot on campus. Regina had never been, but she was sure no one would be up there on Halloween night with raging parties all over campus. Jefferson had asked her to meet him there, and since it was the first time in weeks she would get to see him without the guise of a student professor relationship, she had agreed._

 _She took the elevator to the highest floor and paced for almost an hour. Each passing moment she was alone caused her further anxiety. Once an hour had passed she was livid. Deciding to give him another 10 minutes, Regina gripped the iron of the balcony to steady herself. Her phone buzzed and showed a text from the plumber, which was just the name she saved Jefferson under. He had cancelled; Regina slammed her fist on the railing in a fit of rage. Her heart leapt out of her chest as pieces of the balcony gave way and tumbled to the ground below. It all happened too quickly; she clawed against the fallen balcony, seeking out a place to grab onto. In that moment, Regina was convinced she would die. A small part of her wanted to just let go, but the grip of a small, strong hand prevented her from even making that decision. She was either drunk or she was saved by a green angel._

 _Eyeing the petite blonde before her, Regina balked, "I must be more drunk than I thought. A green angel…really?"_

 _"What?" The blonde girl questioned, confused. "I'm Tinkerbell." she said it in a matter of fact tone like it should have been obvious. "And you're welcome."_

 _"Right sorry. Thanks."_

 _"It's fine. I couldn't afford fairy wings, so I just spray painted the cheaper angel wings green."_

* * *

 _The girls were hunched together in Tinkerbell's dorm room, eating Halloween candy and drinking Smirnoff._

 _"You can't even call it a relationship." Regina lamented, her head resting in her hands. "He keeps canceling on me. I barely see him as is. I think we're as good as done."_

 _Tinkerbell patted her friend on the shoulder. "That isn't love, Regina! You know what you need? A good ole set up! Let me help you."_

 _Regina bit back a laugh. "Find love?! I think we've had one too many Smirnoffs."_

 _"I'm not drunk!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. "I'm a psychology major, and for my end of year project I collaborated with a software engineer, and we've created this awesome software that makes full proof matches. We call it Soulmate. Let me find your soulmate."_

" _Whatever. It's worth a shot. It's not like I have anything to lose."_

 _Tinkerbell squealed excitedly._

"Ahh, so that's where you got your nickname from." Mary Margaret sing-sung.

Tinkerbell nodded while Regina glared disapprovingly at them.

"So what happened? Did you find her soulmate? I can't believe your million-dollar dating website started off as a college project." Mary Margaret chattered away; she was completely absorbed in the story.

"I sure did. She and this mystery guy hit it off. They started exchanging messages like crazy, but Regina here went classic Regina and on the night they planned to meet up, chickened out and stood him up…effectively ruining my final year project."

"I didn't know I was your Guinea pig or that you would flunk the class." Regina swatted Tinkerbell's arm playfully.

"You and this guy really hit it off; you were the perfect example that the software worked."

"You can't tell that with messages. It was a fluke."

Tinkerbell sighed. "See what I have to deal with?" she posed the question to Mary Margaret, who laughed and nodded.

* * *

The plan was definitely to find Mulan a gift, but the three friends found themselves in one of the bars Robin owned instead. Killian ran the branch in Soho, so he stood behind the counter manning the drinks. Both Robin and Killian were absorbed in Will's story as he animatedly mimicked a stabbing motion.

"So Ana is freaking out, and she's just about ready to plunge the knife in Alice's chest, and I stood there like a bloody idiot, babbling that she's just a friend!"

Killian and Robin roared with laughter until they gripped their aching sides.

Robin patted Will on the back. "And you two want me to get back out into the dating pool when you're having the worst luck with women."

"Don't let my horror tales scare you." Will scoffed. "Ana is the craziest, most infuriating woman I've ever met."

"She's also the only woman you can't live without, no matter how many times she tries to kill your friend." Killian said.

Will downed the rest of his beer and nodded. "It's like she's thick or something. Alice is like my sister. It's not like she caught us in bed or something. We were on the couch watching a match."

"If she was ugly, Ana wouldn't have a problem." Robin joked.

"Bullocks! No woman wants her man to have a female best friend, whether she looks like Ugly Betsy or a Victoria's Secret model." Killian said.

"Betty." Robin corrected.

Killian frowned. "What?"

"Never mind." Robin rolled his eyes. "But I'll tell you this: it's cause you're basically telling your girl 'I have another girl and she's closer to me than you.' Trust me, that's what they hear regardless of what we say… and heck, they're right."

"You're saying men and women can't be just friends?" Killian asked, passing a damp cloth over the counter where rings of condensation had collected from the guys' drinks.

"You're dating the woman you introduced as your friend last year," Will accused. "And you Robin? You and Mulan are the strangest pair I've ever seen."

Robin held up his hands, as if in surrender. "In my defense, Mulan was into girls when we met so technically we were both chasing skirts. Killian is the one who should be on trial."

"I always intended on dating Emma, but I just had to ease her into it. Trust issues and all that." Killian defended. "Women are not all bad, you know. And you stewing alone isn't helping anybody. You should consider getting back out there. It's been over a year, Robin, don't you think-" Killian said in a friendly tone.

Robin shook his head. "The last thing I need right now is drama. I don't think it's my time yet."

* * *

Regina met 7:00pm with a kink in her neck. The day had forced her to unwind at the office. She had unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse and propped her feet up on her desk. She took off her reading glasses and rubbed at her eyes, the paperwork now forgotten. She heard quiet voices outside and went to look. She had assumed they had all left, considering it was well after closing time. She stretched on her tippy toes when she got to her feet. She had done herself an injustice by staying hunched over for hours in the same position doing paperwork.

When she slid her office door open, she saw Mary Margaret and Ruby chatting quietly while refolding clothes. Regina was pleased Ruby was trying to put in extra effort staying late. She made a mental note of it. Belle was also still there, wiping down mirrors in the guest room.

"You know you can take off. I still have quite a bit to do so I'll close up today." Regina said to Mary Margaret, who usually closed up the store.

Regina didn't mind closing the store. She didn't really have anything to go home to either…perhaps left overs and a glass of wine.

* * *

Robin left Killian and Will minutes to seven. He didn't know why he had expected to get anything productive done with those two idiots. Although he doubted he would find any place open so late, he still went looking around on foot. It was unlikely he would leave the house for the rest of the week.

The solitude plunged him back into his internal hell. It was like he couldn't catch himself; even though he didn't want to be miserable, he still was.

He hadn't even realized he had stopped walking. He wasn't sure how long he had been in that spot, likely resembling a wounded puppy, while he mulled over his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw her. Probably the most beautiful woman he had seen in years. It had been ages since a woman stunned him. It was through a glass window; the lighting was dim, but he was still sure of her beauty. She was rubbing at her neck, causing her dark hair to hang off her left shoulder.

What the hell was happening? Robin was baffled. This stunning woman had made him forget everything he had said to Will and Killian earlier. It would definitely be his time to get back to dating if it were with this dark haired beauty.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you're interested, let me know.**

 **EnA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Two**

Regina was about to retreat to her office when the chime above the door sounded. She wondered who left the sign on the door flipped to open as she whirled around, ready to send the would-be customer away.

The man's cerulean blues made her change her mind.

"I don't think we carry your size." Regina teased with a gentle bite of her lip. "And we're about to close."

He tossed an easy smile her way, and she nearly died when his dimples made an appearance.

"Please, I'm desperate here." He clapped his hands together in a begging motion. "I'm looking for a gift for a friend. She's the most amazing woman, and she has a birthday coming up. Will you help me?"

Regina looked back at the others, noting they suddenly each seemed too busy to tend to a customer. Knowing Mary Margaret had egged them on, she rolled her eyes.

She turned back to the handsome man with a smile. "I guess I can. I'm Regina. What size are we looking for?"

He shrugged, looking painfully unsure, before he snapped his fingers decisively. He reached for his phone and pulled up a picture of the woman he was shopping for. They were in the picture together, his arm around her. Regina bit her inner lip. Not his mother then. It was too good to be true. All expectations had died in a matter of seconds.

Her mood had shifted quite quickly. After seeing the handsome man in the picture with the beautiful woman, she had no patience or desire to flirt; she became flippant. "Are you sure you don't want to go elsewhere? Nothing here is cheap."

"Money isn't an object." He smirked.

She cleared her throat. "Fine. Belle, could you help-"

"Robin."

"Robin, here, find something for his…friend." Regina muttered awkwardly. She felt awfully uncomfortable.

The fantasy of which this handsome man in her store was the star burned out rather quickly, and she went over to Mary Margaret to give her a proper scolding.

Belle led Robin to a rack of chiffon blouses.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Regina hissed.

"I wasn't going for subtlety… but really, did you see him? He's cute, huh?" Mary Margaret whispered back, conspiratorially.

"That's beside the point! I already have to deal with Tink, so don't tell me you're trying to set me up with anything in pants now, too."

"Speaking of-" Regina raised a finger and cut her off by stalking away. The younger girl was left to swallow her giggles.

Belle was preparing to process Robin's purchase at the cash register when Regina noticed his eyes darting around the store, plainly seeking her out. She quietly slipped into her office; she didn't need any false hope or drama that would come from entertaining a man who was already involved.

* * *

Regina was too immersed in piles of paperwork to realize Belle had slipped quietly into her office. Regina looked up in time to see Belle's auburn ponytail swinging in her wake. She looked down at her desk and noticed a scrap of paper that wasn't there before.

'Robin' was scribbled to the top, followed by his phone number.

Regina bolted from her desk chair to catch up with Belle before she left. Regina caught her just as she was leaving with Ruby.

"What's this?" She waved the scrap of paper in Belle's face.

"That guy's number." Belle replied. "He insisted I give it to you. I was just following orders."

Mary Margaret giggled. "Nice, Belle. He was cute, wasn't he?"

"Not my type." Ruby piped up.

"Same." Belle chimed in.

"Oh yeah, you love em' old and rich." Ruby joked with a gentle poke to Belle's side. Regina didn't know what that was about but she made a mental note to ask about it later.

"So, are you going to call him?" With a twinkle in her eyes, Mary Margaret questioned Regina.

Regina didn't even feel Mary Margaret's ridiculous question justified an answer. She crumpled the paper in her hands to prove her point.

"I'm telling Tink!" Mary Margaret stuck out her tongue.

"You wouldn't dare." Regina spat out.

Mary Margaret grinned and linked arms with Ruby and Belle and dashed away from Regina as fast as possible, with the squealing girls in tow.

Regina picked up the crumpled paper from the floor once the girls were gone. She sighed even as she placed it in her pocket; she was well aware that she was being pathetic. She had no intention of calling him…yet she no intention of throwing the number away either.

* * *

Robin got home before Mulan with enough time to sniff out a spot to hide her gift. There weren't a lot of options in their intimate two-bedroom apartment. Mulan was usually away on some secret mission with the army she wasn't allowed to tell him about. Robin lived in the apartment alone for most of the year that he'd been living with her. She'd only just returned a month ago. It had been majorly comforting having her around especially with Marian's book coming out. He wasn't coping with the idea that the most intimate details of their marriage would soon be public knowledge. If he wasn't thinking about Marian he was drinking, and if he wasn't drinking he was punching holes into the wall.

Luckily, he had a new escape. Her name was Regina, and the only thing he really knew about her was that she was incredibly sexy. He could still see her plump lips and perfectly curvy body.

In the few short hours he had known her, he found himself staring at the phone, wishing Regina would call. He had never been this fascinated with a woman from the get-go. It was different with Marian: they got together during a time when both of them were seeking something profound. It was a slow burn built on friendship and trust. But Regina had captivated him… almost like he had been enchanted.

Robin hid Mulan's present at the bottom of a small closet where he kept liquor and his old archery paraphernalia. He plopped down on his couch and enjoyed a dinner of Cheetos and beer before he fell asleep on the couch. In the moments before he dozed off, he found himself staring at his phone on the coffee table.

Around midnight, Mulan's keys jangling outside the door woke him up, and he realized sleepily that Regina probably wasn't going to call. He concluded that a woman like her was probably taken or not at all interested in someone like him.

Robin roused himself from the couch and went to the kitchen to pull together a semi substantial dinner. He was bent over, rifling through the fridge, when Mulan slapped his back playfully.

When he spun around he noticed a styrofoam container in her hands and he grinned appreciatively as he took the container from her.

"Ribs and fries." she stated.

"Chips." he corrected with a raised eyebrow. "But semantics."

She rolled her eyes, shed her jacket and flung it onto the couch. "What did you guys get up to today?"

"Nothing much." he replied, as he wasted no time getting into the ribs. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard over his head.

"You guys went to the bar, didn't you?" Mulan leaned over the counter to look him in the eye.

"Drinking was involved, yes, but at least I didn't punch the wall."

"Marian called again?" she questioned.

"She did." Robin paused before he continued transferring the food from the container to the plate. "I didn't get a chance to talk to her though."

"She's going through with the book?" Mulan wanted to know.

Robin clenched up. He couldn't help the mini panic attack he had every time Marian and her book came up. His ears rang to the point where he thought his eardrums would pop.

"Seems that way." he responded, with his back turned to her. He was thankful she couldn't see the torment in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. What can I do?" He spun around and threw his hands in the air.

"Talk to her." Mulan chided gently.

"I can't. Not without getting so angry I wanna punch something or so sad I wanna break down crying."

"Robin, you and Marian were as close as can be. You can still talk to her. If not to change her mind, then at least for your own peace of mind. Closure."

"I don't think I can." he whispered.

"Would it help if I came along?" she questioned.

"That won't be necessary, but I have to talk to her eventually. Guess it's as good a time as any." He kissed her forehead. "Thanks anyway."

"Put that in the microwave before you eat it." Mulan instructed before retiring to her room.

"Yes mom!" he called after her.

* * *

On Saturday morning Regina woke up two minutes before her alarm clock shrieked at her, telling her it was 6:00 a.m. She took her time in the shower and applied lotion extra slowly once she was toweled dry. Her morning routine was awfully mundane, and she couldn't help but replay her brief encounter with Robin. His mischievous smile and gorgeous eyes had left quite an indelible impression.

Breakfast consisted of scrambled egg whites, toast and half of a grapefruit. When she sat down to eat she pulled out her phone to call Mary Margaret. Hopefully the chipper and talkative girl could save her from her thoughts today.

"Good morning!" Mary Margaret sung into the phone.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Regina grilled her as she forked down a mouthful of eggs. "It's chipper even for you."

"Why do you think?" she replied cheekily.

"Oh God, some things I just don't need to know." Regina groaned with a shake of her head. "I'm calling because I need my trusty assistant this morning. I'm heading to Chelsea for Kathryn's book launch thing. Want to come along? We can grab an early lunch before heading back."

"I can't David and I are-"

Regina tuned out the rest. She had heard it too many times before. She didn't bother to hide her growing irritation with David taking up almost all Mary Margaret's time. She was ready for the young girl to be past this phase so things could go back to the way they were.

"That's fine. I'll see you at the store then." Came Regina's clipped response.

* * *

Regina arrived at the venue with three outfit changes draped across her arms. She was confident one of them would suffice if she couldn't work with what they had on hand.

Kathryn greeted her at the entrance to the hall with a brief hug. The blonde looked especially radiant in her emerald green pants suit and her hair tied back into a bun. Regina had met her in college when they were both studying business management.

"The dressing room is the third door on the right. You should be out of here before 10; my client is very agreeable. Especially since she got that check." With her hand on Regina's arm, she guided her towards the dressing room.

"What is the book about anyway?" Regina was curious.

"Oh, it's a story about her-" Kathryn started, before a man in an expensive suit interrupted her with a tap on her shoulder. They spoke quietly to each other before Kathryn turned to her.

"I have to go put out a fire."

"Go on, I'll get to work." Regina said.

She headed down to the third door and knocked once before entering. A brunette was hunched over a vanity sobbing, her mascara completely ruined. Regina had never felt so awkward. When the crying woman realized she wasn't alone, she sat up and swatted at the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina started to leave. "You look like you need a minute."

"No, no. I'm sorry." The woman apologized. "You're the one Kathryn told me about. Regina, is it?"

Regina nodded. "And you are?"

"Marian. Nice to meet you."

The women shook hands, and Regina quietly acknowledged the woman's beauty. Even with smeared make up and puffy bags under her eyes Regina appreciated her flawless skin and kind brown eyes.

"Why don't you go fix that?" Regina gestured to the ruined mascara. "I'll see what they want you in."

Regina rifled through the racks with a scowl; she was immensely relieved she had brought her own outfits. "They cannot be serious. These are pathetic." she muttered, running her hand over the gaudy fabrics.

Marian now stood beside her with a shrug. "I don't know a lot about fashion really."

"Don't worry." Regina assured her. "You're a beautiful woman, and that's what we're going to show." She reached for one of her coat bags and unzipped it. She took out a navy blue embroidered flared skirt and a light blue ribbon hem crop top. She lucked out that they had nude pumps on hand.

Regina watched with a small smile as the woman ran her fingers over the material of the skirt. "You can keep them if you want."

"Wow!" The woman's brown eyes twinkled. "These are beautiful, but I can't accept them."

"You're sweet, but it's fine, and I insist. You should go get changed so I know for sure I made the right decision."

Marian disappeared behind the screens to change and emerged a few minutes later fully dressed.

Regina reached over to smooth out the skirt out and nodded her approval. "Perfect."

"Thank you, Regina…for everything. Now if I could stop being a nervous wreck. I wish-" Marian shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind."

Regina found Marian's words slightly odd, but brushed them aside as nervous jitters. "Good luck today." she offered, before gathering up the coat racks and leaving Marian standing in front of the mirror.

She exited through the backdoor and bumped into the last person she was ever expecting to see: Robin. He seemed just as surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously.

He didn't seem in a sharing mood as he kept it tight lipped and opted instead to ask a different question. "Why didn't you call me?"

She folded her arms, an inherent defensive move, as she was not expecting him to be so forward.

"You can't answer a question with another question, much less one completely unrelated." she teased.

"Why I'm here is incredibly personal; I hope you'll respect that." Robin said softly.

"Oh, well I didn't really want to know." Regina backtracked, sorry she had hit a nerve. "I was just surprised to see you here, of all places."

"How about that? Don't you think this is fate?" He smiled at her, and she could have sworn her heart momentarily stopped.

"If I believed in fate, probably."

Robin quirked an eyebrow at her obvious cynicism.

"You asked why I didn't call you, but I think you know why." Regina stated brusquely. "Goodbye Robin."

She side stepped him and started down the sidewalk without another glance in his direction, no matter how deeply she wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Three**

Robin was up at five; sleep seemed to be a foreign concept. He saw Marian when he closed his eyes. He saw her tears, felt that dread coil in his stomach and the feeling that his life was over.

He shot awake and had been staring up at the dark for hours since. Exhaustion must have won in the end, because the next time he woke up it was seven and Mulan was asleep next to him.

He poked her awake. When she stirred he turned to face her in bed. "Phillip know you share my bed?"

She scrunched her nose. "No. Are you gonna tell him so he can kick your ass?"

Robin scoffed. "I would kill Phillip and he knows it."

Mulan laughed and maneuvered herself up to rest against the wall his bed was jammed up against. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "I'm going to see her today."

Mulan slipped back down the bed and hugged his side. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Robin."

"Me too."

Mulan was the anchor keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground. Keeping him sane. When she left again he didn't know what would keep him from spiraling.

* * *

If there was a word for 'so-tense-I-could-puke' it was what Robin was feeling. He didn't know how Marian would react to seeing him. He didn't know if they could still have a civilized conversation, after all that had been said.

The moment he saw Regina, however, he had forgotten about it all. What was she even doing here? He couldn't believe his luck.

The dark haired beauty wore a form fitting dress, and he suddenly couldn't decide what color he liked her in best. The black she had on today or the red he had seen her in the first time they met. He had a feeling she would look good in anything, regardless.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

He was sure unloading his baggage on her would scare her away, so he had no intention of telling her about Marian. However, her own reason for being there boggled him. The coat racks in her hand gave him a general idea that it was something to do with her store.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked boldly.

"You can't answer a question with another question, much less one completely unrelated."

She was bleak, but he found it adorable.

"Why I'm here is incredibly personal; I hope you'll respect that."

They were both adults, and when he looked into her eyes he saw understanding and knew he had chosen the right words.

"Oh, well I didn't really want to know. I was just surprised to see you here, of all places." she responded.

"How about that?" he teased. "You don't think fate is trying to tell you something?"

"If I believed in fate, probably."

Robin quirked an eyebrow; she was something else.

"You asked why I didn't call you, but I think you know why. Goodbye Robin." Regina said coolly and spun on her heel.

Her last words made him wonder if she knew about Marian already. He decided against it because she lacked pity in her gaze.

* * *

"Marian." She almost jumped out of her chair when Robin called her name.

"I knew you would come!" she cried and ran to hug him but stopped in her tracks when he braced her.

"I'm not here to continue on with this facade. I'm here to talk you out of this." he begged; he hoped his gaze conveyed his sense of desperation. "For the last time, Marian, please don't do this."

Marian was deflated. It was the same thing every single time. "Do we have to have this same conversation every single time I see you? What is so wrong about sharing my story?"

"Because it's not your story Marian, it's our story. I thought we made decisions together, but you had no regard for my feelings or opinions." he explained. "You went ahead and did whatever you wanted."

She folded her arms defensively. "I need to do this, Robin."

"And I'm begging you not to." he pleaded

"I don't think that's fair."

"Marian, if you go out there, we're really done." he whispered. "There'll be no chance of reconciling."

She stiffened, but didn't bat an eye. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She left without another word.

Robin heard the applause as she entered the packed hall. It took him almost two minutes to gather his wits and finally leave.

He left Marian behind as well.

* * *

Regina got back to Enchanted by midday after picking up lunch and stopping by her favorite bakery. She set a box of cupcakes near the cash register for her staff. She'd deny it with her dying breath, but she really did care for her girls. They seemed grateful for the treat, and Regina left them huddled around the box with squeals of delight.

The day dragged on and she couldn't think of much else beyond Robin. The coincidence of running into him again had set her brain on fire and filled her body with a giddy sense of excitement. She couldn't help but be drawn to his persistent, flirtatious nature.

Sydney distracted her for an hour or two. He usually delivered inventory while doing his best not to openly stare at her ass. She signed the clipboard and walked the man out. From the doorway of the store, she almost did a double take when she noticed the woman from Robin's picture getting out of a dark blue sedan. She was heading straight for the store. Regina balked: was she about to get in the middle of the 'why are you talking to my man?' spat? She was mortified. She slipped back inside and begun pacing. Running was an option, so was bracing her before she even stepped foot into the store but Regina's contemplating took up too much time. Before she had decided how best to handle the situation the chime above the door had sounded and the woman was suddenly in front of her.

"How can I help you?" Regina asked smoothly, although with little confidence.

"I received this gift the other day," she pulled out the blouse, "but it's a size too small." The pretty woman explained. "Do you think I could exchange it for a bigger size?"

Regina almost physically sagged in relief. She was obviously oblivious. "Of course. I remember the purchase." Regina said fishing for information. "You're lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend."

The woman looked tickled. "Robin? Gross, he's my best friend. My boyfriend is in the car outside."

"Oh." Regina said heart racing. She looked around for the closest clerk. Aurora passed by and Regina grabbed her hand.

"Could you get-" She stopped suddenly when she realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"Mulan."

"Mulan…a bigger size please."

"Not a problem, follow me." Aurora smiled and led the woman to the back of the store.

Regina mentally chided herself for drawing such a conclusion as she watched the two women walk away.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Robin's head shot up at the sound of Mulan's voice. She looked incredibly angry; her hand rested on her hip and her posture was stiff.

He frowned when he looked up at the small clock in their kitchen.

"I've been out for so long?"

"That's all you have to say? It's been hours Robin." Mulan's voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. "I was worried sick. You can be so unpredictable when it comes to Marian."

"I'm sorry." He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm fine and it's over. I guess I haven't been in love with Marian for a while now. I just-"

"Wanted to the honorable thing. I know. You're still an honorable man, Robin." She eased into his hug.

"Coming from you that means a lot." He smiled.

"Now you're gonna take me to dinner for putting me through that." Mulan said as she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Robin looked puzzled.

"The two idiots, I sent them out to look for you."

"Tell them to meet us at Granny's." Robin told her.

"Phillip too?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Why not."

They grabbed their coats and started down the hall. "I have to tell you about this smoking hot red head I met at a store today." Mulan started.

"Not this again Mulan." Robin rolled his eyes. "Geez, I'm telling Phillip."

"Go ahead." she teased. "He'll probably think it's hot."

He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Tinkerbell's dinner parties were notorious. In the beginning, they really were actual dinner parties full of good food and conversation. Over time, they had evolved into a bunch of women drinking heavily and going on about their personal lives. It was rare that anyone left Tinkerbell's party sober or able to remember their name.

As dignified as Regina was, she had definitely indulged in Tinkerbell's cocktails to the point of stumbling in her pumps. Tonight was no different. She downed her second glass of white wine as Elsa went on about her week from hell.

"Enough about me though, I just want to forget this week ever happened." Elsa said.

"So forget it." Tinkerbell said, gesturing to the pitcher of her special cocktail. It was probably illegal in some states.

"Okay, okay, so what does it mean when he insists I be on top in bed every time?" Tinkerbell asked.

She looked around at the table. Regina at her right, Elsa at her left, Guinevere and Glinda were opposite them, and they were all tight lipped. With the alcohol came the secrets. Tinkerbell would go on about her sexual escapades with her conquest of the moment. Elsa had once confessed she had a dirty dream about her sister's fiancé, and Guinevere was quite blatant about her affair with her husband's best friend. Somehow the secrets, big and small, had bonded the four friends who really only met up under the guise of this dinner party. Regina had known Glinda in passing, but knew the other two through Tinkerbell.

"Maybe he's no good and wants you to do all the work." Elsa giggled.

"Then why the hell are you still with him? What did you tell me his name was?" Regina asked.

"You can't pick on me when you have a guy with a girlfriend chasing you like a puppy dog?" Tinkerbell exclaimed, pointedly.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing?" Guinevere asked.

Regina shrugged nonchalantly. "Turns out it wasn't his girlfriend, but his friend."

"What? And you haven't called him yet? Regina, what are you waiting for?" Tinkerbell slapped the table in front of her. She had evidently consumed too much alcohol already.

"You think I should?" Regina bit her lip.

"You had better." Tinkerbell said, semi seriously.

The other tipsy women egged her on with exclamations of agreement.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Robin's number was crumpled on a piece of paper that was still on her night table.

"I don't have his number on me." she tried.

The table erupted in protest and boos, which Regina shooed off with a wave of her hand.

"You don't live that far from Tink." Glinda pointed out. "A five-minute walk at most."

"Ladies, I am not calling that man two glasses of wine in, and that's all I'm discussing on the matter tonight."

The women sensed she was serious and returned to their risotto, cocktails and lighter conversation. While she ate and drank silently Regina didn't see any reason not to call Robin. The fact that she thought he was in a relationship was the only thing holding her back. She deserved a little fun anyway so then and there she made up her mind.

* * *

Later that night Tinkerbell and Regina had sobered on coffee and brownies once the others had left. Regina had helped a little while Tinkberll cleaned up but mostly she just found a place to sit while Tinkerbell worked.

"Good party, huh?" Tinkerbell gave up on the dishes and leaned against the kitchen counter Regina sat on.

Regina shook her head at her friend. "I'll hear you tomorrow when you're puking chunks into the toilet."

Tinkerbell ignored her. "You know I spoke to Graham." She began to sound too sober for Regina's liking.

Regina sighed. "Tink, could you please not?"

"Regina, this isn't me being a pushy friend. I just want you to be happy." Tinkerbell took Regina's hands in her own and squeezed them gently.

"I am happy." Regina assured her with a small smile.

"Are you really?"

Tinkerbell's words followed Regina home that night. In fact, it was all she could think about as she got ready for bed. There had been a reason she didn't want to get into anything serious: she tried it once and it ended disastrously for her. Even as the heartbreak bubbled to the surface, she found herself reaching for her phone and the crumpled piece of paper on her night table.

She dialed the number before she could talk herself out of it.

"Hello?" His voice was full of question, likely due to the late hour and the unfamiliar number. The sound of his voice still put a smile on her lips.

"Robin. It's Regina." she breathed.

"Regina." He sounded elated, and she couldn't help the gallop of her heart. "I'm glad you called."

* * *

Robin found himself mostly day dreaming although he was surrounded by his favourite people at his favourite diner. Mulan and Phillip were making googly eyes at each other. Robin thought at some point they would just start making out. He shook his at the thought, Phillip was still a little scared of him so it was unlikely. Killian and Will were on either side of him conversing like they were sitting next to each other. Robin ate his burger quietly, nobody questioned his silence after the day he had. He was incredibly grateful they were just letting him be.

He had been trying to lick ketchup off the side of his mouth when Mulan tossed him a napkin with a playful roll of her eyes. He thanked her with a smile and took a sip of his beer. The bartender in him frowned at the poor quality of the beer.

"I'm going back to work." Robin blurted out unsure of where it had come from.

They all stared at him just as surprised. Before anyone could comment, loud wheezing came from a nearby booth. They all turned to see an elderly man coughing violently. A woman young enough to be his granddaughter in a tube top and shorts patted at his back until the coughing subsided. They watched until the apparent couple begun sharing kisses.

When they turned back they were all laughing uncontrollably.

"Any chance that's his friendly nurse?" Phillip joked.

"That man is my hero." Will said.

Robin shook his head but couldn't help but laugh. He had missed this weightlessness. He revelled in it until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had every intention of ignoring the call and just enjoy the company of his friends but something made him reach into his pocket anyway. He squinted his eyes at the unsaved number and nudged Killian so he could get out of the booth. He quickly made his way outside and answered.

"Robin. It's Regina." He looked up at the evening sky thanking every deity before be clearing his throat.

"Regina. I'm glad you called."

* * *

Tinkerbell hung around Enchanted Sunday morning since they only worked till midday on a Sunday. Tinkerbell was counting down the hours until she could steal Regina away for a hangover brunch. She was rifling through the sale racks, and Regina was at the cash register with Belle when Mary Margaret quietly sidled up next to Tinkerbell.

"Is it just me or does she seem to be in an awfully good mood?" Mary Margaret said under her breath.

"No, you're right. Maybe my cocktails are more powerful than I thought." Tinkerbell winked.

"Tink? How did the two of you become friends again? You said she destroyed your final year project."

"She went to the dean and sorted out my grade of course, but that wasn't what made us friends again."

"What was it then?" Mary Margaret was curious.

"She got me wings." Tinkerbell stated, matter of factly.

"She did what?" The girl looked confused.

"She got me an expensive pair of green fairy wings. At the time it meant a lot. It's kinda hard to explain, but we've been friends since."

"What are you two doing? Plotting against me?" Regina strolled over to the pair when she had finished up with Belle.

Tinkerbell and Mary Margaret exchanged grins.

"Oh, but you're content to die a cat lady. We won't intervene anymore." Tinkerbell joked. "What are we doing tonight? Mary Margaret can come along, and we'll keep it PG-13 for her sake."

"I'm 23, Tink." Mary Margaret waved her arms.

"Still a couple years too young to know what Regina and I get up to most nights." she said, winking at Regina.

Regina smirked. "Actually I have plans tonight."

She waited with bated breath for their reaction.

"What plans? You don't have plans. Not without me you don't." Tinkerbell huffed.

"It's a date, Tink." Regina said simply.

Mary Margaret and Tinkerbell seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Don't be so dramatic." Regina brushed passed both women; of course they followed her back to her office.

"With who?" Tinkerbell demanded answers.

"Robin." she responded.

Mary Margaret squealed and jumped in place in her Jimmy Choos.

"What changed?" Tinkerbell asked. "Don't get me wrong, Regina, but I've been setting you up with handsome, successful men for years and you've never taken an interest."

Regina thought about it but she didn't really have an answer.

"I don't know. It's Robin,there's something about him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Four**

"Robin, I'm wet." Regina whined.

"Shoot." He tore his jacket off and draped it over her.

They hurried down the street in the light August drizzle. She held the jacket tightly to her body, inhaling his heady scent deeply. She almost moaned aloud but bit her lip to keep it in. She was reveling in his smell too deeply because the next thing she knew she was being ushered in by the small of her back into the dimply lit bar.

They had come from dinner earlier that evening and neither of them had wanted to part ways just yet. Robin volunteered to show her his place of work, and she had agreed before he even finished asking. It was after midnight, prime bar time, and the small space was packed.

"Welcome to The Brew." Robin said, smiling proudly.

Regina looked around and was pleasantly surprised. With a name like 'The Brew' she was guilty of preconceived notions, all negative. She had imagined a strong stench of alcohol and peanut shells scattered on the floor. She was sure there'd be a sports game on, complete with rowdy drunk men.

Instead, Robin's bar was rustic and modern. It smelled of polished wood and cinnamon. Instead of a small television perched on the wall, there was soft contemporary music coming from speakers above the bar. Booths occupied cozy corners, and tables and chairs littered the remaining space. Regina followed him to the wooden bar counter and sat on a stool while he slipped behind the counter and rolled up his sleeves. She got a brief glance of his tattoo before he turned his hands over and placed them on the counter. He almost brushed against her own clasped hands.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"It's amazing." she admitted with a smile.

Robin grinned. "I think so."

"And it's the same at the other two locations?" she asked.

"Essentially."

Regina swallowed hard; he was becoming more attractive by the second now that she saw how he worked. He obviously took it seriously, and that was something she could identify with.

* * *

"What'll it be? Wine?" Robin asked, slapping his hands on the counter.

"Not tonight. Make me something you think I'll like." she responded with a challenge in her tone.

"You've already impressed me with your knowledge of wine…and trust me, it scored you major points."

Regina smiled, her heart thumping in her chest. Robin remembered their first date and his obvious tact at impressing her. He observed her carefully each time they went out…studied her until he had her memorized.

"Tonight you can surprise me." She winked.

He accepted the challenge eagerly. He spun around to the shelves of liquor behind him and browsed until he found his star ingredient. He knew immediately what he would make for her. He took his craft seriously, but Regina had just upped the ante. He began to move around behind the counter, gathering the other ingredients and a cocktail shaker.

The few weeks they had spent together had been pure bliss. Each day with Regina carried Robin further away from the pain, guilt and anger. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been plagued with the painful memories of his past.

As he reached into the freezer for ice, he could only hope it remained that way.

* * *

Regina admitted to herself that it was sexy watching Robin in his element. She found herself biting her inner lip and squeezing her thighs way too often as she watched him prepare her drink.

"How did you get into this exactly?" she asked while he tinkered around behind the counter.

"Owning a bar? Mixology?" he responded he shoveled ice into the shaker.

She nodded. "Both."

"Well, as a teenager, I loved alcohol way more than I should have." he answered truthfully, earning a laugh from her. "Like you, I studied business management in college, but my true passion was-"

"Alcohol?" she quipped.

"Put bluntly, yes."

She mulled it over for a few moments before deciding she liked his answer.

"Now, tell me how you feel about this." Robin poured the cold brown liquid into a wide rimmed glass and set it in front of her.

Regina was delighted and brought the glass to her nose. A small smile crossed her lips when she realized there was definitely an apple flavor in it. She thought there was no way he could know she loved apples already. She gave the liquid a swirl before slowly bringing the glass to her lips. She took a sip and a near orgasmic moan tumbled from her lips. When she looked up, Robin was staring at her with flushed cheeks (if anyone asked, he'd say it was the alcohol) and lust-filled eyes.

* * *

Robin gripped the edge of the counter tightly when she moaned. He had never heard anything so erotic in his life. It took all his restraint not to reach across the counter and kiss her…anything to hear her again. He only stopped staring when she set the glass down on the counter.

"So you like it then?" he teased. She glared playfully, but he could tell that she liked it.

"I do." she nodded. "What is it?"

"It's called the Widow's Touch. I went heavy on the applejack since you love apples so much."

"How did you know that?" Regina asked, toying with the stem of the glass.

"It's not rocket science, and we've been doing..." he paused. "…This for two-three weeks now, and I just picked up on it. What is it about apples that you love so much?"

"It's not the apple taste per se." She shifted the glass then looked up to meet his gaze. "I told you my parents died," she started. He remembered her telling him the tragic story on their third date.

He nodded and leaned in to give Regina his undivided attention.

"I had to care for the Blanchard's daughter. I couldn't have her seeing me break down, so every time I felt overwhelmed I would go sit under my childhood apple tree. It was the most private and comforting place I could think of."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly and offered a small smile. She took another sip of her drink.

"Well," Robin started. He knew he had to lighten the mood. "It was either this or appletinis, but you're more sophisticated than that."

"You know… I noticed things too." she said, mirth restored to her tone.

He grinned. "Really?" he cupped his chin in his palm. "Like what?"

"You used to be an athlete right?"

He was genuinely surprised she knew that much about him but smiled and nodded anyway. "Right."

She smiled smugly. "You hurt your shoulder?"

"Right again." Impressed, he pursed his lips. "I was a competitive archer when I was younger."

He hoped to God she wouldn't ask how he hurt his shoulder. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want to tell her that he was a thief and he had hurt himself doing stupid and reckless things.

"I can see it still bothers you." Regina noted and he sighed softly, relieved that she didn't pry.

He rubbed at his shoulder and shrugged.

"Just minor aching every now and again." He smirked mischievously. "You must have spent a great deal of time staring at my shoulders then."

He leaned into her a little more than necessary. Regina, however, did not mind and stood her ground and didn't move an inch.

It was astounding that they had not yet shared one kiss. Robin was a gentleman and after the year he had, he had no intention of rushing into anything. The pace they were moving at was perfect; there was no pressure. But he didn't know how much longer he could keep his attraction for her contained.

* * *

"Do I need to get a hose for this one?" A man's voice made Robin retreat a couple inches backward, much to Regina's annoyance.

Robin turned around and grinned so Regina knew the man approaching them was a friend. She had noticed him earlier, but he was tending to customers at the far end of the bar.

"Regina, this is August. He's been holding down the pub while I've been...busy. August, this is Regina, my-"

"Nice to meet you Regina." August cut him off before Robin could label them. "Can I just say you are far too beautiful to be hanging around this bum?" August said, obviously toying with Robin.

Robin swiftly changed the subject. "August is preparing to leave us and shepherd my sheep at my newest location in Brooklyn."

August nodded. "Robin here delayed my departure." August said in an exasperated tone.

"Guilty." Robin agreed. "There are some things I still need to finalize that I've neglected lately."

August and Robin exchanged a look. August's annoyance seemed to vanish.

Regina definitely noticed the shift but didn't think too much of it. She chalked it up to something between the two friends.

"I'm thinking of serving food here. Getting a good cook and a simple menu, burgers, meat anything that'll go well with alcohol. But it's just an idea at this point. I'd have to do heavy renovation for a proper kitchen, and I'm not sure if I want to commit to that yet." Robin explained while Regina listened intently. The more he talked about his work so passionately, the more turned on she became.

"That's where I come in." August grinned. "Proud guinea pig."

"Pretty much." Robin agreed. "We'll see how the food thing goes at this new location, and I'll decide from there after talking it over Killian and Will."

"No pressure." August said before he scooted away to tend to a table.

An hour later Little John started his shift and clocked in so Robin waited for Regina to finish her second Widow's Touch before they left.

When he insisted on driving her home Regina let him because she was certain his chivalry had finally expired and he would take what he so clearly wanted tonight.

* * *

Robin walked Regina up to her apartment under the guise of the late hour. Although it was only ten thirty, she didn't protest. They lingered in the hallway outside her door. Regina fiddled with her keys while Robin went on about his alcohol tolerance.

"I think I can take it from here." Regina said softly. "You can go."

"In a little." he hummed, closing the space between them in agonizingly slow steps.

Regina was feeling especially warm as her insides began to swirl. She took a step back just to tease him. She was now flush against the door when he halted with very little space left between them.

"What are you up to Locksley?" she husked in his ear.

"Well, we've been doing...this, for three weeks now." Robin whispered, equally as playful; he placed one hand on the door next to her head.

The close proximity promptly killed all the joking and left only desire in its wake. Robin caressed her cheek lightly with his free hand. He knew it'd be just as soft as it looked, just as soft as he'd imagined. She closed her eyes on contact with his skin. With her eyes closed, she didn't see him lean in and only felt him lay a feather light kiss on her lips. It lit her senses on fire and Robin was having a hard time with restraint. It was tentative and chaste for only a moment before he wound his hand through her hair and tilted her head back. Regina's lips parted of their own accord when he brought his lips to hers more passionately this time. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened. His tongue tangled with hers, stealing the air right out her lungs. Her own hands slid up his chest: one rested over his thumping heart and the other scratched at the back of his neck. His fingers caressed her scalp and she moaned her encouragement. Time seemed to stand still as the two lost themselves in the kiss. Heads tilted and nose bumped as the two seemingly decided to stay that way for eternity.

The unmistakable slam of a door jolted them apart.

Robin held in a chuckle while Regina frowned and silently cursed Mrs. Bernard and her damn cat heading out so late. Her elderly neighbor walked down the hallway, but not before tossing a look of disdain at Regina and Robin.

"I'll see you later then." Robin said with a dimply smile.

When she let herself into her apartment and closed the door, she nearly melted into a puddle on her living room floor. She had never felt that way from just a kiss before. She couldn't remember the last time something had felt so intimate.

* * *

Robin opened his front door as quietly as possible, still reeling from the kiss. He still tasted her berry-flavored lipstick on his tongue. He took slow and quiet steps once inside. The lights were off, which told him Mulan was asleep. He was grateful because he didn't feel like being questioned. He had somehow managed to keep him and Regina mostly private.

"Did you just get in?"

He nearly jumped at the sound of Mulan's voice. She sat at the kitchen table, nursing a beer with a half-eaten chocolate bar on the table in front of her.

"It's fairly early." Robin said, flicking on the light. "Why are you creeping in the dark?"

She shrugged, breaking off a piece of chocolate and popping it into her mouth. Robin noticed she was dressed for bed.

"So..."

He scowled when she started. He knew that tone and didn't like it.

"What? I didn't say anything. I'm happy for you Robin. You've finally moved on, with a woman who makes you grin like an idiot, no less. This is good."

"Really? Because I thought you were going to say something like-"

"Can I meet her?" Mulan asked, eyes twinkling with mischief as she licked her fingers.

"It's kinda early don't cha think?" Robin asked.

"Well I only have one more week at home so…" She tried to use the deployment card to goad him into it.

"Don't remind me." He sighed and leaned against the counter to face her.

"I'm just saying I need to feel this chick out before I leave you in her hands is all."

"Feel her out?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not like that. I'm not going to threaten her like you did with Phillip. We women are more civilized and have more tact."

"Isn't my judgment enough?" Robin groaned.

Mulan rose from the table and placed her hands on her hips; she had no idea how intimidating she looked.

"Alright, alright." he conceded with raised arms. "I'll set it up before you leave."

"That's all I ask." She took an extra beer with her as she retreated to her room. It was then Robin realized what she had been up to.

"Tell Phillip I said hello." Robin said smugly. She responded with her middle finger and a slam of her bedroom door.

He shook his head; with her impending departure, Phillip and Mulan must have been going at it like rabbits.

* * *

"Regina open up!" Tinkerbell rapped on the door.

Regina had just changed into her silk pajamas when she dashed to the door.

"I texted you I was coming over." Tinkerbell said, brushing past her.

"My phone's on the charger." Regina responded by way of explanation. "How did you even get into the building?"

"Your neighbor." Tinkerbell kicked off her shoes and tossed her wallet and phone on Regina's coffee table.

Regina shook her head and locked the door behind Tinkerbell. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? You've been running around with Robin for weeks now and you've given me nothing-nada." she exclaimed, undoing her blonde hair from the knot on top of her head and sprawling out on Regina's couch. "I want details…and make it nasty." Tinkerbell raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend's theatrics. "I've been busy." She joined Tinkerbell on the couch and tucked her legs beneath her.

"I know. When you're not at work you're with him. Are you really going to make me beg? How are things going with you two?"

Regina smiled almost unconsciously. "It's so easy with him Tink." Regina drawled. It wasn't lost on Regina how ridiculously giddy she must have sounded. If she saw one of her employees behaving this way she'd roll her eyes. Now here she was, sparing no detail to Tinkerbell.

Eventually wine had been opened and a cheese platter had been served as the two women chatted like they had nowhere to be the next morning.

"And I don't have to tell him my preferences. We're just attuned somehow. I just love how easy things are with him. No drama." Regina sipped her wine.

"I was beginning to think you'd never move on from-" Tinkerbell stopped herself and opted for a gulp of red wine instead.

"It's okay Tink. You can say his name. I won't break into a million pieces."

"You know what? He's not even worth mentioning. Now," Tinkerbell reached for a cube of cheese. "Now spill the juicy details."

Regina shook her head. She had been fine with telling Tinkerbell about their dates, but anything more intimate she felt should be for just her and Robin.

"You know the wine was a gift from Robin." Regina deflected.

She didn't blame Tinkerbell, however. In the past she wouldn't have hesitated to brag or complain about her sex life, but Robin made all the difference.

"Don't try and change the subject." Tinkerbell warned with a teasing waggle of her finger. "How is he?"

"Tink, it's only been three weeks."

"So?"

"Okay, we really need to talk about your life choices." Regina patronized, and Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

"Did you just imply that I'm a ho-"

"Regina! Open up." Mary Margaret's sharp knock on the front door cut Tinkerbell off, making the two women laugh.

"What is it with you guys tonight?" Regina wondered aloud as she opened the door. Mary Margaret rushed in with a knapsack slung over her left shoulder and panic written across her face.

"Where's the fire?" Tinkerbell questioned.

"David just asked me to spend the weekend with him and his mother." Mary Margaret huffed out.

"Ok-ay?" Regina said, unsure of why it was freaking her out. The last she checked, Mary Margaret and David's mother got along swimmingly.

"She bought me a necklace last Christmas and now I can't find it. I need to check in the guest room." Regina doubted the necklace would be there. Mary Margaret hadn't stayed over much in months. Especially since she and David got serious.

"Go on then." Regina gestured down the hall.

Mary Margaret dropped her knapsack and headed for the guest room. A newspaper tumbled out of her bag. Regina stooped to pick it up, but her hands stilled when she realized what was on the paper. It was creased onto the classifieds. An apartment was circled with a black sharpie and surrounded by red hearts. Was Mary Margaret moving in with David? Regina was livid and stuffed the paper back into the bag.

"What's wrong?" Tinkerbell asked, noticing the obvious shift in her mood.

"Nothing." Regina plopped down and picked up her glass of wine.

She downed the entire glass in one gulp and slouched into the couch. With Mary Margaret moving in with David Regina's head buzzed with scenarios. If her commute was too long, Mary Margaret would probably stop working at Enchanted. Then Regina would barely get to see her.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" she asked, dropping her head onto Tinkerbell's shoulder.

"Unfortunately for you, you are stuck with me." Tinkerbell snorted.

"I found it! Thank God." Mary Margaret said triumphantly. She had returned from the guest room dangling the necklace in her hand.

"Stay and have a glass of this wine. There are perks to this one dating a bartender you know." Tinkerbell joked and Regina knew it was just about time to cut her off.

"Can't." Mary Margaret looked apologetic. "David is on his way to get me. Raincheck?"

"I can't assure you that there'll be any left." Tinkerbell gripped the bottle, and Regina didn't waste a second snatching it from her. "But sure!"

Mary Margaret chuckled at the exchange before she traipsed out the front door.

Regina sighed and watched helplessly as she left.

* * *

Sleep had almost claimed Robin when Mulan and Phillip's tryst had gotten too loud. It took him exactly five minutes to get dressed and leave the small apartment. He thought about calling Regina but left her alone because she had work in the morning. Even though he had just seen her a mere three hours ago he was already missing her. Now more than ever he couldn't wait to see her just so he could have the chance to kiss her.

He went to his favorite diner and ordered coffee. He killed the time playing candy crush on his phone but even his frustration with the annoying game couldn't prevent him from thinking about Regina. A big part of him wanted to go back and finish what they had started in the hallway. He closed the game and opened his contacts. His finger hovered over her name as he contemplated whether or not to see her.

He reconstructed the message ten times before sending it. He hoped she wouldn't misinterpret it as a booty call. He really just wanted to see her again tonight. Things felt unfinished since from earlier that night and all he wanted was a chance to amend that.

* * *

Tinkerbell insisted on spending the night because she was 'too drunk' to walk the five blocks home, but Regina knew the blonde had simply missed her.

She had to admit she hadn't spoken to her friend much in the last few weeks. She was rarely on her phone anyway, and when she was, she was trading witty texts with Robin. She took solace in the fact that Tinkerbell didn't resent her for it.

While Tinkerbell showered and belted Britney Spears out loud for the whole building to hear, Regina sat on her bed and kept seeing the highlighted classifieds.

Mary Margaret was getting older; she was about to start her master's degree in September, still, Regina wasn't ready. Mary Margaret had been at her side since she was eighteen, and the very thought that it was all going to change almost brought tears to her eyes.

Tinkerbell's off-key high note brought a smile to her lips, and she blinked away the lone tear that had escaped.

Tinkerbell came out the bathroom wrapped in a pink towel with her hair piled into a messy bun. She moved around Regina's room as if it were her own. She changed into a pair of Regina's sweat pants and a tank then jumped into bed next to Regina who was idly swiping on her IPad.

"Tink, the guest room is next door." Regina eyed the blonde with a smirk.

"Good to know." The blonde responded as she sunk deeper into Regina's pillow and tucked herself under the covers.

"You're incorrigible."

"You say the sweetest things." Tinkerbell grinned and promptly shut her eyes.

Regina shut off the bedside lamp before doing the same.

* * *

Robin waited for a response from Regina for another hour before he left the diner and made the short walk home. If he were being honest with himself, her lack of response was a huge blow to his ego. When he let himself into the apartment it was quiet, so he hoped Mulan and Phillip had worn themselves out and finally gone to sleep.

Without changing he fell onto his bed, conjuring up worst case scenarios Regina's lack of responding could mean. He fell asleep with the depressing thought that he had somehow blown it before they had really begun.

* * *

Regina felt Tinkerbell stirring next to her and sleepily chided herself for letting her stay. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes to find Tinkerbell scampering around her room in the dark.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"Getting dressed. I have to go into work."

Regina scowled and picked up her phone from the nightstand. When the screen brightened she noticed she had an unread message, but she ignored it and checked the time instead.

"At three in the morning?"

"Soulmate has crashed. Some techy bullshit I didn't understand about a glitch in the system." Tinkerbell was pulling on her pants as she spoke.

"So let the IT guys fix it!" Regina groaned.

"They are. I'm going in to yell at them so they can work faster. This is a major crisis, Regina, people can't find their soulmates, and they can't message their soulmates, they can't- "

"That's enough." Regina cut her off and reached over to turn on her side table lamp. "Good luck with your 'major crisis'."

Tinkerbell ignored her sarcasm and bounded out Regina's apartment.

Regina sunk back into bed, peeved that her sleep was disturbed. It was unlikely that she'd fall back asleep any time soon. She picked up her phone again and opened the message. She sat up immediately and groaned when she read its contents.

 **Haven't been able to stop thinking about you or that kiss. Can I see you now?**

"Shit!" She would have met up with Robin in a heartbeat had she gotten his message. So much had gone on earlier that she neglected to check her messages. She didn't know if she should message him back and explain immediately or wait till later that morning. Would he even believe her?

She calmed her nerves and texted back.

* * *

Robin waited for Regina outside her door the following Monday night, hands in his pockets. He was elated when he received her message saying she couldn't wait another week to see him either.

The moment she opened her door he drew her in around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Regina was stunned for only a moment before she kissed him back for dear life. Her body clung to his as he delved into her mouth. They parted slowly but his hands were still around her waist.

"I really needed that." he murmured, staring at her lips like he was dying of thirst.

She blushed and untangled herself from his grasp.

"What are you doing Friday?" he wanted to know.

"You tell me." she tossed back coyly.

He smirked at her. "We're having a bon voyage party for Mulan. She's leaving Saturday. I'd like for you to meet her before she leaves."

"Meeting the friends, huh? Seems kinda soon." Regina bit her lip.

"Is it? We're both adults, and I have no intention of carrying on and calling us a 'thing'."

She scoffed. "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was sixteen."

"Okay, fine, but we are together. And this is exclusive." he stated pointedly.

Regina only nodded wordlessly in return.

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

"That's good for me." she agreed. "When will she back? Mulan?"

"I don't know. It's hard when she's away. Even though logically I know she's a capable soldier but I still worry."

"You have every right to. She'll be fine." Regina reached for his hand and took it in hers. He squeezed back and she sighed to release the built up emotion in her chest.

"Where do you feel like eating tonight?" he asked. He hadn't planned on much beyond the kissing.

"How about here?" She opened her door wider for him.

"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head suggestively. "What's on the menu?"

She nudged his shoulder playfully. "I didn't mean it like that. Actual food. I make a pretty good lasagna. Can you manage a salad?"

"I think I can."

* * *

"You have room for desert?" Regina asked as she dug into her freezer. She was sure she had half a pint of ice cream somewhere.

"I think so." he responded, inching his way closer to her.

Robin couldn't help himself… their first kiss had been like nicotine to a chronic smoker. Only he never he knew was an addict.

He showered her neck with kisses and felt her instantly tilt her head to give him more access. His moves became more forceful, soliciting quiet moans from her. She turned in his grasp and laced her fingers around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes but he met her halfway. Robin's kisses made her instantly euphoric, and her muscles went lax as he began walking them backwards to the couch.

Her body conformed to his once they fell back on the couch. She clawed at his muscles through his shirt, moaning every time he nipped at her earlobe. She couldn't think about much else beyond the feel of his body over hers, the warmth of his lips and possessiveness of his grip. His eager hands hurriedly untucked her blouse from her pants and snaked under the chiffon material. Regina loudly moaned at the bare skin-to-skin contact. Her head fell back as he cupped her breast through her bra. A breathy moan tumbled from her lips as she arched into him.

Suddenly, a familiar sound broke the reverie the two were under. Regina froze when she heard keys in the door. She pulled away from Robin, but he couldn't disentangle himself from her soon enough.

Mary Margaret stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open in shock, carrying a bag of take out in her hands.

"Sorry. I-" she stuttered, cheeks turning crimson.

Regina cleared her throat. "Mary Margaret, it's fine."

Robin was flushed with embarrassment…he had actually been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. He pulled his hand out of her blouse and climbed off Regina.

"You remember Robin." Regina said smoothly.

"I do, but we haven't officially met." Mary Margaret smiled, trying to ease the awkwardness of the encounter.

"Robin, this is-"

"I know. She talks about you quite a lot." Robin smiled.

Mary Margaret smiled back but the awkwardness didn't seem to dissipate.

"Right, well, I brought you some Thai, but you obviously already ate. I'll just go." Mary Margaret turned on her heel.

"No, no, it's fine." Regina stopped her. "Why don't you go put that in a bowl for me while I walk Robin out?"

His chuckle was low as she walked him to the end of the hall.

"It's not funny. I've never been so mortified." Regina swatted his arm with a hiss.

"Apart from the interruption I had fun." Robin's eyed gleamed.

"Me too."

"Don't forget Friday." he reminded her gently.

"I won't." she assured him.

He leaned in for a goodnight kiss, but she dodged him, so his kiss landed on her cheek. "Call you tomorrow?"

She nodded and watched the elevator doors close.

When she got back inside, Mary Margaret was still in the kitchen. Regina waited for the teasing to begin, but the girl's face was quite serious.

"Thanks for the food." Regina started. "I'm sorry about that, but weren't you supposed to be with David tonight?"

"I didn't realize you two were so serious." Mary Margaret said, disregarding everything Regina had just said.

"I told you." Regina folded her arms over her chest. She could feel her defenses on the rise.

"You told me you went on a couple dates not that you were moving this fast." Mary Margaret said. "We both know you don't invite a guy in if it's a short term thing. Why didn't you tell me?" Mary Margaret looked hurt, and Regina couldn't believe it.

"You're not seriously upset with me right now." Regina scoffed. "You and Tink have been pushing me to date for as long as I remember. I finally do and now I'm moving too fast."

"I just want to protect you." Mary Margaret whispered.

"I'm the adult here. It's not your job, and if you're wondering why I didn't tell you, it's because you're not around these days."

"I'm at work every day!" Mary Margaret argued back.

"That's your job, but when's the last time we really spoke, Mary Margaret? You've been with David and you know it."

"I would love to bring David around, but you do nothing but make him feel uncomfortable." The girl's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. "You know Regina, never mind. Enjoy your Thai."

Mary Margaret brushed passed Regina and left the apartment, slamming the door in her wake.

Frustrated, Regina ran her hands through her hair with a sigh. It wasn't until Mary Margaret left she realized she was less angry about the girl's concern and more upset about Mary Margaret's omission about her moving in with David.

This was definitely not how she thought the night would end.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Big thanks to my guardian angel/beta greeneyedconstellations.**

 **EnA**

* * *

 **Enchanted**

 **Chapter Five**

Regina and Belle scrutinized the five mannequins they had just dressed. Usually it was Mary Margaret who remained at the store late and helped Regina out, but things had been more than tense between the two lately. The women kept it civil and professional, but that didn't stop the other girls from noticing something was clearly wrong.

"Lose the necklace on this one," Regina said, pointing to the fifth mannequin.

"I was thinking the same thing, it's overkill," Belle said. She unclasped the statement necklace and dangled it in her hands while sizing up the other mannequins.

"The others are fine. Let's just get them set up," Regina said begrudgingly.

It hadn't been any fun coming to work to get the cold shoulder from Mary Margaret. She could have simply apologized to the girl; she was older and had no problem being the bigger person. But every time she thought about it, she remembered that Mary Margaret neglected to tell her that she was moving in with David. The very thought made Regina treat Mary Margaret with the same coldness she had received.

"Thanks again Belle," Regina said when the mannequins had been put in their respective places.

Belle had been the first to notice the rift between Mary Margaret and Regina. She had remained late that night without Regina even asking.

Belle flashed her a sympathetic smile before taking her leave.

Regina retired to her office where she half-heartedly did some personal online shopping. She knew she had to fix things, sooner than later.

She just wasn't ready yet.

* * *

Robin called Regina between shifts at the bar Wednesday night. Little John had taken over, so he leaned over the counter and scrolled through his call log for her name. It was nearing ten, so he hoped she would be awake.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said once her voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, sleep probably isn't going to happen anytime soon. I'm not even at home yet. How was your day?" she said with a noticeable strain in her voice.

"I should be asking you that. You sound stressed. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she sighed into the phone.

Robin could almost picture her rubbing at a kink in her neck tiredly and frowning adorably.

"Do you think I can't tell when something is wrong? Or are you just not in a sharing mood?"

"It's stupid, really." she said dismissively.

"I doubt that. I'm here if you need me, Regina." Robin said.

He had not even intended for the conversation to take such a serious turn. It was supposed to be a casual chat, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Regina. She sounded like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He wanted her to feel comfortable talking to him about anything. They hadn't been dating long, but he had disregarded what was conventional a long time ago when it came to the two of them.

"It's nothing. Mary Margaret and I haven't been talking. We don't argue often, but when we do it's…it gets pretty intense."

"It's not because of the other night, is it?"

* * *

She sighed; she didn't know. It was and it wasn't. The argument had escalated, and she hadn't helped the situation in the slightest. Now they were stuck awkwardly interacting during work hours.

"It is then." he said.

Regina silently cursed herself because her prolonged silence tipped him off. "Not entirely. We were arguing about one thing, but it wasn't what we were really angry about. I'm not sure how to make it better. She's not fifteen anymore."

"Well, I don't have any experience but-"

"A distraction would be nice. What have you been up to?"

"At risk of turning you off, I've been behaving like a teenager with my friends. We played laser tag last night until they closed."

She chuckled and shook her head. Somehow it wasn't hard to imagine him running around in the dark with a laser gun. "Do I even want to know?"

"We're just trying to make the most of the time Mulan has left," Robin lamented half seriously. "She wanted laser tag, so we delivered. Although now she regrets it because Will and Killian won."

"How did you two even meet?" Regina asked.

* * *

"At the gym. I worked at a boxing gym for a little while. She kicked my butt one day while we were sparring. We've been friends ever since."

"You worked at a boxing gym?"

"A short stint my last year of college. Why?"

Regina shook her head. "Nothing. I knew someone who- never mind. Just out of curiosity and not as a jealous girlfriend or anything-"

"I thought you were too old to be anybody's girlfriend and no, nothing has ever happened between us. Ever."

"Hmm," she murmured, leaving the line silent for a few moments.

He could hear the mischief in her tone and smiled because there was nothing sexier.

"You think it's strange?" he asked.

"Of course I do. She's a gorgeous woman and you're- also…"

"I'm also what?" he teased.

"Handsome," she said. "It's only natural."

"You'd think so, but Mulan wasn't really uh…into guys when we first met. She deployed a little after that, and when she came back it was all about Phillip. By then she was already like a sister to me."

"Phillip, that's the boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, they met overseas, but he got injured and discharged. I honestly don't know how they do it. The long distance."

* * *

"What's there to figure out? They're in love," Regina said. Since she had met Robin it had been all talk about fate and destiny. He was sounding especially cynical tonight.

"Is that enough though? Love I mean. If there's love, does that automatically fix every problem?" Robin asked.

She cleared her throat; even she didn't have the answer to that question.

She had never asked Robin about past relationships since she had met him mostly because she didn't want to be asked those same questions. His reaction tonight now had her curious about what he went through with his ex. It wasn't good; she knew that for a fact. It would just be one more thing they had in common. "I think love makes people irrational."

"Ahh, now that we can agree on," he said. "Now stop changing the subject, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Mary Margaret?"

Regina pushed away from her desk and stretched her legs as she contemplated her next move.

"Can I see you right now?"

* * *

Regina and Robin sat in a cozy booth at the bar.

Robin had closed up when she arrived a few minutes to one. It was definitely early for a bar, but Regina understood. Owning her own business allowed her the privilege of opening and closing as she pleased. She had warned him not to make a habit of it before she told him about her fight with Mary Margaret.

"She's leaving the nest, and you're not ready," Robin said, pouring the amber colored liquid over the ice cubes in the short glasses in front of them.

"I don't like whiskey!" she protested, but he insisted and continued to pour.

"You'll like this one. It's smooth, doesn't burn as badly."

Regina frowned but downed the glass in one gulp. Robin chuckled and topped up her glass.

"But it's not like she's my daughter or anything," Regina scoffed.

"Biologically? No, but in every other sense of the word you are her mother, Regina."

Regina considered that and simply couldn't dispute it. Instead, she took another sip. He was right, she could stomach it, and it was definitely doing the trick. Wine would have taken too long.

"I'm probably never going to see her. The apartment she's found is closer to Chelsea. I doubt she'll still want her job. I feel like I've already lost her." Regina admitted; the truth tasted bitterer than the alcohol.

"It had to happen someday, right? You just have to trust you're close enough that a few miles won't matter." Robin reassured her gently.

Regina slouched onto his shoulder and deeply breathed in his scent. She briefly wondered when she had gotten so comfortable with him. The calming effect he had on her shut her mind down, and she nestled closer into him. It could have been the alcohol too.

"You can stay here and cry on my shoulder all night if you'd like, but in the morning you go fix things with Mary Margaret, okay?"

She was now sure it was the alcohol as she ignored his words and hooked a leg over his under the table.

"That's not the only thing I'd like to do all night," she purred seductively, eliciting a wide grin from him.

"And I'll gladly take you up on that when you're not so buzzed." He slid the glass in front of her in his direction and put a chaste kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Where did Phillip say he's taking Mulan?" Killian asked as he tossed a streamer over at Will from the other side of the room.

"He said to the movies. But I'm pretty sure they're at his place snogging their faces off," Robin joked.

He was unpacking snacks from brown grocery bags onto the designated snack table. The small apartment was slowly starting to look like the scene of a party.

"Whose idea was it to make this a surprise?" Will asked, sticking the streamer up haphazardly. "She and Phillip could be hours."

"Horn dogs, those two. Forgot to tell you about the other night. They were so loud I had to leave the house," Robin said to Killian and Will who both cringed.

"Who does he think he is? Have we decided if we like him yet?" Killian asked, tossing another streamer Will's way.

"We have," Robin said pointedly. "He's a good guy, okay? He loves Mulan," he said while emptying a bag of chips into a large bowl.

A roll of streamer hit Will in the face, and he decided he was done with decorating duties. He stepped back and looked at the poor job he and Killian did with the decorations and felt quite proud.

"Shoot, I gotta go pick up Regina!" Robin exclaimed suddenly. He tossed the half empty bag of potato chips at Will on his way to the door.

"Regina?" Will questioned.

"Yes, Will. The woman I'm seeing."

"I know who she is, mate. The sexy, smart, classy-ass chick you've been parading all over town."

"That's the one. What's your point?"

"My point is you're bringing this super duper fancy chick to your tiny apartment to a half assed party thrown by three men," Will teased.

"You'll find out real soon that Regina isn't your typical woman," Robin responded.

He turned to Killian with a stern look. "Just don't offer her rum. She doesn't do rum."

Killian frowned as he left.

* * *

Regina met Robin downstairs before he had a chance to get up to her door. Truthfully, she was feeling a little antsy. She and Robin got along swimmingly, but she didn't know if that would be the case with his friends. They not only ran in different circles, but different stratospheres as well. She really wanted them to like her, which was insane because in any other instance she wouldn't care if she were liked or not.

The moment she saw him her first instinct was to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to her lips, but they were on the sidewalk and he was too busy drinking her up with his eyes.

"You look beautiful," he murmured with a smile.

"And you look like a lost hiker," she teased, tugging on the collar of his coat.

She actually loved his style, but she would die before she let him know that and feed his ego.

He kissed her cheek then nuzzled her nose with his. She knew then he was just as desperate to kiss her but was aware it wasn't an appropriate place to do so.

* * *

She surprised him as he expected her to wear one of her dangerously close fitting dresses. Tonight she was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose fitting emerald green blouse with brown boots.

"Not that I don't like those dresses of yours, but you do fill out those jeans nicely," Robin praised eagerly, pulling her into his arms with a firm tug. She went willingly and braced herself with a hand on his chest.

He kissed her the moment his arms were securely around her waist. They keep it chaste because they were outside in public, but the kiss didn't lack passion. He still found it was the hardest thing to pull away from her.

"A lost hiker you can't get enough of, clearly," he teased, resting his forehead against hers. "Ready?"

She nodded and swallowed her nerves.

* * *

Robin let Regina into his apartment just as Killian was messing with the stereo and Will was filling coolers with ice. Regina knew who they were immediately.

"Guys, this is Regina," Robin gestured to the woman pressed tightly to his side.

"We know, you've only been talking about her since you met her," Will blurted out.

Regina blushed and chuckled at Will's bluntness.

"Good to meet ya all the same," Killian said. He shook her hand then went back to tinkering with the stereo set.

Regina looked around at the poorly decorated room and stared at them incredulously.

"This is how you throw a party?" Regina didn't mean to be so crass, but it was pathetic. She wished Robin had asked for her help.

* * *

Robin chuckled. That tone was similar to the one Mulan would use. He figured then that the women would get along great; they just didn't know it yet.

"Well, we're a bunch of guys!" Will defended.

"Obviously. But Mulan isn't." She folded her arms. "How much time do we have?"

"An hour or so. I told Phillip to bring her around at nine. But we have like half an hour before guests arrive," Robin explained.

"I've done more in less time." Regina clapped her hands together. Robin was truly scared by the look in her eye. He now empathized with the girls who worked for her at Enchanted.

"Let's get to work. First off, get rid of all those damn streamers. She's not six," she ordered. "Secondly, move all this furniture to the bedrooms, or people are going to be bouncing into them the entire night."

Under Regina's command the guys got to work. They lost the tacky decorations; the only thing Regina allowed them to keep was the custom-made "bon voyage Mulan" sign hanging over the door. The furniture was moved to the bedrooms, save for the stereo and television. Lights were dimmed and the snack tables were now jammed against the widest wall, allowing for less jamming in the already crammed apartment.

Regina had just moved a small side table into Robin's room when she lingered just out of curiosity.

"Are you that impressed?" Robin asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Shut up. It's kinda small actually."

"I have been meaning to move, get a bigger place. I didn't really feel like it, but now I think it's urgent I get a new place."

"Why's that?"

"I reckon that bed is way too small for me to thoroughly enjoy you," he whispered, nudging her side before taking his leave.

Regina's breath hitched, unsure if he was joking or not. She wondered then why she had been waiting to sleep with him. It was obvious he was ready, and she couldn't stand the wait any longer. She glanced at his bed before leaving his room.

She looked out at the main space with a satisfied smile.

"If I hadn't said it before, you are quite amazing," Robin said, hugging Regina from behind as he admired the changes.

They both chuckled when Will gave them two thumbs up from across the room.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked a couple. Once they arrived, packs of people started to trickle in.

"Come on. Let me introduce to some people." Robin took Regina by the hand and led her to a small group of his friends.

* * *

Mulan was definitely surprised and couldn't stop smacking Robin on the arm. Once she arrived, the party was in full swing. Loud music that was sure to get them a visit from the police blasted through the small apartment. Snacks and beer bottles littered the counters and the tables. The place was packed with Robin and Mulan's closest friends. Regina met most of Robin's friends, and he was continually impressed with her. She managed just fine with beer and pizza as she would with wine and a kale salad. Once she had met virtually everyone in the apartment, she and Robin escaped to the kitchen.

He had Regina pinned to the refrigerator and was giving her a detailed account of a dream he had about her. Regina blushed and laughed as he spoke softly into her ear.

"And I tell you no, leave the heels on."

Regina giggled and pushed at his shoulder in vain, not really expecting nor wanting him to go anywhere. "You did not dream all that."

Robin smirked, undressing her with his eyes but never making a move because of the setting.

"Hey, you." Mulan tapped Robin's shoulder. "If you're not going to make out with her, could you at least get Leroy out of here?" Mulan pointed to the man currently betting everyone he could do a cartwheel. "I think he's had too much."

"Excuse me," Robin said to Regina. She nodded with an easy smile.

"You two behave," Robin teased, leaving the women in the kitchen.

* * *

"Did you get to meet Will and Killian?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, earlier."

Both women looked at Robin helping Leroy to his feet after a failed cartwheel.

"I hope we haven't scared you off tonight. Leroy is usually... okay… no, he's like this all the time."

Regina chuckled, "You haven't. Robin talks about you a lot. It felt like I already knew you."

"Wish I could say the same, but he's been keeping you close to his chest," Mulan said, shocking Regina a little. She had assumed they talked about everything.

"I don't know why he would," Regina mused.

"You know, he's been through a lot, and to be honest, he was really lonely before he met you. I feel better leaving him with at least one levelheaded person," she said with a kind smile. "So I really hope you stick around." She pointed to Killian and Will. "Those two get him into too much trouble."

"That I don't doubt, so I think I might just stick around." Regina smiled back at her. Mulan passed her a beer from the counter and knocked the bottle with her own.

* * *

The party had winded down a little after one am, and Will had enough liquor in him that he suggested spin the bottle to the room of adults.

That in itself effectively shut the party down.

The guests slowly left, saying their final goodbyes to Mulan before taking their leave. Will, Killian, Robin, Regina, Mulan and Phillip were left to clean up the mess. They had moved the pieces of furniture back to their respective places, but the apartment was still trashed.

"Okay," Mulan said, dropping the garbage bag in her hands. "I am not spending my last night at home cleaning this apartment. I'm lucky enough that my best friends own bars. Why don't we keep this party going?" Mulan suggested enticingly.

"You all go on. Try not to make too much of a mess," Robin said. He tossed Killian, the most sober, the keys.

"Okay, you two." Mulan waggled a finger at Robin and Regina. "Try not to jump each other as soon as we leave."

Regina blushed at her insinuation, and Robin shook his head. "We're adults, Mulan. Give us some credit."

Exactly one minute after they left, Robin crossed the room to meet her and crashed his lips into hers. They were clumsy from their buzz but soon got into a rhythm of lips and tongues as they picked up where they left off earlier in the night.

Robin walked her backward until she was flush against the counter. He hoisted her up unto the counter and stepped between her legs. She locked her legs around his waist, and he took the opportunity to grind into her. Regina's head fell back as he trailed kisses down her neck sucked on her pulse point. The setting was all wrong, and the door could swing open at any moment, but she was having a hard time caring when Robin bit down on her neck.

Robin seemed just as eager and cursed the fact that the day she wore jeans was the day he missed the easy access of the dress. He clawed at her thighs; regretful that such thick fabric was between them and grunted against her skin.

Turned on further, Regina brought her lips back to his, kissing him hard.

Robin gripped the hem of her blouse, intending to tear it over her head, but he knocked over a half empty beer on the counter. It shattered loudly in the quiet apartment, and the couple jolted apart.

"Bullocks."

Regina slid off the counter. She was now extremely moist between her legs and frankly a little peeved they were interrupted again. A quickie in his dirty kitchen wasn't how she wanted their first time to go down, but it was like they couldn't catch a break.

"If you have baking soda I can probably salvage the shirt," she said, touching the edge of his beer-splattered shirt.

He looked at her strangely with disappointment in his eyes, but he blinked it away and stepped over the shards of glass.

"When you value clothes as much as I do, you learn to take care of them," she said by way of explanation. "I'll clean this up."

He nodded his understanding and disappeared into the storeroom. "I'll see if we have any baking soda."

She listened to him him tinkering around in there when the phone rang.

"Could you get that? Somebody probably forgot something," he yelled from the storeroom.

She agreed. It was the only explanation for the time of the call, especially on the landline. Regina picked up the telephone and spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"This isn't Mulan?" Came a woman's voice on the other end of the line. "Who is this then?"

"No, it isn't. She just left tho-"

The woman interrupted, "If this isn't Mulan, then what other woman is in my husband's apartment?"

"You're what?" Regina cried out, stunned. She was almost waiting for the caller to say 'psych' and hang up.

"Robin. My husband!" the caller reiterated.

Regina could have sworn someone had slapped her across the face. The phone fell from her grasp, and her eyes immediately glazed over with tears. A lump the size of a golf ball formed in her throat as she rapidly questioned everything that had happened since she met Robin.

Robin returned shirtless with the baking soda in his hands, but when he saw the look on Regina's face, a questioning one appeared on his own.

"Your wife just called," Regina said; she could barely keep her voice from cracking. She waited for his reaction, but he only scrubbed his hand over his face, speechless.

* * *

Robin's heart sank. He saw it in her eyes, the hurt, the distrust. There was no mystery to solve; Marian still called herself his wife even though the ink on the divorce papers had long ago dried. He thought he had at least six months before he had to tell Regina about the Marian hurricane, but one look at Regina told him he had to give her answers.

"Regina, I'm not married. I swear," he said calmly. "I would never disrespect you like that."

"Well she thinks you are." She didn't yell, but her tone made it obvious she was damn pissed.

Robin sighed, trying his best to get the words out, but none would come.

"You can explain yourself or I'm walking out that door, and I swear you'll never see me again."

He was torn: not telling her would drive her away, but unloading his baggage on her could do the same. The night had taken such a turn, he thought. Wasn't it five minutes ago he was about the undress her?

* * *

It was big talk and that's all it was. She didn't even know if she could follow through with not seeing him again but he didn't know that. She pressed on even though he looked like he would rather amputate a leg than tell her what it was all about. Curiosity got the best of her and a maybe a hint of jealously that there was some other woman in the picture. Scenarios ran through her head of jealous exes and stalkers, but Robin's pained expression told her it was something much more dire. She was sure his expression would be etched in her memory forever.

"Fine, okay." He sat on the couch and buried his face in his palms.

Regina took the hint and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

He was silent for a long while, causing her anxiety to increase tenfold. When she looked at him she saw the complete agony on his face, and suddenly she didn't want to know. She wished she could rewind and just take his word for it.

"I'm not married. I was though. It's been a little over a year. Marian…she was the one that called."

"But you're divorced?"

"Definitely," he assured her. "I wasn't planning on telling you this. Maybe one day in the future, but definitely not a month into our relationship."

Regina nearly missed the flop of her tummy when he spoke about their future because of the uneasy tone the night had taken. Everything now seemed so dire.

"The day Marian told me she was pregnant was the best day of my life."

Regina couldn't help the sting of tears pricking at her eyes. She felt her heart sink as she took on some of the emotions he was feeling, as she knew where his story was going.

"She was barely four months when she lost the baby. I had never seen Marian so devastated. Nothing I did helped her. It didn't matter how much I tried to be there for her… she wouldn't let me in. When she finally spoke to me she told me I stressed her out and that it was my fault. She thought I was getting into old habits. By old habits, I mean my criminal past."

Regina nodded. He had at least told her about his thieving days.

"She said the stress killed our baby. I don't think I can ever forgive her for saying that."

Regina stiffened then; even she now resented Marian somewhat for putting him through that. Obviously the woman had been hurting, but Regina couldn't imagine what her hurtful words did to Robin.

"At the time it basically killed me. Marian went on a warpath and I let her because of what she had been through." Robin wiped at his tears, and Regina felt paralyzed as she listened to him.

"I guess she started to vent on some kind of online forum. Some publisher convinced her to sell her story. Write a book about it, about us." he gritted his teeth obviously still harboring strong feelings about it.

"We hadn't even told our parents yet, and she was talking about a book deal. I was completely against it. Having our private lives out there for the public to form opinions of us…it drove me nuts, but Marian insisted. She felt like the world owed her something, and I get that, but I was no longer in love with her. I didn't want anything to do with the book or her."

Regina felt guilty for making him rehash his painful past. She saw how much it still bothered him, just how fresh the wound was. She didn't know what to do or what she even felt about it yet. She just needed to get out of there before the guilt completely choked her up.

"I should probably go." She shot up from the couch; she couldn't get out fast enough.

"Right, I'm sorry. Let me get my keys," he sniffled, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I'll take a cab. You're too upset to drive," she said, stopping him with her hands against his chest.

He didn't have the energy to argue. "You're sure?"

"Positive. Goodnight, Robin." She kissed his cheek before taking her leave. Even as the door shut behind her, she knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

Robin picked Mulan up from Phillip's Saturday morning. His hangover wasn't as bad as he anticipated, but Mulan was a different story. She adjusted her sunglasses as she slipped into the front seat and closed the door softly.

"Did you have coffee yet?" he asked.

She nodded and rubbed at her temples. "Didn't do much. We are definitely not in our twenties any more," she groaned.

Robin chuckled and pulled away from the curb.

"Did you remember my duffle?"

"In the trunk," he responded.

"So I spoke to Regina last night."

"I saw. What did you think?" he asked tensely as he gripped the steering wheel.

Mulan shrugged. "She's nothing like Marian. She has a bite to her, if you know what I mean."

"That she does."

"I told her about Marian last night actually."

"You what?" Mulan lifted her sunglasses onto her forehead.

"Didn't plan on it. Marian called, Regina answered, I had to explain."

"Well shit. She hasn't run away yet?"

"Not yet." Robin smiled. He glanced over at her worriedly.

"What's going on with you? You look worried."

Mulan sighed. "Phillip proposed last night. Or this morning technically."

"You're kidding!" Robin cried. "What'd you say?"

"Yes, of course. How could I leave him with an 'I'll think about it' and then leave for God knows how long?"

"Well this is good, isn't it?" Robin asked, noting the deflated way she spoke.

There was a pause before Mulan responded. "I fucked up, Robin. I cheated on him."

"You what?! When? With whom? Who is he?" Robin had a million questions.

"It wasn't a guy," she murmured.

"Don't tell me. The red head from Enchanted?"

"Aurora, yeah. It didn't mean anything," Mulan insisted. "I don't even know why I did it. I love Phillip."

"You gonna tell him?"

"How could I now? He'll snatch the ring off my finger before I can even apologize."

"You don't know that." Robin tried to reason with her.

"Well, I don't want to find out. I'll deal with it when I come back." She slouched down in her seat, and Robin knew the conversation was over.

* * *

Regina stumbled through her apartment in the wee hours of the morning, sleep deprived and reeking of alcohol.

"Where have you been all night?" Mary Margaret's voice startled her.

She was in her pajamas sitting on Regina's couch with a cup of tea in her hand. Regina wondered how she got in when she spotted the spare key on her coffee table.

"I've been calling all night. I was about to call for backup," Mary Margaret said dramatically.

Regina knew she meant call David. Regina didn't have the strength to be peeved off. Not after the night she had. Her conversation with Robin had left her drained.

"When did you become my mother?" Regina snapped, sitting on her loveseat and unzipping her boots.

Mary Margaret sighed and unfolded her arms. "I caught you doin' the walk of shame, didn't I?"

"There's nothing shameful about it. We were just talking."

"Uh huh. I'm not ten any more, Regina."

"I've noticed," Regina muttered under her breath. "I'm actually glad you're here. We need to talk about my behavior the other night." She realized Mary Margaret had probably come to apologize, and she wanted to get her piece in before.

Mary Margaret didn't interrupt. Instead, she gave Regina the mug from her own hands.

"Robin and some whiskey made me realize that I didn't exactly want to let you go. I know you probably won't be able to work at Enchanted anymore but – "

"Why wouldn't I?" Mary Margaret asked, confused.

"I know you don't always live in the real world, but the commute to Soho is nearly impossible every day."

"I'm not moving that far away, Regina."

"But I saw the apartment you chose."

"That David chose," she corrected. "I told him to find another one. Regina, I'll just be ten minutes away from the store and from you. You're not ready to let go, and neither am I. You're the only family I have."

Regina moved to sit next to Mary Margaret and she cuddled into her side immediately. The position took them back to the old days. Regina felt completely relieved, she hated fighting with Mary Margaret. Their mended relationship gave her strength to tackle the world tomorrow.

"I can't believe you thought I would leave you. Thank God Robin is the new voice of reason."

"Smooth, Mary Margaret. If you want to ask about Robin, then ask about him. Weren't you just yelling at me that I'm moving too fast?"

"You know I didn't mean that. He makes you happy, Regina," Mary Margaret squeezed Regina's knee. "How are you two?"

Regina looked down at her mug. "About Robin… I don't think he's ready for a relationship right now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're over before we really begun. I have to break up with him."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but whatever fates that be didn't want this chapter posted quickly. Thanks again to my Beta greeneyedconstellations! Let me know what you think.**

 **EnA**

* * *

 **Enchanted**

 **Chapter Six**

Robin drove to Regina's on Sunday evening with a bottle of her favorite wine on the front seat. He had been dying to see her since Friday night. He had not expected the night to turn out the way it did, but he was glad it had. Everything was now in the open, and he couldn't be happier. Hashing out those old feelings and memories hadn't been nearly as daunting with Regina sitting beside him.

An opportunity had finally presented itself when he had finished cleaning the apartment Sunday morning. With nothing else pressing to do during the last few hours of the weekend, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

Robin could barely keep his excitement contained as he neared her apartment building. Without any distractions on the horizon, he had hoped tonight they would finally give in to the attraction that had been brewing for the past two weeks. They had had too many near misses, and with a newfound intimacy between them, he hoped they could finally be together.

* * *

Regina knew she had allowed herself one too many glasses of wine with her dinner. She wasn't drunk, but she wanted to be badly.

She poured herself another glass.

She must have looked as pathetic as she felt. She picked up the remote for her sound system and turned the volume up. Soft rock of the eighties didn't exactly match her mood, but it did fill the emptiness of the apartment.

Regina looked down at the plate of chicken and broccoli fettuccine and pushed it away. It slid across the table just as a tear fell from her eye.

She had made up her mind about Robin and dreaded what needed to be done. It was the reason she was crying into her wine. She took another sip and wiped at her eyes.

She had ended relationships before, but this was entirely different. She didn't want to break up with Robin, but she had to. If she glossed over his obvious unresolved feelings and continued on with it would hurt all the more later on.

Sudden, loud rapping on her door made her jump. Wine tipped out of her glass before she could help it. She silently cursed and put the glass on the table.

At an almost snail's pace she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a dishcloth before walking to the door.

She swung the door open and felt her heart sink at the sight of him. "Robin?"

He smiled, but it fell from his lips when she didn't return the gesture.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked cautiously.

He twisted his lips at her cold tone. Regina folded her arms, using all the strength she had to come off cold.

* * *

"Surprise?" He held up the bottle of wine, but when she didn't immediately invite him in, it was obvious something was wrong.

Robin didn't understand why her temperament had changed in one day. He felt like he was speaking to an alternate Regina, and this version didn't like him very much.

"How did you get in?"

Robin rocked on his feet; he was getting nowhere. "Former master thief, you'd be surprised how easy it was," he told her with a smile, trying to lighten the mood, but she cast her eyes down and he felt his mouth go dry.

"Is something wrong, Regina?" Robin didn't know why he had to ask when it was clear as day all over her face. "Why can't you even look me in the eye?"

She pulled her lips into a thin line and then looked up at him. "Robin, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" In some sick, self-loathing way, that's exactly what he expected her to say. Still, there was a ringing in his ears, combined with a glimmer of false hope that he had misunderstood her.

* * *

It hurt her to even say the words. She was the one ending things, and her own heart felt like it was would hammer through her chest. She could only imagine what he was going through.

"You still harbor a lot of painful feelings concerning your wife's miscarriage. It's not fair to any of us to keep going when there's only one way things could end with us," she said.

She literally held her ground, gripping the door before he knees gave away and she fell to the floor in a sobbing mess.

"Regina, please-" Robin started as his eyes became glassy.

"Robin, I saw it in your eyes that night. Fuck, I still see it now. You're still hurting. You're not over it. Not over her. Do you think a relationship is what you need right now? That I'm what you need right now? I'm sorry."

She straightened her back and gripped the door's handle, cuing him to leave.

He didn't make a move.

"You are exactly what I need, Regina. You should know I hadn't thought about Marian since we started going out," he said. His voice was mechanical and void of any emotion. He left the wine at her feet and walked off.

Regina closed her door and collapsed to the floor. She buried her face in her palms just as the tears began to stream.

* * *

Robin's emotions fluctuated from sad to angry as he walked away from Regina's door. Anger took over the moment he stepped into the elevator. He punched the door of the elevator the second it closed. The pain crawled up his arm but dulled in comparison to the throbbing of his heart.

He was done with Marian, but she was still fucking with him without trying or even knowing. That's what hurt him the most.

She still bled through into every aspect of his life, no matter how much he tried to stem the flow.

Regina's words echoed in his head and had him second-guessing if he was ever really over Marian, as well as how things ended between them. Clearly, Regina saw something that he couldn't see from his perspective.

He leaned against the cold steel wall of the elevator and felt like throwing up. Or screaming.

Regina had just pried herself out of his hands. Mulan was gone. He was right back where he started a couple months ago. Punching walls, angry, depressed and feeling hopeless.

Why did he even try to be happy again?

The elevators opened again, and he thought about his next move.

He could go talk to Killian. That wouldn't help much; he'd have to explain what scared Regina off. That would be everything with Marian. He hated talking about Marian with Killian and Will. They had never taken to Marian. They were against the relationship even as they stood at his side at the wedding. Every time he opened up to them about Marian he felt as though they were silently saying 'I told you so.' Whether they meant it or not, it's what he felt, and he just didn't want that right now.

Instead, he would confide in his best bottle of whiskey.

* * *

Regina's pumps were lined up neatly at the side of the door, her coat slung over the back of Mary Margaret's couch and her tote bag on the coffee table.

She hadn't cooked dinner for Mary Margaret in ages, but her lack of other dinner plans had been enough motivation to resume their ritual.

Robin had called for two weeks after the break up, and it hurt the same every time she clicked ignore. It hurt to have him call, but she knew it would hurt even more when he stopped. That Thursday it had been radio silent. She had filled her day with every task imaginable to avoid breaking down.

It made her feel like the cold bitch people who didn't know her made her out to be. Aside from Mary Margaret no one knew what she was going through.

She didn't have the guts to tell Tinkerbell she had broken things off with Robin. She didn't want to explain to Tinkerbell why she had done it and air out Robin's personal baggage. She also knew that no matter what she said, Tinkerbell would lecture her when all she needed was a friend to lean on. She had found that in Mary Margaret over the past two weeks.

When Mary Margaret came through the door, she wore a nervous smile. Only when Regina saw David come in behind her did it make sense.

"Regina, good to see you," David said in a strained tone. Regina couldn't blame him; she had never treated him well. She had hoped to change that tonight… anything to keep her preoccupied.

"I didn't know you were cooking tonight," Mary Margaret said apologetically, as she took in the scene before them.

"It's fine," Regina said with a genuine smile. "There's more than enough."

"Smells delicious. What's on the menu?" Mary Margaret asked, shedding her jacket.

"Garlic lamb chops and zucchini noodles."

"Regina is the best cook," Mary Margaret announced to David before she left to change. "You're in for a treat."

She left Regina at the stove and David standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Anything I can do?" he finally asked.

Regina looked up from the pot and reminded herself that she was supposed to be making an effort. "Actually, you can set the table."

"Not a problem," he replied.

Before Regina had the chance to tell him where the place mats were, he made a beeline for the designated drawer. She realized then just how much time he must have spent here.

Sighing to herself, she continued to stir. She had a few months before Mary Margaret's move and planned to take advantage of it.

"How's work?" Regina asked.

David looked around and pointed to himself like she had been mistaken. "You talking to me?"

"Obviously," she said, biting back the sarcasm.

"This is the longest conversation we've ever had, so forgive me," David said truthfully.

"I know. I also know it's my fault. But this is my olive branch," she said wiping her hands with dish towel turning to face him.

He smiled. "Consider it accepted. And work is good. I don't wanna jinx it, but I could be promoted to detective by the end of the year."

"Good for you David-"

Regina was cut off by her phone's vibration on the counter. Her heart stopped as she peered over to see the caller ID.

* * *

Robin reclined in the old chair behind his office desk as Killian and August tossed ideas at him.

"I spent all this money to redo the kitchen so it adheres to the kitchen code and you want me to serve fish and chips." Robin said looking from August to Killian.

"He wants you to serve fish and chips," August interjected, and Killian waved him off.

"Come on, this menu has to appeal to everyone," Robin said.

"We're not exactly natives here," Killian pointed out.

"You're right. I may have to get down to Brooklyn and hit the streets. I wanted to hire a local cook too."

"Good idea, mate. You mind handling that alone? I got too much on my plate this weekend," Killian said.

"I'm good. I'll call if I need any help," Robin noted.

"You got it," Killian said, before taking his leave. August followed shortly after.

He had been missing his phone all morning, so Robin took the time to retrace his steps. He needed to call Regina; he hoped the next time he called would be the time she picked up. He had been wrong thus far, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

His work could only do so much by way of distraction. The Brooklyn branch was almost ready to launch, he just needed to find staff at this point. He rifled through his desk drawer for his phone but came up empty.

He connected most things in his daily life to Regina, so he couldn't get away from her no matter how hard she ignored him. The only thing he had not done was show up at her place of work. He was desperate, but he knew better than to interfere with her professional life. He knew if it were reversed, he would loathe if she showed up at the bar. Certain lines he wouldn't cross.

Killian and Will didn't seem to notice that he was brooding once again. In their defense, he was putting on quite a show to convince them that he was fine. Robin didn't even tell Killian and Will that Regina had broken things off.

There had been a minor incident when August had asked about Regina, and Robin had done nothing short of chewing his head off. He apologized the next day but didn't give any explanation why the very mention of her name drove him crazy.

His office door creaked open, and Little John pried his head through the small crack.

"You left your phone in the cellar, boss." Little John tossed the phone, and Robin caught it easily.

"Thanks John!" Robin called after him.

He looked down at the phone in his palm, and although the urge to call her was overwhelming, he dropped the phone in his desk drawer and left the office altogether.

He was tired of having his hopes trampled on.

* * *

Mary Margaret tucked her feet underneath her and reached for her hot chocolate. Regina sat next to her on the couch and adjusted the throw over her bare legs.

David had been gone for at least two hours. Dinner was fine, Regina and David were friendly for the first time since they met. David had taken Regina's brownies to go, it was a start to a better relationship between the two. Mary Margaret, giddy that Regina and David were beginning to get along, had insisted they watch a movie like old times. Regina went along with it. Not like she had anything better to do that night.

Tinkerbell had called earlier, and they chatted a little before Regina left to eat dinner. It had stung more than she anticipated. She had succeeded in pushing him away. It's what she wanted but it hurt all the same.

As luck would have it, a character's name in the movie was Robin. It made her visibly stiffen. Mary Margaret picked up on it and sat up for the remote and muted the movie.

"Regina, what's really going on with you? Robin seems like a good guy, and without him you've been sulking."

"I don't sulk," Regina objected.

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at Regina, who sagged in defeat.

"Fine," Regina caved. "He is a good guy, and I'm probably never going to feel that way about anyone else-"

"Then why would you break up him?" Mary Margaret interjected incredulously.

"He's-I just- I'm not what he needs," Regina sputtered. "A girlfriend is the last thing he needs right now. He's just so hurt."

"So be his friend," Mary Margaret stressed.

"What?" Regina questioned like she had never heard anything so ridiculous in her life. "The man has had his hand up my shirt, for crying out loud."

"It's not a crazy idea. If you like him, then be there for him."

"I don't know if I can comfort him." Regina shrugged, searching for any other excuse she could muster up.

"Yeah, you said that, but I know that's not the truth. When our parents died, you were hurting, but you still comforted me-"

"That was years ago; I can't even remember what I said that made you stop crying."

"You didn't say anything, you just held me. All I needed was to know was that I wasn't alone and that you were there." Mary Margaret squeezed Regina's knee as she thought about it.

Was it that simple?

She wanted all of Robin, but if she couldn't have that, could she settle for friendship?

* * *

Robin had left his phone at the bar to curb any temptation that might arise during the night.

He was nursing a beer after a late dinner. He sat on his old couch looking through the classifieds. Mulan's lease would be up soon, and he still hadn't found any potential apartments.

Mulan had been gracious enough to let him stay at her apartment once he and Marian had fallen through. It turned out to be a permanent arrangement, and they had decided to find a bigger place months before. He had not had the motivation to look before. He figured the search would just be another prospect to exhaust him until he fell asleep and dreamed about Regina.

He circled a few potentials and wrote the contact numbers down on a small pad.

He couldn't help his thoughts as they floated back to the night of Mulan's going-away party. Everything had been fine before he told her about Marian. The very thought made him want to punch something. He knew how useless it was wishing for a different outcome; it only tortured him.

Maybe he just needed to get over her.

* * *

Regina knew it was late, well past midnight, but she had to see him. She pressed her forehead onto his door before knocking.

He looked exhausted and even more stressed when he answered the door. She was guilt ridden knowing she had everything do with it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and she could tell he was slightly annoyed she was back here after telling him she didn't want to be in his life. She couldn't exactly blame him; she was sending mixed signals.

"Being here for you

Confused, but before he could ask what she meant, she pulled him in and hugged him tightly.

It was awkward, and he was unresponsive at first but soon his head fell into the crook of her neck, and his arms tightened around her waist. She could feel how much he needed her through his embrace. It wasn't scary like she thought it would be. As she hugged back for dear life, Regina realized she needed him too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Seven**

Regina didn't know what time it was or how long she had been at Robin's. She guessed it was about six a.m. They had been spooned up on his couch for hours. Robin rubbed circles on her back while she listened to his heartbeat. It was so soothing that Regina didn't know who was comforting whom. They laid in almost complete darkness; the only light filtering in was from a small crack in his bedroom door. The two had fallen in and out of sleep but were now awake and simply refused to move. Regina didn't seem in any rush to get up.

"You surprised me today," he said, his chest vibrating under hers.

"I surprised myself. I'm glad I did though," she said, propping her chin up on his chest to look at him.

"Me too," He smiled down at her.

She felt his lips on her forehead and sighed contently. Robin didn't seem in any rush to talk, and she didn't want to rush him. All she could do was be there for him and hope she was the one he would call when he was ready to talk. She hoped they would both be able to keep things platonic until then.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" he asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

She smiled against his chest and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He tightened his hold on her in return. Minutes rolled by with them in that position, and neither moved a muscle until the phone began to ring in the quiet room. Robin ignored it so Regina didn't make a move to answer it either. The answering machine eventually picked it up.

"Robin, if you won't talk to me then I'll talk to you. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm on my way."

Regina heard the instant his heartbeat sped up from slow and steady to hammering. She made the conclusion then that woman's voice on the message belonged to Marian.

She quickly sat up and he followed. He hunched over on the couch and raked his fingers through his hair.

Regina could clearly see the tension in the muscles of his back and shoulders. She didn't know what to say so she put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.

"I can't see her right now, Regina," he said in a desperate tone that scared even her.

"So don't. We'll go. Right now," she said before she knew what she was saying. She had to be at work in two hours.

"We?" he asked.

She bit her lip, mulling it over, but she could see in Robin's eyes he would give anything not see Marian. She didn't want him going through that alone.

She nodded. "We."

"You expect me to believe you're going to leave your store in the middle of the week for a night? I'm not trying to give you an aneurism."

When she heard it out loud, it sounded ludicrous. If she didn't show up, her girls would think she had been kidnapped.

"Regina, it's fine," He squeezed her shoulders gently. "You don't have to. I'll be fine. I can crash at a hotel. Marian will leave if I'm not there."

"But I want to," she said, taking his rough hand in her own smooth one.

She thought for a moment. "There is someone I trust to look over the store," she mused.

"Mary Margaret?" he asked.

Regina frowned. "If I left that saint in charge, I'd come back to find that she's given all of the clothes to charity. Besides, the girls wouldn't take her seriously; she'd try to be their friends instead of their boss. There is someone else I can call."

"I'm sensing a 'but.'"

"A big 'but.' It means I'll most definitely owe him a favor."

She dug through her purse for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts with hesitant fingers but dialed the number anyway.

"Hello dearie, it's been too long. What can I do for you?"

* * *

"So, who is this guy?" Robin asked, looking over at her briefly then back at the road.

They had gone to Regina's to pick up her overnight bag and were now heading to Brooklyn.

"He's an old college professor. He sorta took me under his wing," Regina answered. She was completely reclined in the front seat; her body was turned toward Robin as she watched him drive.

Robin spared her a weary glance filled with assumptions.

"Not like that," she stressed. "There was nothing romantic about our relationship. He taught me everything I know…about the job, that is," she clarified before he jumped to more conclusions.

"And he said he'll help you out?"

"He did. But I now owe him a very big favor."

"Reproachful, is he?" Robin asked.

"You have no idea," Regina sighed before turning up the radio.

Robin grinned as they fell silent, and nothing but hits of the nineties and the hum of the moving car filled the space. He was still having trouble believing she had shown up at his door and hugged him like her life depended on it. She had come as a friend, sure, but he had hoped her resistance would wear thin eventually.

"You can't keep running from her forever, you know," Regina murmured, breaking the silence.

Robin remained quiet but knew she was right. He couldn't get up and leave every time Marian came around. Eventually something would have to give. Eventually wasn't today, though.

"I know I have to deal with it. Just not yet," he said firmly, still convincing himself that he was just fine. He had left Marian in the past and that's where he wanted her to stay.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," she offered with a sincere smile.

He nodded and looked over her curled form in his front seat. Ironically, the break-up had brought them closer together.

* * *

Marian's alarming phone call had been a good opportunity for Robin to finally finish what he started with his bar in Brooklyn. He didn't know how long Regina had planned on staying with him, but he would be thankful even for one day. He needed to finalize a menu and hire staff. He was hopeful that would keep him in Brooklyn long enough to avoid Marian.

They stopped to get groceries at a small grocery a block from the bar. Robin passed Regina his credit card, having no clue what to buy. Marian had always taken care of the groceries, and once they were separated he had been surviving on take out.

As he and Regina roamed the isles of the grocery he couldn't help but notice how right it felt.

Regardless of what Regina said, he knew they were meant to be more.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Regina demanded, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

He didn't realize they were standing in the frozen section now.

"Sorry, what?"

She frowned and handed him two crates of frozen meat. He didn't question her and put them in the trolley.

"You're like an expert," Robin said, watching as she expertly scanned the crates of fillet fish.

She smiled sadly. Immediately, Robin knew there was something lurking beneath the surface. He didn't pry, nor did he have to. She finally picked up a crate and set it in the trolley before turning to him.

"It's safe to say that neither of us have had the best luck with our past romances."

"But they are in the past?" he asked, unsure which of them he was asking about.

"Most days, yes," she said before moving on. He followed with the trolley.

* * *

"Remind me never to give you my credit card again," he joked as they loaded the grocery bags into his backseat.

"Don't be so cheap," she replied, giving him credit card back.

"I am not. I happen to do very well for myself."

"Then why do you live in an apartment the size of a card box?"

He fell silent as he opened the passenger door for her, and then said, "I left Marian with the house. I just wanted out," He started the car once again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," he reassured her. They drove the short distance in silence. He had heard Marian's name way too much in his head for the day and it was a barely ten in the morning. Although the more he thought about it, the more he found that Regina was right. Maybe he wasn't as over it as he thought.

When they arrived at the bar, Robin unlocked the door, revealing a similar space to the bar he ran. It was furnished but still felt ghostly empty.

"So the kitchen is through there?" she asked, gesturing ahead, and he nodded.

She wandered through the rattan doors to the kitchen. She plugged in the refrigerator of the massive kitchen and waited till it began to hum before she stacked the shelves with the cold goods. They unpacked the remaining groceries in silence. Once that task was finished, their sleeping arrangements were the next concern on the list.

"Let me show you the rest," he said.

He took her upstairs to a small apartment. There was a small bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and a storeroom.

"This is where August will be staying?" she asked, noticing the television mounted on the wall adjacent to the bed.

"Temporarily. I think he'd want to get a big place once he's settled," Robin explained, realizing she was barely listening and looking at the full size bed instead.

"You can have the bed obviously. I can manage on the floor."

She laughed nervously. "I didn't realize I was that transparent."

"To me you are," he murmured before he excused himself for a shower.

* * *

Regina took the time to call Tinkerbell while Robin was in the bathroom. She sat with folded legs on the bed and waited for Tinkerbell to answer.

"Can you talk?" Regina asked once she picked up.

"Actually I'm planning party for our frequent users, but I can spare a minute. Or should I just stop by later?"

"I'm not home, actually," Regina answered, mulling over how much she was going to share with her friend.

"What do you mean?" Tinkerbell asked. She sounded preoccupied. Regina could imagine the blonde barking orders at her staff with just her hands.

"I'm in Brooklyn," Regina told her, not bothering to lie.

"What are you doing in-"

"With Robin," Regina cut her off.

Tinkerbell gasped and Regina rolled her eyes imagining her friend's theatrics.

"You scamp. I freaking love you. How is your sexy rendezvous going?"

"It's not what you think," Regina said. Now that she was out of choking distance she felt like she could finally tell Tinkerbell what was going on with her and Robin. Tinkerbell was a hopeless romantic, and if anyone would understand her friendship with Robin, she hoped it would be Tinkerbell.

"Are you serious? That doesn't make any sense!" Tinkerbell exclaimed once Regina had told her about her new platonic relationship with Robin.

Regina groaned and sunk her head against the headboard. She rubbed at her temples; frustrated she had to defend her choices.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tinkerbell whined.

"Because of this exact conversation," Regina replied calmly.

"I have never heard anything so stupid in my life!"

"Thanks, Tink," Regina muttered sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. It's…commendable you're trying to help him, but how long do you think this can work? Odds are he wants to fuck you just as much as you want to fuck him," Tinkerbell said frankly.

"Way to make it sound romantic, cupid, and what's your point?"

"Do I have to spoon feed it to you? When a man and a woman go away alone, things start to happen. Feelings start to-"

"Can I stop you right there? I'm an adult and so is he. I think we can make it through a couple of days without jumping each other."

"Oh, please. I've seen his biceps and that perfect-"

"Tink!" Regina snapped, interrupting her friend's teasing.

"What? I'm not blind," Tinkerbell tried.

Regina smirked, unfolding her legs and swinging them off the side of the bed.

"It's really nice what you're doing, Regina," Tinkerbell said, finally serious.

"I hope I'm not in over my head," Regina shared. "I've gotten nowhere. He hasn't been in a sharing mood since we got here."

"Keep at it. If he cares about you he'll talk to you. Eventually," Tinkerbell said just as Regina heard the squeaking of the pipes closing.

"I have to go, Tink. Good luck with your party." Regina hung up the phone as Robin emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Regina swore he was about to jump her when he reached for his bag on the bed beside her. He smiled knowingly before disappearing back into the bathroom.

Regina was going to have to be a lot more careful before got carried away.

* * *

Robin and Regina enjoyed a cup of coffee after showering. Even though they were running on very little sleep, they headed out. Robin planned to go around to as many restaurants and diners as possible to get ideas for a menu. They visited a burger shack where the main attraction was a burger called the stacker. They tried tacos and tapas and everything else under the yellow sun.

Late evening met them sitting in a diner's window seats, unable to try any more food.

"I can't possibly eat anymore today," Robin groaned, evident by his slouching lazily in his chair.

Regina chuckled beside him and stifled a yawn.

"A bit tired, are we?" Robin joked, feeling the effects of the day also. He knew neither of them had gotten a good night's rest, so he felt guilty walking her around Brooklyn the whole day.

"More so in need of a shower."

"Let's get you home then," he said. "Thank you for today."

"Are you sure today was enough?"

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty solid menu in mind. The rest I can do back at the bar with my laptop. I can drive you back to Soho tomorrow if you like."

"It's fine. I can stay one more day, if you want me to?"

"I do want you to," he said appreciatively.

"Good," she smiled tiredly.

"Now, lets really get you back home before you pass out," He stood and extended his hand for her to take.

She swatted his arm playfully before taking hold of it for support.

* * *

Regina claimed the shower first when they got back. She changed into a pair of her slackest pajama bottoms. It wouldn't do much good because she was painfully aware of how attractive he was being in the same room as him.

She entered the bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing some kind of cream on his shoulder. She noticed it was the injured one.

"Need some help?" she asked but was already taking the jar from his hands. She read the label quickly. "Muscle relaxant?"

"Turns out punching walls isn't good for an injured shoulder. It's been acting up, more than usual."

"Shouldn't you get it checked out?"

"Nah," he said dismissively, making Regina roll her eyes.

Men.

"Okay tough guy."

Regina frowned and kneeled on the bed behind him. She dipped into the jar and scooped out a generous amount with her fingers. She then massaged it into the skin of his shoulder and neck. He hissed and she realized what she had gotten herself into. She applied more pressure and tried to ignore the guttural sounds escaping his lips. Was he doing it on purpose? Her movements slowed and just as she was about to pull back, he clasped his hands over hers, effectively keeping them on his shoulder.

"Robin…" she murmured, hoping he'd understand she was really saying they couldn't do this.

"Right. I'm sorry." He released her hand and cleared his throat. "Cruel of me to do this when you're just trying to be my friend."

"It's not like that. I want you, too, more than you know, but I just don't see us moving forward until you-"

"Get over this whole Marian thing. I know you want me to talk about it, but I just can't. It makes me so damn angry," he said, regrettably raising his voice. "I'm sorry."

"No, this is good. This is what I want you to do. Let it out. I'm here and I can take it." Her last words resonated with him and he looked up at her with a piercing gaze.

"Have you read the book?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't think I can. I still don't understand it." He shrugged.

"Maybe it was her way of grieving," Regina offered, not wanting to slander Marian.

"And what of me? What about my grieving? When will it be my time?" Robin cried with a true question in his eyes.

Regina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Your time is now," she whispered.

* * *

Robin's emotional outburst had drained him and weighed heavily on his already tired body and mind. He fell asleep before Regina did. He was sound asleep when Regina crept back into the room.

She had just gotten off the phone with Mary Margaret; she was checking in on the store's first day under Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret reported that they had barely seen him, as he had used Regina's office and left before closing.

Regina laid in bed all of two minutes before Robin began fidgeting in his sleep on the floor. She bit her inner lip, knowing she had a part to play in his nightmares. She had basically insisted that he try to deal with his past. She had released night terrors on him. She contemplated for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes.

She then took her knit blanket and got on the floor next to him. It was less than comfortable, but she reminded herself why she was doing it. She slung a hand around his torso as far as it could reach then soothed his rocking.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered before kissing the back of his neck.

* * *

Robin woke when the heat had gotten unbearable.

He startled awake only to feel a stiffness in his arm and the obvious body heat emanating from beside him. Robin then realized he had Regina flush against his body. He initially thought that they had gotten into some dark liquor and finally given in to the attraction, but the presence of clothes and the absence of a migraine told him otherwise. He remembered being the first to fall asleep, so the question was why had Regina gotten into bed with him?

He made a move to get up, but Regina's hand tightened around his own, and she snuggled further into his chest. Robin smirked uncontrollably and nuzzled the back of her neck. Her hair smelled so good, he nearly grinded his morning erection against her. He closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep; after all, he had tried his best to untangle himself from her.

* * *

Regina woke to the undeniable smell of Robin.

The mixed scent of his body wash and the smell of his sweat was not helping her curb her attraction for him. How had she been so stupid and gotten into bed with him? She had intended to climb back into her own bed once his nightmare had subsided, but she had fallen asleep on the job. She should have foreseen that considering their lack of sleep the previous night.

She tried to move, but Robin had an iron grip on her.

She felt so safe and loved in that moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to move.

She was still tired after all, so she closed her eyes again and sleep claimed her once again.

* * *

The blaring of Regina's phone stirred both of them.

She tried to reach for the phone on top of her bed and Robin let her go. She missed his arms immediately and scrambled for the phone to lessen the awkward questions that would soon be fired at her.

"Hello?" Regina said and heard the voice of another client whom she had acted as a stylist for in the past.

Robin, drenched in sweat, sat up and folded the blanket while she listened to the details on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you relay the details to Mary Margaret and I'll see you soon?"

When she got off the phone, Robin had just set the blanket on a chair in the room. He looked at her for a long time and she felt herself sweating even more if it were possible.

"You were having a nightmare or something," she offered.

He nodded. "Breakfast?"

She smiled and nodded, thankful that he hadn't made a big deal of it. Even though the floor was terribly uncomfortable, she had not slept that well in a very long time. Everything with Robin seemed right.

While in the shower, she contemplated how to tell him that she had to go back to Soho today.

She had intended and wanted to stay longer, but she was positive if she stayed another night they would cross a line. Her job was just an excellent excuse. She also didn't like that she had kicked him out of the bed onto the uncomfortable floor.

After her shower she met him downstairs as he was making eggs. Sunny side up; she didn't know how he knew that was how she took her eggs.

He slid two eggs on a plate of toast towards her and dug into the fridge for some orange juice.

"You're not eating?" she asked.

"Ate while you were in the shower." He left with a smile to go shower himself.

Regina's phone rang again while she ate her breakfast.

"Are you still in Brooklyn?" Tink asked into the phone.

"I am, why?"

"I'm heading your way. Elsa got piss drunk last night. Woke up in Brooklyn. I just hauled her into my backseat."

"Friend of the year," Regina said.

"Tell me about it!" Tinkerbell scoffed.

"I could use a ride back. I'll text you the address."

Regina got off the phone and finished her breakfast. She wanted to get dressed quickly, knowing Tink didn't care for speed limits.

She knocked at the bedroom door before she even reached for the doorknob.

A naked Robin would not help her at the moment. Any Robin for that matter.

She was actually thankful work had come up because she could keep being around him while trying to be the supportive friend. Conflict of interest to say the least.

"I'm decent," he replied.

She opened the door to find him dressed for work. "Not bad." She smiled, resisting the urge to go straighten his collar.

"Hate these suits but I'm interviewing a bunch of people today."

"Speaking of work, I-"

"Have to go. Yeah I figured." He smiled.

Her eyes fell but he took a few steps toward her and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Regina. I'll leave you so you can get dressed."

* * *

Robin was looking over the folder with the profiles of his potential employees when Regina came downstairs. Sexy black dress and heels; relaxed Regina was gone. He smiled genuinely.

"Tinkerbell is outside," she explained.

Robin rose and helped her with her bags. He set them down at the door and held her hand before she had a chance to reach the door.

"What is it?"

"This meant a lot to me. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm glad I could help. I'll call you when I get back."

He nodded and kept the hold on her hand.

"I heard what you said. That it's not my fault. You know, everyone tells me that, and logically I know that I didn't cause the death of my unborn child, but the one person I need to hear it from has never said it."

"Marian?" Regina asked rhetorically.

"As much as I would love to be rid of her, I need to see her again. Get some real peace."

"Do what you have to do." She kissed him softly on the cheek then took her leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Friends?" Killian reiterated, just as confused as the first time he had said it.

Robin nodded from beside him, both behind the bar counter.

"What for?" Killian asked.

"It's complicated," Robin replied, scratching his beard.

"No, mate. Anna and I are complicated. You and Regina are a bloody mind fuck," Will exclaimed from the other side of Robin.

"Sounds to me like she wanted out and didn't want to break your heart so she's tricking you with this whole friends thing. It's a trick women play! Trust me, she has no intention of actually being your friend," Killian said with misplaced conviction.

Robin frowned at him as a woman took a seat at the bar counter. She placed her order while she blatantly checked out the men tending the bar. Robin turned his attention back to Killian, effectively ignoring the woman's gaze.

"She's not like that. And it works if you believe it. She's really been there for me. I haven't seen her in a while, but she checks in with a call often enough. I even invited her tonight," Robin explained, skewering an olive with a toothpick for the martini he was making.

"Are you following any of this?" Killian asked Will, who shook his head.

"Feel like we're definitely missing something," Will said.

Robin couldn't help but respond _yes_ in his mind but remained silent. He slid the completed drink on a napkin to the woman, hopeful she would go elsewhere with it.

"Okay, you three get out from behind my counter," August commanded as he emerged from the kitchen. Robin took the chance to slip away from the woman's gaze.

"This is Brooklyn, I'm in charge here." The man continued to joke.

Robin flashed him a warning look and he smiled nervously in return. "You know what I mean, boss," August offered.

Robin shook his head and followed Killian and Will to the other side of the counter. They each carried their own drinks and continued their conversation at a table.

"I don't get it. How can you be dating someone one minute then just friends the next? And you didn't feel the need to tell us?" Killian asked.

"There was no time. I was busy getting this place ready."

"That's rubbish and you know it," Killian said pointedly, poking Robin in the chest. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this even if I have to lose to my arm to get there."

Robin chuckled as Killian's phone buzzed in his pants pocket.

"Can you save it for later? Regina is almost here," Robin said, looking toward the door, eagerly waiting for her to make his day.

* * *

"I told you casual," Regina groaned, eyeing Tinkerbell as she tugged her tiny red dress down her thighs. There was barely any material and usually that wouldn't have been a problem, but Regina knew the night would be laid back and not fit for the sex-on-legs dress Tinkerbell was wearing.

"This is casual. For me at least," Tinkerbell said with a mischievous smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes as she adjusted the blonde curls lying on her shoulders.

"Take this," David offered his jacket from behind them.

Tinkerbell looked at it with a less-than-excited glance. "It's okay," she said pushing his extended hand back to his chest.

"I insist," Regina said seriously, pulling his hand with jacket right back.

Not wanting to get into a squabble on the sidewalk, Tinkerbell reluctantly took the jacket and pulled it around her shoulders, making the dress only slightly less provocative.

"It's just up ahead," Regina announced, leading the party of three to Robin's opening night of the Brew.

It had been almost two months since she had been there with him. Since then they had kept in touch and she had tried to be there for him as much as possible, but his progress hit a snag with the business of opening the bar. She had hoped the launch would finally settle things down and he could get back to his mission.

She texted him when they were two minutes away and couldn't help but feel excited to see him. It had been too long. She was the first to plow through the heavy double doors of the bar. Her eyes sought him out immediately. His blue eyes lit up when they met hers. God, how she had missed looking into them. He left his drink with Killian and Will at the bar counter and took long strides to meet her.

"Hey there," he murmured, crushing her against his chest with his arms.

Regina didn't care that she couldn't breath and hugged him back, making sure to take deep breaths of his scent to save for later when she was lying in her bed thinking about him.

"It's really good to see you," she said once he let her go.

He smiled, the skin around his eyes creasing. He looked past her to the others and she cleared her throat, having forgotten their presence for a brief moment.

"You know Mary Margaret. This is her boyfriend David," Regina introduced the pair. Robin gave him a firm handshake, and then his eyes fell on the short blonde.

"And this is-"

"Tinkerbell," Robin finished.

Tinkerbell smiled. "Have we met?"

Robin looked at Regina with a knowing smile.

"It sure feels like it," Robin said, shaking her hand.

Tinkerbell glared at Regina before smiling politely at Robin.

"Let me get you a booth," Robin announced, ushering them through the increasingly crowded space.

Robin got them settled with a first round of drinks on the house and took their orders.

"I have to go do some things. I'll talk to you later, of course. Don't leave, okay?" he instructed before he slipped out of the booth.

Regina nodded, a bit disappointed he was slipping away from her, again.

* * *

Robin felt rejuvenated after seeing Regina. He felt like he could go for at least a couple more weeks now. August touched his back when he placed Regina and her friends' order.

"You ready?" August asked.

Robin nodded. He stood in front of the bar counter and whistled to get everyone's attention. The music was turned low enough for Robin to speak.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. Friends, loyal customers and employees. First round is on me!"

The bar cheered on and the music was turned back up. Robin then took Killian and Will over to Regina's booth. He introduced his friends to hers and felt his heart constrict at what could have been if they were still together: both sets of friends sitting together, enjoying the others' company.

Regina took his hand and led him away from the booth their friends were at. "They seem to be getting along well," she said when she realized where his gaze fell.

"I know. I had hoped they would," he responded with a sad smile.

"How are you? I know I ask that a lot, but it's different when you're standing in front of me instead of over the phone."

"Good, I guess. Too busy to really dwell on things."

"That's about to change, isn't it? The place is great. You think August can handle it?"

"Definitely. He's worked under me long enough. He can handle it. What about you? How are the girls?"

"Good. Working hard. There is this one thing I have to get to the bottom of with Belle, but things are good," she explained.

"I'm glad."

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"A couple of months ago you told me that you needed to sort things out with Marian."

"I did."

How's that going?"

"It isn't. I haven't been able to see her with all this going on."

"Well you should. I checked and she's about to go on a book tour, so you have till the end of the week."

"I know. And I'm going to. It's just there's a lot of history with us. I can hardly stomach just thinking about it."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, you know. You can do this," she assured him with a squeeze of his hand.

"I wish you could come with me," he lamented, knowing exactly why she couldn't.

"You'll be fine. No punching walls though."

"No promises."

She looked up at him and really wanted to kiss him. He seemed to have the same notions and laid a chaste kiss on her forehead. He took her hand and led her back to their table where the food had arrived and their friends had been talking like they had known each other for years.

* * *

"Make sure she gets home safe," Regina said to David as she kissed Mary Margaret goodbye.

"I will," David reassured.

"Call you in the morning," Mary Margaret promised before she and David walked hand in hand away from the bar.

That left Tinkerbell, Regina and Robin on the sidewalk outside the bar.

"I wish you two ladies would let me see you home," Robin said.

"You still have a bar of guests and we'll be fine. We called a cab," Regina responded.

"Then you won't mind if I wait with you," he said.

"I think I can retire. Regina, you have yourself a new Pitbull," Tinkerbell teased.

"I'm more of a Rottweiler," Robin bantered back.

"That's enough, you two," Regina gently chided. Tinkerbell and Robin exchanged smiles.

When the cab arrived Robin and Regina shared another hug before they parted ways.

"It was nice meeting you, Tinkerbell," he called as the blonde got into the cab after Regina.

"The first time of many I hope!" she replied.

"I can guarantee it." He winked.

* * *

"That went well. You two are really good for each other," Tinkerbell said when the cab pulled away from the bar. "You know, I always thought your soul mate was that guy you stood up in college. But tonight, I'm positive it's Robin. The way he looks at you, Regina…the rest of us can only dream we'll find someone who looks at us like that."

"I know," Regina said quietly. "I feel it too, but-"

"But what? Why do you always deny yourself happiness?" Tinkerbell questioned.

Regina knew her friend was speaking with her best interests in mind (and two tequila tonics), but she was in no mood.

"That's not it this time. I'm doing this for him, for us actually," Regina attempted to explain. "Whatever went down with his ex…she really hurt him."

"I'm telling you it's a bad idea to insist he fix things with her."

"My mind is made up, Tink."

"This is what I do for a living, Regina. I see people fall in and out of love every day. It doesn't matter if they were the worst couple in history, there's a bond married couples have. Maybe it's some kind of kinship, but it's really had to ignore. You don't even realize it, but you're pushing him back to her."

"No, I'm not-" Regina tried to interject, but Tinkerbell cut her off.

"What do you think is going to happen, Regina? He's going to work things out with her. They're going to get emotional. He's going to hug her and it's going to be like old times. What if this resolution resolves their divorce too? You didn't think of that, did you? You may have already lost him."

Regina's heart sank. Did Tinkerbell really know what she was talking about? She did run one of the most prominent dating sites, but Regina had never believed in the whole thing. Maybe it was time that she did.

Regina tossed and turned the entire night. She couldn't find peace. Not with Tinkerbell's theory swirling around in her head. She was sure of Robin's feelings for her, but she had no idea what his relationship with Marian was like. Would he just throw her away and get back with his wife?

* * *

Robin was surprised when Regina asked to meet. He decided to stop by her apartment on his way home from work Thursday night. He couldn't wait to see her, to hold her.

He knocked once before she opened up for him. She had just gotten home from work, judging by her outfit. Robin immediately felt her nervous energy as they made their way into the apartment.

"Everything okay?" he asked, sitting on the couch. Regina sat in the chair next to the couch and angled her body towards him.

"I think so," she said, rolling her hands nervously. "I wanted to talk to you before you went to see Marian."

"Why? I'm all pep-talked out," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked, boring a smoldering gaze into his eyes. She cast her gaze on her hand before she opened her mouth, doing that sexy nervous thing where she bit her inner lip.

He blinked to refocus his attention.

"I'm afraid that you'll go back to her," she said quietly.

"Her? Marian?" Robin asked, surprised.

Regina nodded. "All I want for you is to finally resolve the pain she caused, but I can't help but feel threatened. She was your wife after all."

Robin was overwhelmed with emotion at the sincerity in her eyes. She looked truly scared and he couldn't help but like that. She had nothing to fear, but the fact that she was scared made him giddy. There was hope for them.

"It's been two years and after Daniel I never thought I would feel this way about anyone," she continued. Robin had never heard the name mentioned before. Now that his baggage was out in the open, he wanted to encourage her the same way she had with him.

"Daniel?" he asked.

"My ex," she said, looking away from him briefly. "It's a very long story," she dismissed.

Robin frowned. "Come on Regina," he said reaching for her hand. "We know each other better than that."

* * *

Regina sighed and looked at their entwined fingers. When had they reached for each other?

She had not revisited Daniel in years. Most days she pretended it didn't happen. Pretended that she hadn't given five years of her life to a man that left her.

Robin squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present. He did deserve to know, especially since he had done nothing but open up to her.

"We were together for a while, couple of years."

"And?" Robin probed.

"And I was in love, desperately. Daniel was a veterinarian and he got the opportunity to do some research in Washington-"

"You didn't want to go."

"Of course not. I had just started getting Enchanted on its feet, but I loved him so I decided to go with him," she said, shocking Robin. He nodded slowly, realizing just how much she had loved Daniel.

"So what happened?"

"He met someone else and left me." Regina realized then it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it used to.

She was sure it had everything to do with Robin.

"What kind of idiot gives you up?"

Regina shook her head. "I didn't come to talk about my past. I came to talk about my future, our future."

"Regina," he silenced her with his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"What I had with Marian…it was real. But I've never felt this way about anyone. I need you."

"I'm right here," she said, finally joining him on the couch.

"Not close enough." He reached for her urgently.

He made sure she knew exactly what was going to happen, drawing her in by the tip of his chin.

She leaned in of own her accord, so he didn't hesitate and pressed his lips against hers. It had been way too long and they both wanted to make up for lost time.

Regina couldn't be bothered with breathing as Robin's tongue tangled with her own. She tried to pull him closer, resting her hand on his cheek and loving the feel of his beard under her fingertips. She had missed his kiss most of all.

The kiss didn't mean they were back together, but she wasn't about to pull away from him. Not ever, if she had her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _"Marian," Robin called out as he entered his home. "I'm home and I have your waffles." He shed his jacket and kicked off his boots at the coat closet._

 _"I did get a lot of strange looks ordering breakfast for supper, but…" Robin trailed off when his wife didn't respond. He rounded the hallway to their bedroom with the box of waffles still in his hands._

 _The television was on loud and he knew Marian hated that so it struck him as odd. He had the feeling something was wrong._

 _His throat was already dry when he reached for the doorknob of their room. He found Marian slung over the love seat they kept in front of the window. She was crying, no, sobbing and drinking wine out of a water bottle. Robin couldn't process all the stimuli at once and went rigid._

 ** _"_** _What are you doing drinking?" he asked, even though he had a sickly gut feeling why she was crying and drinking. It was too painful to process the thought. He had hoped his initial instincts were wrong._

 _"My baby is gone, Robin." Marian sobbed, clutching at her stomach._

 _His knees buckled, the box fell from his hands and he gripped the nearest wall to stop him from collapsing to the floor. He felt like something was crushing him from the inside out._

 _"What?" he gasped before the tears began to fall. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He swallowed his grief and rushed over to his wife's side. He took her in his arms, but she didn't make a move to hug him back. "Why didn't you call me? How did this happen?"_

 _"The doctors don't have a clue," she finally said. Robin was confused; her last check up was a week ago. Had she been harboring the secret for that long?_

 _"Nothing was physically wrong. But I know what it is," she whispered, bringing the bottle of wine to her lips. Robin made a move to take the bottle from her, but she held it firmly and glared at him until he released his hold on her hand._

 _"What then?" he said, defeated._

 _"You," she said, meeting his eye for the first time that night._

 _"What? Marian, don't be ridiculous." Robin couldn't believe what she had said. His ears were still ringing so he truly thought he had misunderstood her words._

 _"You don't think I'd noticed you sneaking around with John, Will and Killian? Something is going on, right? You're back to your old tricks," she said wiping tears from her cheeks. "You've been stressing me out for months_ _,_ _"_ _s_ _he yelled_ _,_ _going from calm to manic in an instant. "It was toxic to my baby."_

 _Robin cried then because regardless of what he knew to be true, Marian truly believed what she was saying. He felt like he had been physically shot in the chest. He didn't what he could possibly say to her. Was she even aware how badly he was hurting, too?_

 _"I want to be alone," she said, turning her face from his to the window._

 _"Ours," Robin said as he stood._

 _"What?" She looked back to him._

 _"Our baby, Marian," he said before left._

Robin shook the memory out of his head as he pulled up in front of the house. He hadn't been there in so long, it didn't even feel familiar anymore. He had called Marian the previous night to let her know he was stopping by. The call was brief. He didn't get a chance to tell her the reason for his visit, as she gave him an earful for ignoring her calls.

When Robin got out of the car, he didn't yet have the strength to climb the stairs of the porch. Instead, he looked around at the yard. She had completely let the yard grow over. Weeds and overgrown bushes were almost as tall as the porch banister.

He rounded the side of the house and swung the shed's door open. He strolled out a few minutes later with the lawn mower. He took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him in his white vest. The sun was as it was just after midday; he slung the clothing over the banister and started at the end of the yard.

Marian must have heard the motor of the lawn mower. She came out when Robin was on his second pass of the yard. She sat on the steps and watched silently as he moved to and fro. It was déjà vu for both of them. Countless Saturdays they had spent just like this. Robin did miss those simple moments of married life, but it was a fond memory and nothing he wanted to do again.

When he was finished, he rolled the lawn mower back to the shed and climbed the stairs of the house. Marian stood at the top with a glass of ice water. He took it from her wordlessly and downed the entire thing.

He was practically dropping with sweat when they walked through the door. A wave of nostalgia almost knocked him off his feet. The house was like the third party in their marriage. He had simultaneously missed it while never wanting to come back.

"Do you want to shower?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I do."

She nodded and left him at the stairs to the second floor. He heard her busying herself in the kitchen, so he climbed the stairs alone. He, of course, knew where everything was. He even had clothes still there. When he had left, he took only what fit in one suitcase. His things were packed into boxes he never had the guts to pick up.

After his shower he descended the stairs in a flannel shirt and khakis.

"I guess you can finally carry those boxes home," she said when he entered the kitchen.

He pulled a chair out at the table and she set a plate in front of him. He had never been able to replicate her ham sandwich. He hummed in delight when he took his first bite. She chuckled and took out a beer from the fridge for him.

"You still buy my brand," Robin stated.

"Force of habit," she said. She took her seat; she was having a salad and a glass of water.

Robin looked at her, then back at her bowl of lettuce and tomatoes. Something's had definitely changed. Marian was never a salad kind of woman.

"It's just a thirty-day diet," she said, reading his mind. She smiled sadly. Nervous energy still charged the room.

"Thanks for the lawn. I've been meaning to hire someone. I just don't know how- those things were always your job."

"I'll give you a number. Sander from down the street uses a guy that does good work."

"That's nice of you, but I think you should sell the house," she said suddenly, stunning Robin.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I don't want stay here alone anymore. What am I going to do with so much space?" Marian said, playing with a piece of lettuce in her bowl. "I'll be on the road for most of the year anyway. When I get back from my book tour, I'll get a smaller apartment."

This was the first time the two were having a civilized conversation since the divorce. Robin had every intention of just leaving her with the house. Selling their marital home would cut their last tie to each other.

"You're sure about this? It's yours, you know I would never-"

"Of course I know." She smiled at him. "You don't have a malicious bone in your body."

Robin smiled back. The woman sitting in front of him, this is whom he had married.

"How are you really, Robin? We didn't leave on best terms last time we spoke," she said in that soft tone he had fallen in love with. But sitting in front of her now, he loved her the way he loved Mulan.

"I'm good," he said taking a swig of beer. "Busy with the bars and all."

"I heard about Brooklyn. Congratulations," she said genuinely. "August is happy I bet, he's been waiting for a while, hasn't he?"

"He really has," he agreed.

"And the guys are good?"

"Well you know Killian and Will are always up to no good," Robin said, laughing.

"So I've heard. I had the lunch with Ana the other day," Marian said. "Tell them I send my best. I hope you boys stay out of trouble."

Her word choice implied more than bar fights being trouble. He had never hidden his past from Marian. She knew everything he, Will and Killian had gotten up too. He just never imagined she would have thrown it in her face the way she did.

"Marian, you know since we got married, since I vowed to you, I have never gone back to that life. I kept that promise."

"I know," she whispered. "I don't know why I said that." She grew quiet then shook her head.

"Yes I did," she relented.

"It still keeps me up at night," he admitted.

Marian looked down shamefully at that. "I just blamed you before you had the chance to blame me," she said, her lunch completely forgotten now.

"I would have never..." Robin said. He had no idea she felt that way.

"I know how much you wanted a child, Robin. I wasn't strong enough-"

"Nonsense, Marian. You were perfect. Sometime, things just happen."

Marian shook her head. "It's not fair. It had to be someone's fault. I needed to be angry with someone...something," she gasped, like she had gotten it off her chest for the first time.

Even Robin was tremendously relieved that they could finally talk calmly and rationally.

"And I would be your punching bag all over again if it makes you feel better, but I need to move on. We both do," Robin said. He reached for her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I don't blame you Robin, I never have."

"Neither have I."

She nodded her head as tears began to fall. Robin kicked away from chair and went to her side. He hugged her tightly until the tears subsided. He didn't feel right just leaving after getting his closure. Nor did he want to.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be at the airport for nine a.m."

"Would you maybe want a ride?" he asked.

She smiled, drying her cheeks with the back of her hand. "They're sending me a car, but I can cancel it."

"Okay." He took his seat again and they finished lunch.

* * *

"You're kidding!" Regina gasped as Mary Margaret leaned over her desk.

"Nope. Apparently Ruby saw them making out in the dressing room a couple months back."

"Belle and Gold." Regina shook her head at the thought. "I leave him here for one day and he hits on my employee."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "The way I hear it, they've been seeing each other for quite some time."

Regina couldn't believe it.

"What do you think?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't love the idea but it's her personal life. Doesn't affect us at the store," Regina said looking over at her phone on her desk.

"She values your opinion, though. I'm sure she'd love your approval," Mary Margaret stated.

"Then why is she hiding it? If she wants my approval, then she's not going to get it. I know Gold and this relationship can only end one way. In flames."

Mary Margaret frowned. "Bit dramatic."

"Not dramatic enough," Regina said, leaning back in her chair.

She checked her phone again, hoping Robin had called. She was getting anxious, even after their conversation and that amazing kiss. She smiled just thinking about the way his lips felt on hers the other night.

"You know there's no rule that says you can't call him first," Mary Margaret said before leaving her office.

Regina thought about it but didn't. Instead she straightened in her chair and got back to work.

* * *

"What about the furniture? Should we put it in storage?" Robin asked later that evening. The sun had started its descent when the two realized just how long they had been talking for.

"Sell it all," Marian said.

Robin looked at her. "No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that none of it is ever going to be used again," she explained.

"I understand," Robin said from next to her on the couch.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Marian announced, rising from the couch.

"I think I'm going to take some pictures. Get started so I can sell as soon as possible. We split the money half-half?"

"It's fine, Robin. I don't need the money with the book-"

Robin nodded, effectively cutting her off.

"Have you read it?" she asked nervously.

Robin shook his head no.

"I can't force you to, I know that. But there's a copy in our bedroom if you want. That's all I'll say about it," she said before leaving him for the kitchen.

* * *

Regina heaped some more scalloped potatoes onto her plate as Glinda hurried through Tinkerbell's front door.

"Sorry I'm late," she said while shedding her coat.

Everyone else was already there. Elsa and Tinkerbell were having water with their dinner for a change, but Regina was drinking for them tonight. It was now nine p.m. and she had gotten no word from Robin. Maybe his talk with Marian had gone well and he was now home with his thoughts. Or maybe, maybe he was still with her.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts when Glinda kissed her cheek before taking her seat at the table.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked when she settled into her chair.

"Nothing much. Tinkerbell and Elsa are practicing restraint though," Regina said. She and Glinda snickered while their friends glared at them.

"Don't get used to it," Tinkerbell said. "I have a meeting tomorrow."

"And you?" Glinda directed her question at Elsa.

"I'm having a hard time even thinking about alcohol after that night in Brooklyn," Elsa began.

Regina rolled her eyes as she reiterated the events of that night. Regina had heard the story one too many times and tuned out completely. She put her fork down and took up her phone to check for any activity from Robin.

She sighed; only work emails graced her phone's screen. What was he doing?

* * *

Marian and Robin lay in their bed on opposite sides, facing each other. There was nothing romantic about it, not for Robin anyway. They seemed to be comforting each other in a way they never had after Marian's miscarriage. Sleep was slowly claiming them; the day wasn't physically taxing, but he was emotionally drained.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Robin asked first.

"A few dates with a guy on my publishing team. Wouldn't call it a relationship. What about you?"

"I've been seeing a woman, yeah. It's serious but it's complicated."

"She knows you were married? That you are here right now?" Marian asked.

"She knows everything. And we're just friends right now. I told you it's complicated."

Marian grinned. "If you say so."

"You should go to sleep. You have an early flight in the morning." Robin reached for his phone to set an alarm but remembered he had left it downstairs.

"I have an alarm already set," Marian said. "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Regina's second cocktail gave her the courage to finally call Robin. The others had taken up camp in Tinkerbell's living room to watch a movie.

She quietly slipped out of her chair and went to the kitchen for some privacy. She dialed the number and with every ring another scenario flashed through her head. All with Robin holding his ex the way he held her.

It rang until his voicemail came on. She grew too anxious to stop herself from calling again.

And again.

There was never any answer. It rang and rang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Ten**

Regina sat at the table with her friends with a slight frown. She was quiet, but listening intently to Glinda as she spoke about her new neighbors, whom she swore were porn stars. Regina shook her head in disbelief while the others sat engrossed in the story.

They were at their brunch spot in Soho; Tinkerbell had called to schedule a brunch to give her friends news. Her dating website had won an award. Regina was immensely happy for her friend, but her mind was preoccupied with other things: work, Robin and Robin. Things were supposed to be easy now that his past had been put to bed. Of course nothing was as she had imagined and things were extremely tense between the two.

Regina had her suspicions about the 'innocent' night he had spent with Marian, although she had no right to be angry. They were not together; still she couldn't help but feel jealous of his ex-wife. Robin had taken offense to her accusation that something had happened between them, and the two had left things poorly the last time they spoke a week ago. He had not tried to call her since and it hurt her that he had given up so easily. Not that she had been reaching for the phone either.

Regina looked down at her hands in sudden boredom. She wanted him back. She knew that much. Even the delicious food on her plate was of no interest to her. She played around with the ham and cheese frittata and citrus coconut salad on her plate.

"Then I saw her going to get her mail," Glinda said. "I'm no medical professional, but a nurse's uniform should be about five inches longer."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked up to find a scowling Tinkerbell staring back at her.

"I need to go the bathroom," Tinkerbell announced, dragging her chair back. Regina knew she had better follow, lest Tinkerbell caused a scene.

Once behind closed doors Tinkerbell started to speak. "This is supposed to be a day of celebration, and you're moping over your mimosa at the table," Tinkerbell whined, folding her arms.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Moping?"

"I'm serious, Regina," Tinkerbell huffed. "Why do I even bother?" She sounded exasperated.

"Okay, okay." Regina caught her friend's arm before she left the bathroom. "I'm sorry. I am proud of you. Happy even. I may not believe in your soul mate nonsense, but I do know you work your ass off every day for your company."

"Of course I know you're happy for me. I wasn't implying that. I just meant that you shouldn't be moping. You should be with Robin."

"I-"

Tinkerbell silenced her friend. "No more excuses. You've run out of them."

* * *

"Spot me," Robin said to Will, as he reclined on the bench under the weights.

"Did you hear from Mulan?" Will asked, from above his friend.

"Yeah." Robin took a deep breath before lifting the weights above his head. He released it when he set them down. "Email, she's fine. Wanted to know if I found a new apartment yet." He did a set of ten then rose up to take a drink of water and towel off the sweat from his face. He swung the towel around his neck and was about to return to his workout when Killian interrupted him.

"I thought Marian gave you back the house?" Killian asked, slowing the speed on the elliptical.

"She did, but I'm not moving back there," Robin said dismissively.

"Why not?" Will asked. He was not even pretending to work out. He leaned against the weight bench eating a granola bar.

"Ahh, he can't bring the new woman home to the house he shared with his ex-wife," Killian said knowingly. "That should be a law."

"Precisely," Robin added.

"Things are back on with Regina then?" Killian asked, stopping the machine completely now.

"Nope." Robin shook his head, setting down his water bottle down at the side of the weight bench.

"What's the holdup then?" Killian asked.

"Regina is a complicated person. I feel like she keeps making up these obstacles for us not to be together."

"Ever thought she's just not that into you?" Will interjected.

Robin shook his head. "I know she wants to be with me. I'm certain. But it's like a part of her doesn't want to be happy."

"So what? You two are done?" Will asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I don't think I've been aggressive enough," Robin stated.

"I like where this is going," Will snickered.

"Not like that," Robin said. "I just have to inspire her a little."

* * *

Regina stood from her chair and stretched until she was on the tips of her toes. She had been reviewing their sales for the past hour. When the words had become blurred lines of nothing she decided to take a break. There was a knock before Ruby swung her office door open.

"I'm stepping out for lunch. Do you want anything?" she asked.

Regina looked at the girl and remembered she had yet to make a decision about her internship at the store. She had more to review and didn't feel confident in making a decision just yet. And Ruby surely wouldn't mind continuing to work at Enchanted.

"A turkey sandwich, thanks," Regina said. "And a water."

"You got it." Ruby closed the door when she heard the chime sound above the front door.

Regina went out to lend a hand, since most of the girls were having lunch. Anything to get her away from her desktop and the sales reports. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the 'customer.'

It was Robin.

He smiled the moment he saw her. His gaze swept over her, from her red pumps to her black work dress, to the lazy curls in her hair, and finally his eyes met hers. She knew that look in his eyes and thought she was mistaken. He couldn't possibly- not with her employees right there watching.

"Hello there," he greeted calmly.

"Robin." Regina heard the whispers of the girls in the store. None of them had known she was dating, with the exception of Mary Margaret. Robin's visit was sure to change that. Belle, Aurora and Ashley usually packed their lunches and were eating behind the cash register. Ruby had already left and Mary Margaret was probably having lunch with David. And Ariel was re-racking a dress after a customer had tried it on. They all zoned in on Regina and Robin, but even she didn't care in that moment.

He was here, in front of her, screaming with his eyes that he was ready to fully be hers.

He smiled slyly as he closed the space between them in the middle of her store.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, familiar playfulness in his voice.

"What if I did?" she toyed back.

Robin chuckled, wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her snug to his chest. One of his hands winded into her hair and brought her face inches from his. Regina licked her lips just before he crashed her lips against his.

She barely heard the collective gasp of her employees. It resonated for only a moment before Robin deepened the kiss and her own hands found themselves around his neck. Then she forgot where she was entirely. She wasn't keen on letting go, but when she finally did, she caressed the side of his face. The girls cheered and whistled playfully at their boss.

Regina buried herself into Robin's chest, cheeks flushed with embarrassment from what she had just done. Robin held her tightly and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," she said, pulling away from Robin.

Robin smiled down at her and tossed a thumb's up at Belle and company behind the cash register.

Regina shook her head at them. "You come with me." She took his hand and led him to her office, far away from her employees.

He looked around the office with his hands in his pockets. He had never been there before, Regina realized.

"You are something else," Regina said.

"I missed you," he said, shrugging.

"I missed you too." Boy, was she glad he had to come to her.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Robin asked, walking slowly to where she stood near her desk.

"A date?" she asked, taking a step back, but his arm was around her waist in an instant.

"Exactly, a date." He pulled her closer and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I would love to." Regina smiled. She braced him by his chest before he got another idea. She was at work, though she had forgotten that earlier.

"I'll see you then." He leaned down and stole another kiss before letting her go.

When he left the store, she heard the girls react the same way… whistling and cheering him on. She chuckled to herself. Her heart was just about to burst out of her chest. She loved that man.

* * *

"What?" Robin asked when he caught her staring at him. They were just heading into the bar after dinner. They easily fell back into their old rhythm. Robin had never been happier.

She shook her head, smiling brightly. "Nothing."

"Hmm," Robin hummed. "Should I believe you or continue on with this nagging?" He surprised her by pulling her into his arms on the sidewalk right outside the bar.

"I won't let you go until you tell me," he said, rubbing her back over her coat.

"Fine." She laughed. "I just never thought that I would have this."

"This relationship?"

She nodded. "A career and a relationship. I always thought it was either or."

He pecked her on the lips then released her from his hug, only to take her hand in his. The two strolled into the bar hand in hand, large grins on their faces.

"What kind of cake have you two been eating?" Little John teased, seeing their indomitable smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Regina and Robin were folded up on his couch Friday night. "Do you like this one?" Regina asked, pointing to a two-bedroom apartment in the classifieds.

"Mhmm," Robin murmured. He hadn't even looked at the paper. He was mostly focused on kissing her neck. Regina was enjoying herself far too much to be firmer with him. His lips found her pulse point and sucked until she quietly moaned. She allowed her head to fall back against his couch and bask for a little while longer. She savored it for a few more minutes before she finally pushed him away. His eyes were already hooded with desire when she tilted her head and frowned at him.

"Are we still looking for an apartment or not?"

He wasn't taking it very seriously. Considering Mulan's lease was up at the end of the month he needed to be more urgent in his search.

"Are you even listening?" she asked in a scolding tone. He barely nodded as he leaned into her again. His beard scratched her cheek as he made his way up to her jawline. Just as he was about to lay a kiss on her lips, she hit him with the newspaper over his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, trying to keep from laughing.

"Behave yourself. You're the one who asked me to help," she chided.

Robin grinned before sobering up and leaned away from her.

"Thank you," Regina said. She had narrowed down the options considerably, but she wanted the final say to be Robin's. "Now, chose one."

Robin swirled his finger across the page and chose at random. Regina gasped at his negligence.

"How can you leave it to chance?"

Robin looked at her indifferently. "Does it have two bedrooms?"

Regina nodded.

"That's all I require," he said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're such a man sometimes." Before he could make a snide comment, she cut him off. "What about the neighborhood? Parking space? What about-"

"Okay, okay." Robin gave in with his hands raised in an "I'll look some more, I'm serious now," kinda gesture.

Regina smiled triumphantly and reached for Robin's half drunk beer. She wasn't a fan of beer but this wasn't that bad. Robin smirked at her when she took a sip.

"I'll make a believer out of you yet," he said proudly.

"Don't get used to it." She set the beer back on the table and pointed to her laptop. "I found some good prospects last night. Some pretty good spaces I think, but it's up to you." Regina had put more work into looking for a new apartment for Robin. She simply loved it, she only regretted not being able to look for a place of her own again.

Robin opened up her laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

"Password?" Robin asked, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

"Mary Margaret's birthday," Regina said. She leaned over him and typed it in. Regina knew it was a very minor milestone, but it sure did feel good. The only other man she had exchanged passwords with was Daniel.

* * *

Robin maximized her open tabs and scanned his options. "This is nice. West Village. Good commute," Robin commented.

"Two bedrooms, high ceilings, hard wood floors, open kitchen…" Regina rattled off with a spark in her eye.

Robin didn't realize just how much she enjoyed things like this. He thought then about involving her in the sale of his home but decided against it. Regina was his future and he didn't want her mingling with totems from his past. He had a meeting with an agent next week and hoped the house would soon be off his hands.

"I think my friend Elsa lives in this neighborhood," Regina stated, bringing Robin back to the present.

"This is it," Robin said firmly.

"It's perfect," Regina cooed.

"Good, because you're going to be spending a lot of time there," he teased.

Regina smirked, cheeks flushing instantly. The reset button on their relationship had brought them back to square one with sex, too. It had been way too long in Robin's opinion, Regina's too, if he had to guess.

"Now, where were we," he leaned over to capture her lips again, but she reached forward for the cordless phone.

Robin groaned when he kissed the air she had left behind.

"About to call the agent." She dialed the number and placed the phone by her ear. "How soon do you want to move anyway?" she asked.

"As soon as I get this place," Robin stated, though he knew it wouldn't be easy. He guessed he could get some of his employees to help.

Regina nodded as someone answered the phone. She made arrangements to view the apartment Saturday.

"Mulan will be relieved she won't be out on the streets when she gets back," Regina said when she got off the phone with the agent.

"Actually, I may not have a roommate for much longer."

"Really?"

"Phillip proposed before she deployed." Regina's eye grew wide. "Guess with all that had been going on I didn't think to tell you." He pecked her on the lips. "Sorry."

Regina shook her head. "No, it's fine. That's good news."

Robin nodded, not mentioning that Mulan had hooked up with one of her employees. There was no reason Regina needed to know, besides, it was Mulan's business.

"I couldn't live with Mulan forever," he said, hinting at a lot more with his tone.

Regina smiled but didn't respond.

* * *

The agent had left them to explore the space for a few minutes, but it was unnecessary because they both knew it was a done deal. The pictures had not done the apartment justice. Robin wasn't one to focus on details, but even he was enamored with the hardwood floors.

"I'm going to go sign the lease, you can leave if you want," Robin said, even though that was the opposite of what he had wanted. He had reluctantly let her go home Friday night only because he knew he was going to see her today.

"I'll stay." Regina smiled. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck. He groaned deliciously when her body pressed against his. Her kiss was urgent and passionate. She tasted like hazelnut to and he wondered briefly if kissing her would ever get old.

They pulled away finally and Robin left her for a few minutes to speak with the agent. Robin returned and hugged Regina from behind before she could protest. He looked around the apartment over her shoulder, his mind buzzing with a million and one ideas.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, still comfortably nestled in his embrace.

"Just all the places I could make love to you in this apartment," he said.

Regina flushed before pushing him away. "Shh." She placed her hand over his mouth. "Before he hears you." She looked behind her, terrified the agent would come out.

"Oh relax," Robin said reaching for her again. "I was only kidding-sorta. I was also thinking that I don't have enough furniture. The pieces in the old apartment are too few for this big space and they all belong to Mulan."

"Your furniture doesn't exactly go well with this place anyway," Regina said with shrug. "It would be like putting old tires on a new car."

He laughed. "I'll try not to take offense to that."

Regina took his hand as they left the apartment. "We have to go furniture shopping," she said.

"We?" he asked, eyebrows quirked.

"Yes, we," she reiterated. Robin smiled; he liked the sound of that.

* * *

They grabbed a late lunch after signing the lease. It was a small restaurant a few blocks over from the apartment. Neither of them had been before, but they both seemed to like the food. Regina had spinach Alfredo lasagna and Robin had the balsamic chicken and vegetables.

Robin reclined in the chair and couldn't help but stare at Regina sitting across from him. He knew he loved her, he just didn't know if she was ready to hear it. She caught him staring and met his gaze.

"What?" Playful sass in her tone.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked, his eyes reflecting exactly what he wanted to do.

"You are incorrigible," she said, glowing. "We are going furniture shopping."

Robin groaned as she laughed. "You're enjoying watching me squirm, aren't you?"

She laughed. "If you want to move next weekend you will need furniture. You do know that."

Robin sighed but nodded. "Fine."

Regina took her phone out and placed the phone by her ear.

"Who are you calling?"

"Reinforcements," Regina said.

He didn't know what that meant until Tinkerbell met them outside the furniture store. Robin reckoned he wasn't going home anytime soon as they dragged him into the store by both his hands.

* * *

Robin groaned as he fought to find the edge of the tape. He was two seconds from throwing it across the room.

Moving alone was proving difficult. He had rallied the help of his employees, but they had all backed out at the last minute. Even Will and Killian were evading his calls. He figured it would take the entire day to move into the new place. He had packed up the bedrooms during the week but had not had time to pack up the common areas.

By midday he had made little progress and was about to call Regina for help when there was rapping on his door and he groaned. The last thing he needed was uninvited company to slow down his progress.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Robin said to Regina. She smiled. She was wearing a white t-shirt and worn blue jeans; sunglasses perched on her hair.

"Thought you could use some help," she said.

"I would love it. I've gotten nowhere." He opened the door wider for her to see. Boxes and bubble wrap were strewn everywhere.

Regina chuckled. "You should have called me."

"I was about to." He showed her the phone in his hands.

"I brought a few extra pairs of hands." Robin looked behind her. Coming up the hall to his apartment were the young ladies from Enchanted. He didn't know their names but were quickly introduced as they filed into the small apartment.

"You're the best," Robin said, elated.

"Don't you forget it." She pecked his lips.

* * *

"Where's Mary Margaret?" Robin asked.

They had retired to his bar after the moving. It was after eleven pm but nobody had seemed to want to go home. The girls worked quickly and efficiently; Robin was almost jealous of how well they worked with each other. His guys got into a squabble every now and again, but Regina had created a sisterhood. He was all too impressed with her. Regina took the reins on decorating his apartment, down to the position of the centerpiece on the table.

"David's mom is in the hospital. She's at his side," Regina said. "She wanted to be here though."

"Is it serious?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded.

"Maybe we should check on them during the week."

Regina smiled. "She would like that

Robin knew how important Mary Margaret was to Regina, so she was important to him, too. He looked back from the bar to the girls. They occupied two tables, waist deep in tapas and cosmopolitans.

"Robin, this is our new spot," Belle announced.

Robin grinned. "Glad you like it."

"I can't believe Regina kept you a secret all this time," Ariel said.

Regina glared at her employees, but Robin realized they were like her family.

Robin laughed at that. Then and there he felt like leaning down and telling her he loved her in her ear. He leaned down with every intention of doing it but winded up kissing her cheek instead.

"Aww," the girls cooed.

* * *

Regina wore new lace lingerie under her blouse and shirt Thursday night. She swung the doors of the brew open, but her smile dropped when she didn't see Robin behind the counter like he always was. She saw Little John instead. He waved her over.

"Where's your boss?" she asked.

"He called in sick today. He's probably at home."

Regina pouted. What a waste, she thought. She was out the door quickly. She stopped at a deli and got him some soup before she headed for Robin's apartment. She was slightly peeved that he had not told her he was sick, but she was more concerned for his wellbeing than anything.

She knocked before she heard shuffling inside.

"It's me," she called out.

Robin swung the door wide open with a smile. He wore a grey t-shirt and boxer briefs. He didn't look sick at all.

"I thought you called in sick," she said, before he could get a word out.

"You stopped by the bar?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wanted to surprise you. John said you were sick," she quipped, still looking for signs of any illness.

"Oh." He looked at the soup in her hands and shook his head. "Not the flu or anything. The moving irritated my shoulder a bit."

He touched his sore shoulder and her face softened. "Wasn't up to slinging drinks whole day."

Regina looked at the soup and shook her head. "I feel really stupid. I guess I should have asked. I'll see you later?"

"No, stay." He held her by her forearms and she could feel his intent from only his grasp. His eyes bore into hers and she could see the need as plain as day.

"I'm all sticky from the humidity," she said.

"You can shower here," he said, gently tugging into his apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: TBC!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Robin's heart almost stopped when the bathroom door finally swung open. She took slow steps to him, he wasn't sure if it was deliberate or not. It was effective never the less, once she was in arm's length he reached for her. She had never looked more beautiful, face scrubbed of makeup. Hair in tired curls, wearing nothing but his white vest. His phone was dismantled on the night stand; he'd be damned if they got interrupted again. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The wait had been too long and now that it was finally here she couldn't help but feel nervous. She had never gotten nervous before sex, but she was reminded this wasn't just any man. It was Robin. He made everything different. She looked at the condom on the nightstand and shook her head.

"We don't need it," she said. Regina had always taken contraception into her own hands. Besides, she didn't want anything between her and Robin.

He felt her warm flesh against his leg as she straddled one of his legs. It took almost supernatural restraint for him not to neglect foreplay and take her immediately. Instead he allowed his hands to roam her body as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. The kiss ignited her immediately as she moaned approvingly at the work his hands were doing. She scratched the back of his neck urging him on, he listened intently and kissed her harder. He didn't bother seeking permission and plunged his tongue into her mouth. A breathy gasp escaped her mouth before he swallowed it with his kiss. His hands clamped onto her waist, fingers kneading into her skin. Regina could feel the marks being formed but didn't care in the slightest. She felt like his and only his through his possessive grip. He couldn't know how much that turned her on.

Tongues tangled as she invaded all of his senses. There wasn't much he knew beyond her in that moment. She smelled like Regina and his body wash. He squeezed her tighter, not sure if he wanted to eat her up or drink her whole. He gave her control of her tongue only to nibble on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan. She moaned louder and ground down on his leg unconsciously. Her head fell back and Robin slid one hand into her hair to angle her head back down to his mouth. Her moans became breathier and Robin heard her loud and clear. He flipped them onto the middle of the bed and nestled between her legs. Her mouth fell open when she felt his length and girth press into her. He nudged her head to the side and kissed her neck until he left the skin pink and blotchy. It had her moaning like crazy and scratching his back. Robin doesn't know if she broke skin or not but it sure felt that way. He felt her become more slick with every moment and it drives him crazy. In a moment of pure instinct he bit down on her neck. She yelped playfully and he lifted his head up in time to see the skin go pink around his teeth marks.

"I don't know what got into me," he said.

She hazily smiled up at him and sunk her own teeth into his chest. The L word wanted to tumble from his lips in that moment but he held back and she noticed it this time.

"What?" she asked when he kept on staring.

He shook his head. "Let me show you,"

He kissed her again and she cradled the side of his face with one of her hands. The other hand winded around his neck and raked through his hair. Robin's hands descended down her body teasingly nearing her breast until he was right where she needed him. She arched off the bed and further into his palm as he kneaded her breast. Her nipples strained against his fingers and her pleading moan finally got his kisses traveling the same route his hands had. He kissed the valley between her breast before he took her right nipple into his mouth. She went crazy almost arching off the bed completely. Robin loved her responsiveness and gave the same attention to her left. He kissed lower and blew his warm breath just under her navel. She griped his biceps and pulled him back up. He frowned lightly but she kissed him and shook her head.

"Next time," she mumbled and flipped them so she was now on top. She gripped him through his boxers and it was his turn to gasp breathily. She took her kisses to his neck intending to leave a mark right under his ear while her toes worked his boxers down his legs. Robin is more turned on than impressed by her dexterity. When he was finally free of his boxers she pulled away from his mouth and sat up on his waist. She tore the vest off slowly and allowed him as much eyefuls as he wanted. His hands travelled up and down her spine leaving goosebumps in their wake. She leaned back and took him into her hands again. As she pumped his length with her hand she felt him get impossibly harder. Robin's mind went fuzzy as she took him closer with every pump.

He allowed her the fun of dominance for only a moment before he flipped them once again. There was nowhere else to go at the edge of the bed so he knew he had her where he wanted her. He used one hand to pin her arms above her head and the other travelled possessively down her body to her center. He looked her deeply in the eyes as his fingers parted her warm folds and sunk into her.

She bit her lip hard to keep from crying. Robin's fingers moved inside of her at a sluggish pace drawing out her pleasure. He buried his fingers to the hilt only to pull out and drive them in again. She was almost dripping when he removed his fingers and replaced it with the tip of his shaft. She gasped loudly to the point where he though he had hurt her but she spread her legs and took him deeper. It took her a moment longer to adjust to his girth then she kissed him her go ahead. He pulled out and slammed into her swallowing her moan with a rough kiss before repeating himself. Every thrust took her closer until she was meeting him thrust for thrust. She was screaming like she had lost her mind when he hiked one of her legs around his waist. She didn't think she could take him any deeper but was proven wrong. With every thrust she sunk her nails deeper into his back.

Robin loved to see her. Head tilted back, eyes rolling to the back of her head and mouth hung open spewing incoherent variations of his name. He quickened his pace when he felt his own climax nearing. Insisting that they come together he squeezed her bundle of nerves to help her over the edge. One strong thrust had them spiraling into climaxes that made waves through their bodies. Robin attempted to pull out but she clamped her legs around his waist and kept him in place. Her eyes were so dark with desire he thought he might come again. He kissed her lips languidly as he emptied his seed into her. Regina struggled to catch her own breath when he collapsed unto her. She finally released her nails from his back.

Nobody had the energy to speak when Robin finally pulled out of her. They lay quietly steadying their heartbeats. Sticky with sweat Robin pulled Regina to his side. A bead of sweat rolled off his arm unto her stomach where he held her. Regina didn't realize when she had stroking the damp hair on his forehead his hair but it was the last thing she remembered before she dosed off.

* * *

Regina awoke some time later to find Robin kissing his way up her inner thighs. The sleep fog quickly cleared from her mind as he worked his way closer to her center. She licked her lips in sweet anticipation. His teasing was thoroughly enjoyable but she was going to lose her mind if he didn't stop. She dug her heal into his back and heard him chuckle before he finally licked his way up her folds. She almost lifted off the bed like she was being exorcised. Two fingers joined his tongue driving her to the edge but stopping just before she toppled over the edge. She was soon thrashing around in the bed and mumbling nonsense. He kept her in place and flattened his palm on her stomach to keep her on the bed. He continued his merciless ministration alternating with his tongue and fingers. Her hands desperately clutched the sheets at the side of her to keep some part of her grounded in the real world before she floated off into space. Her toes clenched and unclenched and her heal dug into his back as she found herself coming around Robin's fingers. She was panting erratically when Robin removed his fingers and kissed his way back up her body. When she caught her breath Robin was ladling kisses on her flat stomach.

Their lovemaking was competition on whoever could please the other the most and they were both determined not to lose. He worshiped her body and she couldn't help but wanting to do the same, if not more for him.

Sometime later it was she who woke him up. He was no longer interested in sleep when Regina took him into her mouth. The night was a blur after that. They exhausted each other's bodies only taking intervals when they passed out.

* * *

"I'm going to pass out if you don't feed me," Regina said as she collapsed into his pillows after another tryst. It was nearing dawn and she knew she would have to leave soon.

"Give me a minute," Robin said, catching his own breath.

Robin disappeared to the kitchen while Regina freshened up in the bathroom. When she returned to the bed wrapped in his towel he walked into the room with two bowls of oatmeal and sliced fruit.

Regina inspected the bowl he gave her with an impressed nod. "Not bad,"

"I pay attention," He kissed her lips then slid into the bed next to her.

They sat up against his pillow and ate chatting about nothing.

"How am I going to get through the day?" Regina said rubbing at her neck.

Robin took the bowl from her and placed it along with his on his nightstand.

"Why do you have to get through the day? Just stay,"

Regina groaned. "I would love that but I can't." She swung her legs over the side of bed but didn't have the chance to leave when Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her neck enticingly.

"I'll come back tonight and stay they weekend." she said, trying to negotiate him letting her go.

Robin continued to kiss her neck and nibbled at her earlobe before releasing his hold on her.

"You had better." he said.

Regina slipped out of his bed and went to take a shower. When Regina was dressed and ready to go Robin passed her a thermos of coffee. She smiled appreciatively. He was casually leaned over the kitchen counter proudly showing off his scars from last night. His back looked like he had been mauled by a jungle cat. She knew she probably didn't look any better. There were bruises on her hips and hickeys decorating her neck. She would have to go home and change unless she wanted her employees to know just what she had been up to.

"Don't you have anything to do?" she asked as he walked her to the door.

"I'm going in for midday." he said opening the door for her.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked but he took her hand before she could cross the threshold.

"What now?"

Robin smiled shaking his head. "I love you." he said.

She almost laughed. He had been trying to say it for days now. Of course she knew that already but it was damn good to hear him say the words. She grabbed him from around the neck and kissed him hard. "I love you too."

* * *

"Tell me," she pleaded that night. They were both naked, wrapped up in Robin's sheets, recovering from their climaxes. She had barely gotten through the door earlier that night. Desire had claimed them in Robin's living room before they had finally made it to the bedroom for round two.

Robin was the one who started talking about first times and the conversation had just taken a turn down embarrassment lane.

"What's the big deal? Who was the first girl you loved?"

"You're going to think it's funny. In fact you might laugh at me." he replied. He was drawing shapes with his fingers on the part of thigh not covered with the sheet.

"I promise I won't." Regina said feigning innocence.

"I know you Regina Mills. And you will laugh,"

She pouted and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ughh, okay. All I'll say is I never met her in person."

Regina chuckled. "What? How's that even possible."

"We only chatted online. I know it's weird but the day we were supposed to meet up she bailed for whatever reason and I got pissed drunk." Robin said. "So even if she did show up, all she would have seen was a drunk."

Regina laughed turning on her side. She gripped the hand that was touching her thigh and ran her fingers over his tattoo.

"Why a lion?" she asked.

Robin looked down at his arm and shrugged.

"Drunk college mistake." he said. "It was my first year in the States. New York had a tattoo parlor everywhere I went, I was drunk and my friends were idiots. The man with the lion tattoo was a pen-name I used to use so I thought what the hell."

Regina shot up in bed and turned to him. "Was it really?" she questioned.

Robin looked at her strangely. "Yeah. Why?"

She shook her head. That was the pen-name of her supposed soulmate in college. The guy she had found through Tinkerbell's software. It had to be a coincidence, right?

"No reason." she said quietly. There was no fucking way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Regina stirred awake three minutes before her alarm went off Monday morning. She found that Robin's sheets were not the only things keeping her in bed. Robin's ironclad grip on her waist kept her nestled to his chest. While she had been in worst positions, she had been getting to work far too late for her liking lately. Her current predicament was to blame.

"I know you're awake," she said, when his hold only tightened around her.

"Stay," he said sleepily. He pulled her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck until he was at that weak spot behind her ear.

Regina hooked her arm around his face so she could think clearly. "Every time I sleepover you ask me to stay," she said, turning in his arms to look at him.

"And every time you say no," he replied.

Regina scoffed, giving his arm a firm tap before he finally let her go. She sat up in bed and reached for her phone to turn off her alarm before it went off.

Robin stayed in bed while she showered and packed her overnight bag. She had been with him since Friday night. It got harder to leave every time.

"I'll see you later okay." She was about to kiss him goodbye but stopped abruptly at the foot of the bed.

"What?"

"You're not going to try and pull me back into bed, are you?" She had fallen for it so many times.

"Not today, no. I don't want you to be late," he said, and she was satisfied with his answer.

She rounded the bed and leaned over to kiss him. He reached up and tangled his hand in her hair, kissing her back.

"You know," he said, holding her hand before she could leave. "If, for any reason, I can't go to work I can call Little John and he can take over."

"What's you point?"

"My point is you get anxious to leave the store even for a day because you haven't been grooming anyone to do your job. Maybe you should."

Regina folded her arms defensively.

"I'm just saying," Robin said, trying to placate her. "What if I want to whisk you away for a weekend? Is that Golden man always going to be around?"

Regina relaxed and chuckled. "Mr. Gold," she corrected. "Point taken," she said before leaving.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, deep in thought. She had just finished checking the girls' outfits. She was supposed to be on the phone with a client and taking orders, but she sat cross-legged thinking about Robin. She wanted nothing more than to go home to him. Spend the rest of the day wrapped up in his sheets. It was getting too difficult to leave him for days.

Should they just move in?

She knew Robin would jump at the chance and it was soon but was the alternative being miserable while they were apart? She did love having her own space, and what if they didn't work out? She shook away the thought when Mary Margaret burst through her office, alarmed.

Regina got scared for her; David's mother was home making a recovery, but she thought the worst when she saw Mary Margaret's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Regina, Henry is outside," she said.

Regina thought she was joking for a moment. "What?" How was that possible?

Mary Margaret pointed through the open the door.

Regina's eyes grew twice their size as she pushed away from her desk and ran outside. Henry was indeed there. Belle was keeping an eye on the boy, now a foot taller than when she last saw him. Memories of bedtime stories and hot chocolate flooded her mind. She felt then just how much she had missed him.

"Regina." He ran to her when he saw her. He wrapped his short arms around her, and Regina was so confused but she hugged him back. He was so cold and only carried a backpack. She knelt so she was at eye level with him. Taking his face into her hands, she wiped at a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"Henry, where's your uncle? Where's Daniel?"

* * *

Henry's arrival had thrown Regina's day off. She was wondering how she was going to manage everything by herself when remembered Robin's words.

Mary Margaret wanted to be a teacher.

Once she was done with her Master's, she was leaving Enchanted. The only other person she could see slipping into her role was Belle. The auburn haired beauty had been with her the longest and she was a capable worker.

"Belle," Regina called. "I need a favor."

Belle looked up from behind the cash register. "Anything," the young woman replied.

Regina showed her the process of making the orders once and Belle caught on quickly. She had much more to learn, but Regina kept it quick and went back to Henry.

Regina took Henry up to Mary Margaret's loft, away from so many unfamiliar faces. She helped him take off his coat and wrapped the boy in a throw from Mary Margaret's couch. Regina folded her legs under her as she sat next to him.

"Henry, your uncle is probably worried sick," Regina told the twelve-year-old.

He had apparently found her on the Internet through Enchanted's website. The last time she saw him was the day before Daniel told her he didn't want to be with her. They were supposed to be in Washington. She tried really hard to keep from falling apart but she missed the boy dearly. She had loved him like he was her own.

"Did you run away from Washington?"

Henry shook his head. "We never left. Zelena asked my dad to stay and we did."

Anger flooded Regina then, if not for the small boy cuddled to her side, she would have started cursing and throwing things. She was willing to uproot her entire life and follow him anywhere. That wench asked him to stay and he did.

"I hate living with them. They're always yelling at each other."

Regina sighed. Of course she was glad it wasn't working out with the new woman, but she was sorry the young boy was living with the adults' bullshit.

"I'll talk to Daniel, but I have to call him and tell him where you are, that you're safe." She kissed his forehead as he leaned into her.

"Why couldn't we just stay here? With you."

Regina looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't, wouldn't cry. But she couldn't stop the memories of being with Daniel and Henry. What a joke… thinking it would be that way forever.

She made Henry hot chocolate and a turkey sandwich. She left him with his food in front of the television. While he ate, she took the time to go downstairs and call Daniel. She stepped out onto the sidewalk to make the call. She had long ago deleted his number from her phone but she still remembered it, every last digit.

The phone rang and rang and she almost thought he wouldn't answer, but then he did.

"Regina? Look, I can't talk right now. Henry, he-"

"He's with me," Regina said quickly.

"What?" Daniel questioned. His voice was strained and she couldn't imagine the stress he was been going through.

"He came here. He just showed up at the store,"

"Oh, thank God. I'll come get him," Daniel said urgently.

"He's okay. Come get him tomorrow. He'll be fine with me." For a period of time she was the closest thing Henry had to a mother. She and Daniel were not in a good place, but she would take care of Henry no problem.

"Regina?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow."

She sighed. "Yeah I guess you will."

She should have included extenuating circumstances when she vowed never to see Daniel again. She was sure she hated him then. What he did with her heart, that shouldn't have gone unpunished. A few years had passed and time did heal some wounds; she didn't want them to rot in hell again but she didn't necessarily want him to be happy either.

* * *

"Do you miss living with us?" Henry asked. He was under the covers in Regina's guest room. A warm shower had him winding down for the night.

"I miss you, of course," she replied, combing through his dark hair with her fingers.

"I wish it was like before," he said, stifling a yawn. Regina felt guilty, she had forgotten Henry in all her hurt.

"Okay mister, you go to sleep. I'll be right outside."

He nodded before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

Regina left the door ajar and left him to sleep.

Robin waited for her in her living room with dinner sprawled out on her coffee table. She tiredly fell into the couch. Robin lifted her feet into his lap and began kneading them with his hands. Regina's head fell back as the tension left her muscles. Robin massaged her feet for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"Would you eat something please?" He paused his massaging.

She sat up and smiled tiredly. She picked up the crate of Thai styled seafood noodles.

"Eventful day," he said, while she ate.

"This is crazy." She reached for the bottled water on the table. "I never thought I would have to see Daniel again." She shook her head.

"You seem close with the boy," Robin said.

Regina nodded. "Henry's mother was Daniel's sister. She died during childbirth. His father never claimed him, so Henry's been with Daniel since he was a baby. He's a good kid," Regina explained.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow? Do you want me there?" Robin asked, though he knew he was asking for his own peace of mind.

"Absolutely not." Daniel and Robin in a room together…the mere thought gave her a headache.

Robin shrugged. "I feel like I need to protect you and your heart from him."

Regina twisted her lips in thought. "You're sweet, but I'll be fine," she said.

Robin nodded. "You were really good with him. Do you want kids?"

Regina nodded. "I do." They hadn't talked about it much. Not after what Robin went through with Marian. "And you? Do you still want kids?" It wasn't a deal breaker for Regina. Whether he wanted kids or not, it wouldn't affect their relationship.

"At times I think I do," he responded. "But with the miscarriage, I don't know if I can ever go through anything like that again."

Regina placed her hand on his knee and squeezed. "I don't want you to ever feel like I did," he said, touching her chin.

Regina nodded, keeping her tears at bay.

* * *

Regina waited with knots in her stomach for Daniel the next evening. She was still considering having Mary Margaret do the handoff, opting to not see Daniel altogether. If not for Henry's plea, she would have. She and Daniel were done the moment he told her he wanted to be with someone else. Regina would never forget that feeling of rejection.

She had lied to herself for years, telling herself she was over him. But she still chose her favorite black dress to wear. She still took her time on her makeup. And curled her hair just right so the curls looked effortless.

She opened the door for him before he had the chance to knock. "Daniel," Regina greeted. He looked just the same. Still handsome, same kind eyes. He opened his arms awkwardly, unsure if she would hug him. She hugged him briefly then let him into her apartment. She couldn't help but compare him to Robin. She felt safe in Robin's arms; Daniel no longer had that touch. She wondered if he ever did.

"How have you been?" he asked, looking around the apartment.

"Fine, thanks," Regina replied. They were total strangers now. It was hard to believe they were in love at one point.

"Where's Henry?" Daniel asked when he realized their interaction was going nowhere.

"He's getting ice-cream down the street with Mary Margaret." Regina didn't want Henry there when she spoke to Daniel. If it did escalate into an argument, she didn't want Henry there.

"Mary Margaret. How is she?"

"She's doing well for herself," Regina said, playing with her hands. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Regina," he started, in a tone of pity.

Regina couldn't wait to shut him down.

"It has nothing to do with us, Daniel. Henry told me he ran away because he wasn't happy at home."

Daniel frowned but it was obvious he knew that, too.

"Your relationship is none of my business, but it is affecting Henry. He says you two argue all the time."

Daniel sighed. "I know, I know. What am I doing?"

Regina couldn't believe he was doing this here. She wanted to assault him with words, tell him everything he had lost and what an idiot he had been but she was simply unbothered. When exactly had she gotten over it?

"Regina…"

She almost rolled her eyes at the way he said her name, but he was cut off when Robin swung the door open. She wasn't angry he showed up, only amused. It was cute that he was even the slightest bit threatened by the emergence of Daniel. Robin had nothing to be worried about, but she could relate to it. She was a ball of anxiety when Robin went to meet with Marian. So she allowed him to put his mind at ease.

"Hello, love." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, forgetting for those moments that they weren't alone. He pulled away from her with a smirk and excited eyes. He brushed past her to Daniel.

"Robin," Robin said, holding out his hand.

"Daniel," he replied, shaking Robin's outstretched hand.

"I know," Robin said. He spared a glance at Regina, and she shook her head with a smirk.

Daniel seemed taken aback by the whole exchange, which meant Robin had done his job.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Just came by to see if I left my watch here." Robin sauntered off to the direction of her bedroom.

Regina scoffed; he didn't even wear watches. But she was thankful because when she looked back at Daniel he looked just about ready to throw up.

"We should go, meet up with Mary Margaret and Henry," Regina said.

* * *

Regina had an ice cream with Henry before he left. She gave him her number so he wouldn't have to run away the next time he needed someone to talk to. She also wanted to make sure Daniel came through with his promise and cleaned up his messy relationship. For Henry's sake.

She got back to the apartment after six. Robin was still there on her couch, surfing channels.

"Don't you have a job," she teased, coming to sit next to him.

Robin chuckled. "Perks of being the boss. You don't abuse that title nearly enough." He put down the remote and turned to her. "So that was Daniel, huh?" he asked, wearing a less than impressed expression.

Regina chuckled.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm going to protect you whether you want me to or not."

"To hell with what I want, right?" She laughed.

"Exactly." He reached for her and kissed her.

They talked for hours in front of the television neither was paying attention to. Regina realized the time when ten o' clock rolled around.

"Spending the night?" Regina asked him.

He nodded and pulled her back against his chest. Nothing could be more comfortable. She felt him kiss her temple and smiled to herself.

Regina's phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of them. Robin reached for the phone so Regina wouldn't have to move. He showed her the screen, indicating an incoming call from an unsaved number.

"It's Daniel," Regina said, taking the phone in her hand.

"Wonder what he wants," Robin said sarcastically.

Regina shook her head and turned to face him on the couch.

"It doesn't matter." Regina hiked up her dress and straddled Robin's legs. She placed the phone on the coffee table behind her, then leaned down and kissed his lips.

She kissed him until she forgot the phone was even ringing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enchanted**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Regina's head slumped onto the bar counter while Robin and Little John were rattling off about the leak in the bathroom. She was bored, not to mention exhausted. She was going to Robin's tonight so she waited impatiently for him to finish work. Her headache wasn't improving her mood either.

"Are you okay, love?" Robin asked, gently touching her arm.

Her head rose when she realized he was talking to her. Little John had slipped out from behind the counter, so they were alone for the first time that night.

She pursed her lips. "Long day, I skipped lunch." She squeezed the bridge between her eyes. "I feel like punching people in the throat for no reason," she said, closing her fist to emphasize her point.

* * *

Robin tried not to laugh so as not to aggravate her mood further, but her little frown was adorable. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you something from the kitchen," he said, turning for the kitchen.

"I would rather not," she said, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't have the palate for anything you serve right now."

"Drink?" he offered.

She shook her head no. Robin laughed; she was impossible, but he knew what he signed up for. "What do you have the palate for then?"

She thought for a moment with a wary smile then shrugged.

"How does homemade bread and warm clam chowder sound?"

Regina's eyes gleamed. "That actually sounds perfect. Are you going to make me dinner, Locksley?"

Robin shook his head, eyebrows knitting together. "Of course not, I don't want you to get any sicker." He joked, but she only offered a tired smile in response.

"Chowder," she said, looking at her watch. "At ten pm."

"I know a place." Robin leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "Let's get you out of here, okay?"

She smiled appreciatively.

"Hey, you two were in my shot," Little John said. He was standing behind them taking pictures of the bar with a camera hung around his neck.

"What are you even doing?" Regina asked, hopping off the barstool.

"John is tasked with updating my Facebook."

Regina scoffed. "You're on Facebook?"

"Not me, the bar is."

Regina nodding in understanding. Robin took her hand and pulled her towards the door. Little John snapped a picture of them leaving.

* * *

Regina's headache had only slightly lessened after eating. Robin was right: the chowder was delicious.

She sat up in his bed, playing with her phone while he showered. She messaged Tinkerbell for a few minutes then checked her email. She was turning up the air conditioning with the little remote when Robin came into the room.

"How are you feeling now?" Robin asked. He peeled his comforter back and slipped into his bed beside her.

"A little better." She slid down the bed and rested her head on the pillows. Robin's bed was bigger and somehow more comfortable than her own, especially with Robin next to her.

"Maybe there's something I can do to make you feel better," Robin mused, kissing her lips lightly.

"Like what?" she asked, playing coy.

"I'll think of something," Robin said, disappearing under the covers between her thighs.

* * *

Regina unlocked her front door for Tinkerbell Wednesday morning. She returned to bed in her silk pajamas and robe. A few minutes later she heard the door open and close. She was sitting against her headboard watching the television with a hot cup of ginger tea on her nightstand.

"Regina?" Tinkerbell called.

"Bedroom!" Regina answered her.

"Guess who ran to the pharmacy for her best friend?" Tinkerbell said, setting the plastic bag on the bed. She took off her red coat and kicked off her shoes before getting into Regina's bed next to her.

"Thanks Tink," Regina said, sorting through the bag for the antibiotics.

"I thought you were literally dying when you said you were taking a sick day," Tinkerbell joked. "Who's watching the store then?"

"I left Belle in charge," Regina said. She rose from the bed and went to stash the medicine in her medicine cabinet.

"Belle?" Tinkerbell said incredulously.

"Yes, Belle," Regina called back from her en suite bathroom. "I've been showing her the ropes lately. She can handle it; besides, I can't be trusted out in public today. I feel like puking every few minutes."

"My poor baby," Tinkerbell joked. "What, are you pregnant?"

Regina chuckled as she came back into the room. "Hardly. I had clam chowder two nights ago. I've been nauseous every morning since."

Tinkerbell wrinkled her face. "That sounds like a nightmare."

Regina took two of the tablets and reached for her tea to wash it down.

"Where were you when I called?" Regina asked.

"Just out." Tinkerbell shrugged.

"So what's his name?" Regina asked, sitting on the bed again.

Tinkerbell grinned. "Barry."

"Barry?" Regina shook her head. "Where do you find them?"

"He could be my soul mate for all we know," Tinkerbell said.

"Speaking of," Regina said. "You're not going to believe this; hell, I don't believe this."

"What?"

"So there's this slim chance Robin could be that guy…"

"What guy?" Tinkerbell questioned.

Regina rubbed her hand over her face with a sigh. "The guy I matched with on your supposed soul mate software in college?"

"Shut the fuck up right now," Tinkerbell said. "I told you, you were meant to be together, didn't I? But how do you know?"

"I don't know, that's the thing," Regina said. "Robin said he used the pen-name man with the lion tattoo."

"Right, it's a pretty specific name but not concrete. What else do you remember from your chats?"

"He grew up in England."

Tinkerbell beamed. "What else?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know, it was a long time ago."

"You two were always messaging late into the night."

"That's because he worked…" Regina paused, remembering something. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"What?"

"He worked in a boxing gym," she said.

"Okay…so what?"

"So did Robin!" she gasped.

Tinkerbell slapped Regina's arm lightly. "I am a fucking genius. I did it. You are indebted to me for the rest of your life."

Regina laughed. She was still wrapping her head around it. The odds…she couldn't believe it.

"Wait, and he has no idea you're the evil queen?" Tinkerbell asked, referring to Regina's old pen name.

"No, he doesn't. We didn't really divulge personal information or pictures. You said not to."

"Well it's part of my process. You fall in love with the person and not ridiculous notions society impresses upon us…"

"Ugh," Regina groaned suddenly, slipping down into the bed. She didn't want to hear Tinkerbell rattle on. She turned her back on her and her eyes fell on the calendar on her night table. While Tinkerbell rattled on about her process, Regina stared wide-eyed at the red circle around the 23rd. It was now the 28th.

She shot up from the bed, gasping.

"What?" Tinkerbell questioned.

"Tinkerbell, I think you were right."

"I know." She smiled, thinking Regina was referring to the soul mate match.

Instead, Regina clutched at her stomach, a lump forming in her throat.

"Tink, I think I could be pregnant."

* * *

That Friday morning Regina sat in the waiting room of her gynecologist's office. Tinkerbell and Mary Margaret sat on either side of her. She didn't want to take a home test; they were often inconclusive or wrong. But she did want peace of mind, so she made an appointment as soon as possible.

"Regina, I think it's great," Tinkerbell said.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant yet."

"I'm just saying if you are, it's good. Robin is a great guy. I mean he's not a bad choice to get knocked up by."

"Tink, please stop talking," Regina said, leaning over into her lap. Mary Margaret rubbed her back. She didn't how this was possible. She took her birth control without fail.

"This isn't possible, right?"

"Regina, what's wrong?" Tinkerbell said.

"I don't want to put Robin through anything traumatic. If I am pregnant...if something happens…"

"Regina, breathe. Those are a lot of 'ifs.'" Mary Margaret offered.

Regina fought back tears. This wasn't happening, it had to be a fluke. Her cycle sometimes skipped months but paired with her irritability and nausea lately, maybe not.

"I don't know if he would even want the baby."

"Regina, now you're being crazy. Robin loves you and if you are pregnant he will love the baby, too. That's the kind of guy you fell in love with," Tinkerbell said.

Regina heard them, but she was still shaking. Mary Margaret took her hand and squeezed.

"He doesn't even know where I am. I had to lie to him when I left this morning."

"Sweetie, if you are pregnant, you are going to have to tell him," Tinkerbell said.

Regina shook her head. "Not until I know for sure the baby is safe."

"When will that be? When you give birth?" Tinkerbell scoffed. "You can't keep it from him, obviously."

"You're right, I guess I'll have to pray I'm just not pregnant then."

Tinkerbell and Mary Margaret exchanged wary glances.

* * *

Robin walked into the bar a little past midday. He had had a delightful morning with Regina. He smiled, knowing he would wear her out and she would soon want to move in with him, if she didn't already.

Little John was behind the counter drying shot glasses.

"Afternoon, John."

"I'm glad you're here," John said. He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"What is it, John?"

"I think I messed up."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Last week, I posted that picture." He paused, looking at Robin. "With you and Regina at the bar counter."

"Where are you going with this, John?"

He sighed dramatically. "Okay...someone commented under the picture. It's not good."

Robin was still confused.

"It's better I show you," Little John said, gesturing to Robin's office. Robin unlocked the door and allowed John to bring up the bar's Facebook page.

Robin's mouth went dry. "Oh God, this isn't good,"

* * *

Regina and Belle were in her office; Regina was telling her how she dealt with certain manufacturers when a ruckus coming from outside interrupted them. Loud voices sounded through Regina's office door. She couldn't make out what they were saying but it was distracting.

Regina was in no mood to tell the girls to be quiet. She had a rough morning at the doctor's office. She had to wait for her results, and she had hoped she could do that while working peacefully. Her employees had other plans.

Belle and Regina pushed away from her desk and went to inspect what the noise was about.

There was no customer. Instead, Ruby was physically restraining Marian.

What the hell was going on?

Marian caught her staring and glared at Regina with a scorn Regina didn't appreciate. How did she even know?

"You know who I am then," Marian said, still trying to get out of the grip Ruby had on her hand, apparently keeping her from barreling straight into Regina's office.

"I can't believe you're the home wrecking tramp he's latched himself onto. Do you enjoy taking advantage of men?"

"You need to leave," Ruby demanded.

Regina had to agree; Marian wasn't making any sense. Regina hated the position she was in: getting into a spat with her significant other's ex.

"No, Ruby, it's okay," Regina said.

The dark haired girl looked at her again for confirmation before she let go of Marian. Ruby looked like she was about to pounce on her, in fact all of her girls did. She couldn't get them out of assault charges; this wasn't their mess anyway.

"It's fine," she said to the others, and they all dispersed but stayed close enough to keep an eye on Regina. Regina closed the space between herself and the manic woman. She wondered if she would even understand reason in the state she was in.

"You're clearly upset, but we both the know the type of man Robin is and he would never cheat on you. We met long after you two divorced. I didn't take anything from you, Marian, so before you mistake my patience for weakness, please leave my store," Regina ground out.

* * *

It was Marian.

Robin wanted to scream at her. She had posted exactly what she thought of Regina under the picture. He instructed John to delete the picture altogether. He and Marian needed to have a conversation; at least she was miles away touring the country with her book.

Too far to cause any immediate trouble.

He thought about telling Regina. He didn't want to upset her, but he felt like she should know.

He sat at his desk and called from the bar's phone.

It rang until the voicemail picked up. He checked the time, wondering what she was up to. She should have been close to her phone. He called again before giving up, deciding to try her again later.

* * *

"You have some nerve; he's my husband! I guess I know what my next book is going to be about," Marian cried. She flung over a shelf of handbags before she left.

When she left, Regina finally released the breath she didn't know she was holding. The exchange drained her, she felt weak after Marian left.

"That's all bullshit," Ruby said.

"Obviously," Ashley chimed in. "Regina, we know you're not a home wrecker."

Regina tried to nod her head but she didn't have the energy for even that. The chandelier above the cash register became blurry.

She heard Mary Margaret call her name before everything faded to black and she collapsed to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks soooo much to my beta greeneyedconstellations for finishing this with me. And to everyone who reviewed. Even the silent lurkers. This was fun, but not as fun as I thought it would be. We'll see where Cops & Robbers go. **

**EnA**

* * *

 **Enchanted**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

When Regina opened her eyes, she was lying in Mary Margaret's bed in the loft. She had a pounding headache, but she felt fine otherwise. She reached for her stomach, wondering if there really was a life growing inside her. Being responsible for keeping that life safe. It made her blood run cold. She was doing a shitty job so far.

She sat up in slowly to ease her headache.

"You're fine." She heard Mary Margaret say. She was sitting at the end of the bed. "Just a dizzy spell, that's all."

Regina sighed, looking at her reflection in the vanity opposite the bed. Her cheeks had lost their color and her eyes drooped with exhaustion.

"When did my life become a bad movie?" she said to herself, but Mary Margaret laughed.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina shuddered at the thought. "Can you do me a favor and get me my phone?" she requested.

Mary Margaret nodded and left to go retrieve it.

When she left, Regina saw the boxes lined against the wall of the bedroom, and she remembered Mary Margaret was moving at the end of the week. She also remembered she had offered to help. She didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with the space once Mary Margaret left. She could offer it to the other girls, but she knew none of them had uncomfortable living situations, and no reason to move.

Mary Margaret returned with a sandwich and Regina's phone.

Regina took a bite of the sandwich then dialed Robin's number furiously.

"Who are you calling?"

"Robin."

Mary Margaret rose from the chair and left quickly. Regina thought it wise.

"I tried calling you-" Robin said, but was rudely cut off. "Your ex-wife is a psychotic bitch," she said into the phone.

"You saw the picture then."

"What picture?" she said, confused. "She showed up at my store and called me a home wrecker."

"Marian is here, in New York?"

"She made a scene at my place of work, Robin. Had there been customers in there..."

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I'll talk to Marian, have her apologize."

"Don't bother. I never want to see that bitch again." She knew she was being a little harsh, but she didn't care in that moment.

"I'm coming to see you right now."

Regina panicked; she looked like a ghost of herself. It would prompt too many questions from Robin. Questions she literally didn't have the answers for.

"I'm fine," she said. "Really. And I have a lot of work to do. Just make sure she doesn't come back to the store."

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of it. I promise."

When they got off the phone, she sighed in relief. She couldn't keep the secret for much longer. She at least wanted to know for sure before she put Robin through the wringer.

* * *

Robin left Marian a heavily opinionated voicemail after he got off the phone with Regina. He was livid that Regina had gotten the brute anger intended for him. He didn't how he was going to find her or stop her from interfering in Regina's life.

Little John knocked then peeked his head through a crack in the door. "You have a visitor," he said, though the expression he wore told Robin who it really was.

"You're kidding me," he said. He pushed away from his desk quickly and ran to the door. Sure enough, Marian was there. Her eyes were already red from crying… always with the tears.

"Marian," he said firmly. He pointed to his office door and she stormed through with folded arms.

"So she already told you," Marian said with folded arms.

"What is wrong with you, Marian? I thought we were okay?"

"I thought so too, damn it, but then I saw that picture of the two of you. I thought you said you weren't seeing anybody?"

"I also said it was complicated."

"It didn't look complicated when you were kissing her," Marian threw back.

"Enough of this, Marian. We're not together anymore. You have no right to react this way."

Robin said, trying very hard to keep from raising his voice. "You know what?" He took a second to calm down. "Do whatever you want, Marian, but leave Regina out of this. She's not just some woman. I love her. And If I have to protect her from you, then so be it."

Marian wiped at her eyes. Robin wasn't sure if he got through to her or not, but she looked defeated. "Tell her I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but Robin's conscience wouldn't let him leave things like that.

"Marian."

She stopped but kept her back to him.

"You shouldn't have found out like that. I should have been the one to tell you."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said, before taking her leave. Robin watched her walk away.

Somehow, it felt like the last time he would see her.

* * *

Regina was still in her office when Mary Margaret went up for the night. Outside the office she had to deal with her life, so she much preferred to stay where she was. It was going on nine p.m.; she should be heading out.

Regina heard movement outside and went to check whom it was; she thought she was the only person left.

Ruby stood in front of one of the many mirrors they had around the store. She wore a little black dress and simple black pumps. Not a choker, cut off gloves or ripped tights in sight.

"Ruby."

Ruby spun around, gripping her chest. "You scared me. I thought you had left. You had an eventful day, after all," she said.

Regina remembered how protective Ruby was with a small smile. Her loyalty seemed to solidify Regina's decision to hire her full-time. "You look beautiful," she said.

"I feel like a freak."

Regina shook her head. "Of course you do. Dressed like a normal person."

Ruby laughed. "Dinner with my grandmother. She would kill me if I showed up in a choker and tights. What do you think?" Ruby asked, turning around to face her.

"You look perfect." She unhooked the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver chain with a pearl pendant. Regina had given all her employees a small gift when they signed on officially. She had only just decided to hire Ruby, so there was no time to order a gift. She clasped the necklace around her neck and smiled at her in the mirror. "Keep it. It's yours."

"Really?"

Regina nodded. "Of course. I'll be happy to have you as a full time employee."

Ruby squealed. "Can I give you a hug?"

Regina chuckled. "I'm not that happy." She winked. "Have a goodnight, Ruby."

When she left the store, Robin was waiting for her out front. She chewed her inner lip. Just seeing the man made her happy. The thought that their baby was possibly growing inside her still filled her with some anxiety. But more than anything, happiness.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Better, now." She closed the gap between them hugged him tightly.

"Not the response I was expecting, but I'm not complaining." He kissed her temple and she squeezed him tighter.

"Yours or mine?" he asked knowingly.

"Yours," she said and he smiled.

* * *

She loved his bed. She was snuggling into his sheets when she heard him chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

She sat up and rolled her eyes.

"I told you to just move in already," he said, sliding into bed beside her.

Regina frowned. "So your crazy ex can shank me in my sleep?" she teased, but he was serious.

He pulled her into his lap so he could look her in the eyes.

"Marian won't be a problem anymore. I promise you that. I made it very clear that you are the woman I love."

Regina felt that warm tingly rush again. She felt her stomach flutter and knew it was the perfect time to tell him that she thought she was pregnant. Thinking about it made her well up.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Robin asked when her eyes glazed over.

She shook her head, unable to say the words.

"I just love you so much," she said instead, kissing him hard and feeling him respond just as enthusiastically. His hands slid under her pajama shirt as she continued to kiss him. She felt safe in his arms, like she could tell him anything.

But she wasn't about to tear her lips away from his.

* * *

Killian and Will filed through the doors of the bar, laughing at something.

"Robin, you have to hear this," Killian said between chuckles.

"Don't make a fuss about it," Will said dismissively.

"Well now I have to hear it," Robin said.

"Show him." Killian nudged Will.

Will rolled up his sleeves to show off the tattoo on his bicep. _Alice_.

"Will, what the fuck, Ana is going to kill you. Bring you back to life, then kill you again," Robin said. He too was now laughing.

"I was drunk," Will said. "I said the wrong name."

Killian was dying of laughter. His eyes began to water. "You're dead."

Will plopped down on a stool. "I know. Fix me a drink would you?"

"You'll have a water. Drinking got you into this mess in the first place," Robin said.

"Enough... enough, why did you summon us here?"

Robin looked down nervously.

"Oh God, what now?" Will moaned.

"No, it's nothing bad. I think."

Killian rolled his eyes. "He means, you have that look in your eye."

"I think I'm going to take Regina to England. You know, to meet my parents..."

"Uh-huh," Killian said. "Is that all?"

"And I might propose to her."

Will raised his hands dramatically. "There it is."

Killian shook his head. "Not this again!"

"What?" Robin said.

"Robin, it hasn't been a year yet. I know right now you feel like she's the only one and will ever be the only one but-"

"But what?"

"Well, what happened the last time you rushed into marriage?"

Robin sighed. "Regina is not Marian."

"No, she isn't. This isn't about Regina. We like her for you, Robin."

Will nodded his agreement. "She's quite scary, but in the best possible way."

"You're together, you're happy. Why do you have to get married so soon?"

"What if she slips away again?" Robin blurted. He just then realized what he was really scared of.

"There you have it," Killian said. "If she wants out, not even marriage is going to keep her with you. That's all up to you."

Robin sighed. He didn't know what to do.

 **(line break)**

Regina pulled Mary Margaret into her office. She needed the moral support when her doctor called. When she placed the receiver by her ear, she didn't know what she wanted to hear. Which would be good news? Pregnant or not?

"Regina?"

"Doctor Travis. Please just rip the band-aid off."

He chuckled then she heard pages being turned in the background.

"You are pregnant. Congratulations, Regina."

She didn't hear much after that. "Thank you, Doctor." She hung up and dropped to her knees, crying.

She was sobbing when Mary Margaret began rubbing her back. "Regina, I'm so sorry. Everything will be fine, you'll figure something out."

Regina shook her head. Mary Margaret didn't understand. They were tears of joy.

* * *

Regina followed Mary Margaret into the small apartment, holding a small box of teacups.

She and Mary Margaret were very careful in making sure she didn't lift anything heavy. That's what the guys were for, anyway. Robin and David were centering the couch in front of the television. There were only a few more boxes to unload.

"That's perfect, leave it right there," Mary Margaret instructed them. They stepped away from the couch and nodded.

"We'll go get the last few boxes," David said. Robin was at his heels as he left.

Regina set the box on the kitchen counter. She would leave the unpacking for the happy couple.

"You could do so much with this space," Regina said, looking around the kitchen.

"I plan to. We'll have you two over for dinner once we get settled," Mary Margaret replied.

"Gosh, you sound so adult," Regina sighed.

"Yeah, I have been for a while now," Mary Margaret joked.

Regina sighed, reaching to fix Mary Margaret's hair out of habit.

"I think I'm going to cut it," she said.

Regina was about to comment, but like she said. She was an adult. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm right here. I'll always be right here," she said.

Regina hugged her. "I know."

David and Robin came back with two boxes each. Mary Margaret looked over at David, all doe eyed and in love.

"Don't you think we should have good memories today?" she said, and it was only then Regina realized the date. It was the anniversary of their parents' car crash. She didn't know how she could forget. Wait, she did know. Robin.

"Why don't you go make some good memories of your own?" Mary Margaret nodded to Robin, who was setting down the last box. Regina smiled and went over to Robin.

"That's the last of it," he announced, dusting his hands. "What now?"

"Now we let them enjoy their first night at the apartment," Regina said, looking over at Mary Margaret and David laughing as they unpacked the wares.

She took his hand and led him out the door. When they got to the sidewalk, Regina squeezed his hand tightly. She was going to take Mary Margaret's advice.

"I have something to tell you." Robin turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Umm." It was a lot easier said than done. Especially when he was staring at her. "I- I was the evil-queen."

Robin laughed. "What?"

"The evil-queen. The girl you fell in love with online..."

"What? That's impossible."

"Is it?" she asked.

"Okay, you're going to have to walk me through it."

"I will, someday. But that wasn't what I had to tell you." She looked away, and then back at him.

Robin waited with a small smile.

"Robin, I'm-"

"Pregnant?" Robin cut her off, the small smile spreading across his features.

Regina's jaw went slack as she looked up at him.

"I know. I've known for a while now," he said.

"You punk!" She slapped his arm. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you weren't ready," he said.

"Wait, but how'd you know?"

Robin shrugged. "Not my first time, remember? I just knew."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"How do I feel about it?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think it's amazing." He lifted her off the ground with his hug. "There's something I wanted to ask you," he said next.

"Okay…"

"Would you want to come to England with me? Not now, but...eventually?"

She was so confused. "You want me to come to England with you, eventually?"

Robin nodded, his question only making sense to him.

"I would love to...eventually," she teased.

"I thought you might."


End file.
